Nidaime madara
by Nidaime Madara
Summary: Naruto selalu diabaikan oleh semua orang karna adiknya Masamune. Bagaimana ceritanya
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: Nindaime Madara Uchiha**

**Raiting: T**

**Genere: Adventur & Fantasy**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tidak**

**Chapter 1 **

Matahari bersinar terang didesa Konahagakure. Di Mansion keluarga Namikaze juga sana, karna Mansion keluarga Namikaze ada di Konagakure. Di Mansion keluarga Namikaze, ada sosok laki-laki berambut kuning panjang dan seorang wanita berambut merah. Mereka berdua adalah Minato Namikaze, dan Kushina Uzumaki, yang marganya sekarang berganti menjadi Namikaze. Mereka sedang melatih anak mereka berambut kuning kecoklatan dan sedikit tampan dia adalah Masamune Namikaze.

Kalau dilihat mereka seperti keluarga yang bahagia tapi tidak dari kejauhan, ada sesosok anak laki berambut hitam dan mirip sekali dengan Minato yang membedakan mereka adalah warna rambutnya. Dia adalah Naruto Namikaze, seorang pemuda berumur 12 tahun dia selalu diabaikan penduduk desanya bahkan kedua orang tuanya yaitu Minato dan Kushina selalu mengabaikan Naruto karna mereka memfokuskan ke Masamune, mereka merasa Masamune lebih banyak membutuhkan perhatian karna dia adalah Jincuriki Kyubi.

Kejadiannya 8 tahun yang lalu, Kyubi menyerang desa Konoha tepat pada saat itu Masamune lahir. Minato sebagai Yondaime Hokage berniat menyegel Kyubi dalam diri Masamune. Tapi sayang Hiruzen sang Sandaime Hokage tau rencana itu, sebelum Minato melakukan jurusnya Minato sudah dibuat pingsan dulu oleh Hiruzen dan akhirnya Hiruzen yang melakukan teknik itu yang mengakibatkan Hiruzen tewas. Karna jurus Shinigami adalah dengan mengkorbankan nyawa.

Sejak saat itu Masamune di anggap sebagai pahlawan desa, dan bahkan dia dianggap seperti dewa, dan yang lebih parah lagi Masamune bias meminta apa saja kepada kedua orang tuanya, sedangkan Naruto terus di omelin.

Sejak saat itu juga Naruto selalu diabaikan oleh Minato dan Kushina, mereka terlalu focus kepada Masamune, pernah suatu hari Naruto berlatih di Hutan Kematian selama 7 hari. Waktu Naruto pulang Naruto berdoa semoga saat dia pulang orang tuanya kawatir tapi sayang keinginan Naruto tidak terkabul. Kedua orang tuanya sedang asik melatih Maamunne.

Dan pernag saat ulang tahun Masamune dia sangat marah karna Masamune diberi scroll yang memberinya adalah Jiraya sendiri dan itu sangat membuat Naruto marah.

Naruto ingin sesekali diperhatikan oleh orang tuanya dan desanya tapi dia sudah menyerah akibat kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu, saat itu Minato, Kushina dan Masamune perhi menginap dihotel sedangkan Naruto tidak diajak atau memang tidak tau kalau Naruto masih ada. Naruto disana terjebak selama 5 hari apa saja yang dilakukan Naruto?

Naruto tidak bias melakukan apa-apa karna rumah Minato disegel yang menyebabkan listrik mati dan pintu serta jendela tidak biisa dibuka. Naruto ingin saat mereka pulang mereka merasa bersalah tapi mereka pulang dengan senyum dan bahkan saat ketemu dengan Naruto mereka sama sekali merasa bersalah. Sejak saat itu Naruto menyerah untuk diakui keluarganya dan bahkan desanya.

Naruto sekarang berada diatas pohon yang memperhatikan orang tuanya melatih adiknya. Naruto menghela nafasnya dan akhirnya pergi. Naruto melompati satu pohon ke pohon yang lain. Naruto sebenarnya adalah sinobi yang jenius diusianya yang segini Naruto sudah menjadi Chunin, walaupun cakranya tidak sebesar punya Masamune karna Masamune mempunyai Kyubi tapi itu malah memudahkan Naruto untuk mengontrol cakra karna cakranya tidak telalalu banya dan tidak terlalu sedikit. Kalau ngomong soal control cakra, control cakra Naruto sangat perfect bahkan melebihi Nindaime Hokage yang katanya bisa membuat air dari udara.

Naruto selalu mengambil buku di perpustakaan keluarganya maupun dikantor Hokage di selalu latih, ya sayang tapi tidak ada yang tau. Control cakra Naruto memang perfect karna itu dia sangat ahli dalam permainan Genjutsu. Tapi sayang itu tidak ada yang tau.

Naruto sekarang berada di patug Nindaime Hokage dan melihat desa yang sangat dia bneci. Naruto juga punya satu rahasia besar yaitu Sharingan, Naruto punya Sharingan. Pertama Naruto tidak percaya kalau itu Sharingan dan akhirnya sekarang dia percaya, dan sekarang sudah ada 3 tomoe. Dia mengaktifkanya kenapa pada saat dia sangat marah pada keluarganya. Sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaan Naruto apa dia terkait dengan Uchiha.

"munafik"batin Naruto, yang melihat desanya

"sakit bukan" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba dating memakai jubbah hitam denagn tudung "jika diabaikan oleh seseorang dan karna orang itu menpunya seekor biju" tambah orang itu

"siapa kau" Tanya Naruto yang tidak tau kalau dia berniat jahat atau baik

"Madara Uchiha, Madara" ucap orang itu dan membuka tudungnya.

Naruto shock tapi bisa dia tutupi dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Madara salah satu ninja terkuat di zamannya dan dikatakan mati oleh Shodaime Hakage di lembah kematian, jadi legenda itu salah ya" ucap Naruto yang tidak tertarik

"kau seperti tidak tertarik" ucap Madara yang duduk disebelah Naruto

"didunia banyak yang tidak masuk akal, apa kau pikir seseorang bisa mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya itu tidak aneh" ucap Naruto dengan datar

"kau memang pintar diusiamu yang segini, dan kau juag tidak shock seperti murid pertama ku" ucap Madara denagn senyum

"tak kusangka seorang Madara mengambil murid untuk meneruskannya" ucap Naruto dengan nada bercabda "kau kesini tidak sekedar untuk meluhat desa ini kana tau yang lain, kau disini untuk bertemu dengan ku secara langsung" tambah Naruto

"ya, kau memang pntar" ucap Madara dengan senyum

"aku merasa nyaman didekat mu" ucap Naruto

"apa kau terkait dengan clan ku" Tanya Madara, dan di jawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Naruto. "tidak usah bohong naruto aku tau kau terkait dengan clan ku, dan sekarang kau mempunyai Sharingan dan 3 tomoe, yak an" tambah Madara, Naruto yang sangat shock atas semua yang Madara tau tentang dirinya.

"bagaimana kau bisa tau" Tanya Naruto

"aku selalau memperhatikan mu latihan" jawab Madara dengan santai

"oh, terus kau kesini bukan untuk melihat aku atau desa ini kan kau ingin bertemu dengan ku secara langsung" ucap Naruto yang membuat Madara shock karna Naruto bisa tau apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"kau memang pintar diusiamu yang segini, baiklah kau mau iut dengan ku dan meninggalkan desa ini serta kau akan latihan dengan ku" ucap Madara

"sebelum aku jawab, jawab dulu pertanyaan ku, apa kita punya hubungn lain selain dari clan yang sama" Tanya Naruto

"kau memang pintar, ya benar kau dan aku mempunyai hubungan lain, kau adalah cucuku" ucap Madara dengan tengan dan membuat Naruto shock

"apa kakek, jadi selama ini aku mempunyai kakek" ucap Naruto yang segera memeluk Madara

"lepaskan" ucap Madara yang mendorong tubuh Naruto, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"apa kaa-chan tau kalau kau ayahnya" Tanya Naruto dan di jawab dengan gelengan kepala "bagaimana bisa kaa-chan tidak tau" Tanya Naruto

"kalau itu harus ku ceritakan dari awal, saat itu orang tua ku mengabaikan ku karna Izuna adik ku mengaktifkan Sharinggan lebih dulu dari aku, dan walau saat itu aku sudah memasteri Sharingan lebih dulu orang tua ku Cuma bilang kau itu tidak pantas mendapatkan Sharingan sedang kan Izuna memberi ku ucapan selamat, saat aku dan Izuna mendapatkan kekuatan Mangekyou Sharingan aku hamper buta karna terlalu aragan menggunakan kekuatan ku dan saat itu kedua orang tua ku ingin membunuh ku tapi sia-sia karna Izuna menolong ku dan memberi ku mata Sharingan miliknya untuk dan aku orang pertama yang mempunya Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan, dan aku menyalah kan kedua orang tua ku karna dia yang telah membunuh adik ku, bahkan kedua orang tua ku sampai mint maaf dan sujud tapi aku abaikan dan aku menusuk mereka berdua dan mereka mati, setelah itu para Uchiha dating kepada ku untuk meminta bantuan menyingkirkan Senju, pada walnya aku menolak karna disana ada sahabat ku tapi aku dipaksa, mau tak mau aku singkirkan dan saat itu Senju meminta perdamaian dan membangun ke desa dan aku terjebak didesa yang bernama Konohagakure selama 3 tahun, akhirnya aku pergi karna muak dengan ini semua, dan menjadikan ku missing-nin pertama bahkan dengan rank-S. dan pada waktu itu aku bertemu dengan Hasirama san Shodaime Hokage aku bertarung dengan dia pada saat itu aku ingin mengeluarkan Kyubi tapi Kyubi disegel ditubuh Mikoto dan menjadikan Mikoto Jincuriki pertama, dan aku melawan Hasirama dengan kekuatan ku sendiri, dan pada saat terakhir aku dan hasirama sama-sama ingin tewas, tapi Hasirama tewas duluan aku yang merasa azal ku sudah dekat aku menutup mataku, saat aku buka mungin aku sudah ada dialam yang berbeda tapi aku melihat sekeliling dan melihat sebuah kamar dan satu orang perempuan, dia bernama Uzumaki Hikaru dia adalah Nenek mu, kami selelu bersama dan akhirnya menikah dan mempunyai anak bernama Kushina ibumu, dan Nenenk mu telah tewas akibat melahirkan ibumu dan ibumu aku taru di pantu asuhan Uzugakure karna aku tidak percaya dengan clan ku sendiri lebih baik aku taru ditempat clan istri ku, dan setelah itu aku pergi dan menemukan Obito Uchiha murid pertama ku, dan aku pergi meninggalkannya dan pergi kekonoha karna aku dapet kabar kalau Kushina melahirkan dan sudah mempunyai 2 anak, dan aku kira dia bisa adil tapi ternyata tidak, dia sangat mengecewakan ku, aku sangat sangat sangat kecewa padanya" jelas Madara panjang lebar "baiklah kau mau ikut dengan ku dan berlatih dengan ku" Tanya Madra

"baiklah siapa sih yang tidak mau di latih dengan orang yang kemampuannya setara dengan dewa" jawab Naruto dengan senyum

"baiklah tapi pertama kau harus membangkitkan Mangekyou sharingan mu" ucap Madara

"kalau tidak salah itu bentuk terakhir dari Sharingan, bagaimana cara mengaktifkannya" Tanya Naruto

"kau harus membumuh 100 orang yang mempunyai darah seperti mu atau sahabat baik mu sendiri, seperti Itachi dia akan membantai seluruh clan Uchiha nanti malam" jawab Madara

"kau tdiak menyuruh ku untuk membunuh Itachi kan, dia satu-satunya sahabat ku" ucap Naruto

"tidak" ucap madara dengan menggelengkan kepala "kau harus membantai seluruh clan mu" tambah Madara

"bagaimana bisa clan Namikaze 190 orang sudah termasuk dengan keluarga ku bagaimana bisa walaupun clan Namikaze buka yang terkuat tapi juga bukan yang terlemah" Tanya Naruto

"aku akan membantu, tapi kau hatus membunuh minimal 100 orang" ucap Madara

"baiklah tapi sisakan 3 orang" ucap Naruto

"keluargamu" Tanya Madara dan dijawab anggukan kepala "bukannya kau membencinya" ucap Madara

"aku ingin mereka merasakan apa yang aku rasakan selama ini" ucap Naruto

"baiklah lakukan sekarang sebelum Minato dan Masamune pulang" ucap Madara dan akhirnya Naruto pergi dan Madara menghilang.

Naruto segera pergi keakademi untuk bertemu dengan Masamune agar Masamune tidak menggagalkan rencananya. Tak terasa Naruto sudah ada di depan akedemi dan melihat Masamune sedang sparing dengan adik sahabatnya yaitu Sasuke.

"Masamune" panggil Naruto yang melambai-lambaikan tangan Tanya

"nii-chan" ucap Masamune yang segera berlari dan memeluk kakaknya, dia tau kehidupan kakaknya selama ini, diam-diam dia memperhatikan kakaknya.

"ini nii-chan punya hadiah untuk mu" ucap Naruto yang memberikan sebuah kotak kado

"ulang tahun ku masih 1 minggu lagi nii-chan" ucap Masamune

"aku nanti akan melakukan latihan denagn waktu yang panjang, aku akan berangkat besok jadi aku beri kan ini sekarang jangan di buka sekarang bukannya nanti jam 8 di rumah aku ada supprase untuk mu" ucap Naruto Dan tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dengan kumpulan asap

"aku benci jurus nii-chan yang itu" batin Masamune yang segera kea rah Sasuke lagi

Saat ini Naruto tengah ada di komplek clan Namikaze, di sekarang sedang berdada di atas tiang listrik untuk melakukan rencananya. Naruto memakai pakaian Anbu konoha yang tak lupan dengan topengnya dan pedang yang dipunggungnya. Tanpa diasadari Itachi juga melakukan hal yang sama.

**SKIP TIME **

"ke-ke-kenapa kau lakukan ini semua" kata seorang anita dengan suara bergetar tidak lain adalah Kushina Namikaze ibu dari Naruto.

"kenapa kau bilang ini karna kau" ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi datar

"ka-ka-karna aku" ucap Kushina "maksudmu" lanjut Kushina

"akan aku perlihatkan" ucap Naruto dan menutup matanya "Senma" lanjut Naruto dengan membuka matanya yang menampilkan Mangekyou Sharingannya (A/N: Mangekyou Sharingan Naruto seperti punya Kohaku kalau tidak tau lihat Foto Profil ku saja, itu mata Kohaku)

Kushina terkena jurus ilusi mematikan dari Naruto, diilusi Naruto dalam waktu 2 tahun sama dengan 2 detik didunia nyata.

Kushina sadar dan dia mengis, tanpa diduga tiba-tiba Naruto menusuk perut Kushina tapi tidak menyebabkan mati.

Masamune segera pulang dan memasuki komplek clan Namikaze, alngkah kagetnya dia melihat pintu gerbang terbuka dan pengawas tidak ada, ini ada yang aneh piker Masamune. Dan tambah kagetnya dia melihat kepala seseorang bergelinding kearahnya. Masamune segera berlari kencang kea rah rumah memastikan kaa-channya dan nii-sannya masih ada. Setelah masuk dia malah tambah kaget dan shock karna orang yang sangat dia kenal menusuk ibunya yaitu Naruto kakaknya sendiri.

"kenapa kakak lakkan ini semua" Tanya Masamune yang menangis

"kenapa kata mu, akan kuberi tau" ucap Naruto "Senma" ucap Naryuto dan dengan sekejap Masamune ke dalam dunia ilusi tapi karna dia tidak kuat dan akhirnya pingsan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang dating dengan memakai jubbah hitam dan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya.

"ayo kita pergi Yondaime Hokage sedang kesini" ucap orang itu yang Naruto tahu kalau itu Madara. Dan mereka menghilang secara bersamaan

Konoha dalam kondisi kritis karna saat ini 2 clan terbantai secara bersamaan, yaitu Namikaze dan Uchiha.

Masamune yang akhirnya bangun melihat sekitar berwarna putih bau obat-obatan tidak salah lagi ini rumah sakit piker Masamune. Dan melihat kearah samping ada tou-sannya

"Masamune akhirnya kau sadar juga" ucap Minato.

"Nii-san mana" Tanya Masamune

"oh ya Naruto mana" ucap Minato dan tiba-tiba Masamune menangis "tenang lah Nii-san mu pasti tidak papa" lanjut Minato

"ya jelas Nii-san tidak papa, yang melakukan ini semua kan Nii-san" ucap masamune dengan menangis

"APA, TIDAK MUNGKIN" ucap Minato yang shock dan membulatkan matanya

"Nii-san melakukan ini karna dia balas dendam, dia ingin seklai diperhatika oleh kau dan kaa-chan serta penduduk tapi yang mengakui dia bahkan hanya satu orang dan bahkan bukan dari clan Namikaze yang mengakui dia adalah Itachi Uchiha ingin sekali dia diperhatika" jelas Masamune dengan menghusap air matanya

"tidak mungkin dia hanya seorang Chuni" ucap Minato

"kenyataannya begitu kalau tidak percaya tanya aja Kaa-chan aku melihat dia menusuk Kaa-chan" ucap Masamune "aku mohon sekarang kau keluar" lanjut Masamune dan Minato keluar dengan menangis. Para Anbu yang melihatitu heran dan para Anbu bertanya.

"siapa yang melakukan ini semua Hokage-sama" tanya Anbu

"yang membantai clan Namikaze adalah putara ku sendiri yaitu Naruto Namikaze dan yang membantai clan Uchiha adalah Uchiha Itachi" ucap Minato dengan menghapus air matanya. Semua Anbu shock seorang Chunin membantai clan Namikaze kalau Itachi mereka yakin karna Itachi ketua Anbu mereka ingin bertanya tapi mereka kurungkan niatnya karna melihat kondisi sang Yondaime Hokage sedang begini.

"aku ingin mereka di jadikan Missing-nin Rank-S" tambah Minato dan pergi

Masamune melihat kearah kiri dan melihat kado terakhir pemberian kakaknya. Dan dia mengambil kado itu dan membukanya.

Untuk Masamune

Masamune saat kau membuka surat ini aku sudah tidak ada lagi dikonoha aku sedang melakukan mis dan latihan. Oh yak au juga tau kan kenapa aku melakukan ini semua dan ini adalah hadiah terakhir dari ku karna tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku berikan aku beri Ittai saat aku Genin dulu. Sampai ketemu kembali tapi saat kita ketemu lagi aku bukan kakak mu

Tertanda Naruto

Setelah membaca surat itu Masamune menangis dan mengambil Ittai hadiah terakhir dari kakaknya.

"aku akan menyeret mu pulang Nii-san" batin Masamune

Di sebuah tempat seperti goa ada dua sosok manusia sedang berjalan yang satu memakai pakaian Anbu dan satunya memkai jubbah hitam.

"ini dia tempat aku melatih Obito dulu" ucap orang itu yang tidak lain adalh Madara

TBC

Jurus-jurus Mangekyou Sharingan Naruto

Senma: teknik Ilusi tingkat tinggi yang di dunia nyata dan dunia ilusi merasakan hal yang sama contoh didunia ilusi kepala orang itu di tebas didunia nyata merasakan hal yang sama tapi tidak mati.

Kagutsuchi: teknik api putih yang mampu membakar semuanya tanpa ampun dalam waktu 10 detik orang bisa menjadiabu kalau terkena jurus ini

Susano'o: teknik Monster seperti Kociyose, dia akan terbentuk dengan kebencian atau perdamaian


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf kalau saya ngejiplak tapi saya ngejiplak hanya chapter 1 dan sisanya ide sendiri kalau gak percaya tolong baca chapter 2nya aja oke

Ini asli karangan saya dari chapter 2 sampai seterusnya.

Maaf kalau terlalu cepet sebenernya saya udah lama punya fic ini saya udah ada 3 chapter dan selamat membaca:

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: Nindaime Madara Uchiha**

**Raiting: T**

**Genere: Adventur & Fantasy**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tidak**

**Chapter 2**

Sudah 4 tahun Naruto berlatih dengan Madara dan sekarang kekuatannya hamper setara dengan Madara. Naruto diberi tahu berbagai kehidupan Madara. Saat dia kecil, saat dia di Konoha dan saat dia bertarung dengan Hasirama. Dan bahkan Naruto diberi tahu rahasia terbesar miliknya dan hanya Hasirama Senju yang tahu tentang rahasia ini.

FLASHBACK ON 

"Naruto aku punya satu rahasia besar dan ini hanya Hasirama Senju yang tahu tentang rahasia ini" ucap Madara

"rahasia apa itu kek" tanya Naruto

"dulu saat clan Uchiha belum bergabung dengan Senju, aku berkeinginan untuk memperdamaikan dunia ini, saat Uchiha dan Senju akan membentuk desa rasanya aku senang sekali karna sebentar lagi keinginan aku akan tercapai, tapi di luar duguan masih banyak para desa dan sinobi yang bertarung, sampai aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari Konoha, walaupun aku mencintai Konoha tapi aku harus pergi karna ingin memperdamaikan dunia ini, sampai aku dinyatakan sebagai Missing-nin pertama dan bahkan yang pertama juga mendapat gelar S. Karna saat itu aku menjadi Missing-nin aku bertemu dengan Hasirama dan aku bertarung dengannya dan aku sudah jelaskan tentang itu tapi kata Hasirama kita bisa memperdamaikan dunia ini bersama, tapi aku jawab tidak lebih baik kau duduk manis saja dibangku Hokage mu biar aku yang tangani ini semua, tapi hasirama tetap berkesihkeras untuk melakukan itu secara bersama, tapi ketika itu aku menantang dia, kalau dia bisa menang dari ku, dia boleh ikut dengan ku tapi kalau tidak biar aku saja, dan sampai saat itu pertarung selesai dengan keadaan imbang karna akan mati kedua, dan tanpa diduga aku di tolong oleh nenek mu dan aku mempunyai anak yaitu ibumu dan karna nenek mu sudah mati akibat melahirkan ibumu aku taruh ibumu di Uzugakure karna aku tidak percaya dengan clan ku sendiri karna clan ku selalu membuat masalah, dan aku bertemu dengan Obito aku melatihnya dan aku berniat unutuk dia bisa mewujudkan impian ku memperdamaikan dunia ini tapi di luar dugaan niat dia bersimpangan dengan ku, karna aku tahu tentang kemampuan dia yang jauh diatas ku karna dia bisa mengendalikan biju selama 1 bulan penuh dan akhirnya aku kabur dan berniat mencari cucuku untuk bisa mewujudkan impian ku" cerita Madara. Naruto yang mendengar shock berat karna dia beru tahu kalau sesosok Madara itu adalah orang yang ingin memperdamaikan dunia sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di legenda.

"dan satu lagi Naruto jangan kau benci Konoha" tambah Madara dengan senyum yang terukir dibibirnya. Naruto yang sudah tahu tentang Madara. Dan bahkan Konoha yang sudah menuduh Madara itu sebagai penjahat masih mencintainya kenapa Naruto yang diabaikan menjadi sebenci ini.

"i-iya kek" ucap Naruto dan menangis walaupun tidak mengeluarkan suara

"kau juga tidak tahu ka kenapa Itachi dan membantai clan Uchiha dan aku menyuruh mu membantai clan namikaze" ucap Madara, dan naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"sebenarnya saat rapat Konoha aku ada disana dan para petinggi konoha sudah tahu tentang clan Namikaze dan clan Uchiha akan bekerja sama unutuk membantai Konoha dan para petinggi Konoha menyuruh itachi membantai clan Uchiha, aku disana tidak ketauan karna saat itu ak berada di atas dan menghilangkan cakra ku supaya tidak terdektesi. Karna Nimikaze dan Uchiha akan bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan Konoha jadi kalau clan Uchiha atau Namikaze terbantai mereka tetap akan menjalankan rencananya, aku menemui mu unutuk membantai clan Namikaze aku tidak ingin melihat Konoha hancur" ucap Madara, dan kali ini tidak bisa untuk memeluk sang pahlawan dibalik layar. Dia meneteskan air matanya

"Naruto Obito sekarang bergabung dengan akatsuki dia memakai topeng kau harus terus mengawasi dia" ucap Madara dan hanya anggukan kepala yang di jawab Naruto. Sekarang Naruto mulai mencintai Konoha lagi tapi dia tidak bisa kembali karna dia harus bergabung dengan akatsuki untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Obito.

FLASHBACK OFF

Naruto sekarang bergabung dengan Akatsuki dan dia mempunyai mata gabungan antara mata kakeknya dan matanya. Mata Enternal Mangekyou Sharinggan jika digabungkan dengan mata Mangekyou Sharinggan menjadi mata Fumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan.

FLASHBACK ON

"Naruto sebelum kakek meninggal kakek ingin memberikan mata ini" ucap Madara yang membuat Naruto shock.

"terimahlah Naruto ini hadiah dari kakek mu ini dan sebentar lagi kakek akan mati, kakek tidak mau mata pengorbanan Izuna terbuang sia-sia pakailah mata ini" tambah Mdara yang mau tidak mau menurutinya. Dan setelah itu kakeknya meninggal dan berpesan.

"damaikan lah dunia ini" ucapan terakhir Madara sebelum Madara mata dan akhirnya setelah bilng begitu Madara mati dan Naruto segera menguburkan dengan layak dan sekarang Naruto ingin mewujudkan impian kakeknya.

FLASHBACK OFF 

Naruto sekarang sedang ada di Kirigakure. Naruto Diana bersama dengan Itachi karna Itachi satu tim dengan Naruto mereka sedang mencari tanaman obat. Dan tiba-tiba..

"maaf" ucap Naruto yang mengulurkan tangannya kepada sosok didepannya yang tertabrak Naruto. Orang itu memegang tangan Naruto. Orang itu perempuan.

"oh ya Nama mu siapa" tanya Naruto, saat ini Naruto

"Yuki Haku, Haku, nama mu siapa" tanya orang tadi yang bernama Haku

"nama ku Naruto Namikaze, salam kenal" ucap Naruto

"ya" ucap Haku "kau sedang apa disini" tambah Haku

"mencari tanaman obat" jawab Naruto "kau sendiri sedang apa disini" tanya Naruto

"sama seperti mu Naruto-kun" ucap Haku, Naruto yang sadar namanya dipanggil dengan ujung 'kun' segera merono.

"i-i-iya Haku-chan" ucap Naruto yang terbata-bata. Haku yang namanya dipanggil ujung 'chan' juga sama seprti Naruto merona.

"maaf aku harus kembali sekarang sampai jumpa besok" ucap Haku yang segera pergi

Naruto sudah selesai mencari tanaman obat segera menghampiri sahabat kecilnya dari Konoha dan bahkan menjadi pahlawan Konoha bersamaan dan satu kelompok juga dengan Itachi.

"hey, dobe apa kau menyukainya" tanya Itachi datar "aku tak pernah melihat mu terseyum kembali terhadap perempuan setelah meninggalnya Shion" tambah Itachi

"sepertinya begitu teme, aku harap aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya" ucap Naruto. Dan mereka segera pergi.

Satu minggu sudah tapi Naruto dan Haku belum bertemu kembali. Zabusa dan Haku sekarang sedang bertarung dengan ninja dari Konoha yang pangkatya hanya Genin tapi mereka kewalawan karna salah satu dari mereka adalah Jincuriki Kyubi, belum lagi yang satu dari clan Uchiha dan yang tambah parah ada copy ninja mereka adalah Masamune, Sasuke, dan Kakasih dan satu lagi Sakura Haruno.

Tanpa diduga ada dua orang yang melihat pertarungan mereka. Dua orang itu adalah Naruto dan Itachi. Dari tadi mereka terus melihat pertarungan antara Tim Kakasih dengan Zabusa dan Haku. Mata Itachi tak lepas dari adiknya sedangkan Naruto kawatir dengan Masamune dan Haku mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling berharga untuk Naruto.

Zabusa dan Haku sudah siap untuk menyambut kematian mereka karna mereka sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Mereka dipegangi oleh Anjing-anjing milik Kakasih. Dan sekarang mereka harus siap menerima dua teknik yang sama dari guru dan murid.

"Cidori" ucap Sasuke dan Kakasih bersamaan, Zabuza akan terkena Cidori milik Kakasih sedangkan Haku alan terkena Cidori dari Sasuke. Saat mereka Hampir mengenainya dua orang dating dan menendang kepala Kakasih dan Sasuke.

FLASHBACK ON 

"Teme bagaimana ini kalau kita tidak selamatkan mereka, mereka berdua bisa mati" ucap Naruto

"aku tahu Dobe, tapi kau tau kanresikonya" ucap Itachi yang menatap teman satu timnya

"terserahmu saja yang jelas aku akan menolong mereka berdua" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang

"hey tunggu" ucap Itachi yang juga ikut pergi untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

FLASHBACK OFF 

"Sasuke kau tidak papa" tanya Sakura yang berlari kearahnya

"sensei kau taka pa" tanya Masamune yang ada disampingnya

"sial padalah sedikit lagi kita bisa menyelesaikan misi ini tapi kenapa bantuan dating bisa-bisa aku mati disini" batin Sasuke

"siapa mereka" batin Kakasih yang bertanya-tanya karna dia tidak asing dengan cakra dua orang ini "siapa kalian" tanya Kakasih

"aku" ucap Itachi yang memegang topinya dan melemparnya "Itachi Uchiha" tambah Itachi yang sudah tidak menggunakan topi.

"nii-nii-nii-san" ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri "kau akan mati disini" tambah Sasuke yang mengeluarkan Cidori.

"Cidori" ucap Sasuke dan berlari kearah Itachi dan Itachi hanya menangkap tangan Sasuke dan Cidori tiba-tiba menghilang Itachi segera menendang Sasuke dengan dengkulnya yang membuat Sasuke terpental.

"SASUKE" teriak Sakura dan Masamune

"lalu yang satu lagi siapa" tanya Kakasih yang mulai berdiri

"aku mungkin tidak terkenal seperti Itachi tapi kalian pasti mengenaliku" ucap Naruto dan Melempar topinya. "Naruto Namikaze" lanjut Naruto

"nii-san" ucap Masamune yang menghampiri Kakasih

"Masamune kau disana saja biar aku yang hadapi mereka" ucap Kakasih

"kau salah besar Kakasih bila kau ingin berhadapan dengan kami" ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Kakasih. Karna Kakasih tidak bisa mneghindar akhirnya dia terkena tendangan dari Naruto, dan naruto segera meghilang dan kembali ketempatnya semula.

"nii-san ayo pulang banyak yang mencari mu" ucap Masamune

"maaf Masamune aku tidak bisa" ucap Naruto "Itachi ayo kita pergi dari sini" dan dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Itachi "Haku-chan Zabuza-sama ayo" tamabh naruto dan dijawab anggukan juga dan akhirnya mereka menghilang.

Sekarang ada 4 ninja yang sedang berkemah dihutan karna hari sudah malam mereka tak melanjutkan perjalanan.

"hey bocah bagiman kau bisa tau namaku" tanya seseorang yang memakai perban dimulutnya.

"jangan panggil aku bocah aku sudah berumur 16 tahun" ucap orang yang dinggil bocah

"yaya, maksudku Naruto, bagaimana kau bisa tau nama ku" tanya orang yang memakai perban

"siapa yang tidak tau Momochi Zabuza pemegang salah satu 7 Pedang Legendaris dari Kirigakure, dan seseorang yang haus darah" ucap Naruto

"jadi aku terkenal juga ya" ucap Zabuza yang membanggakan diri sendiri

"hey kenapa kalian percaya pada kita, padalah kita Akatsuki dan seharusnya kita menangkap kalian tapi kalian percaya begitu saja, kenapa" tanya Naruto

"2 hari yang lalu Itachi-san datang ke pada kami dan menjelaskan tentang misi kalian yang sebenarnya bersimpangan dengan Akatsuki" ucap Haku yang baru dating dan membawakan makanan untuk mereka

"Itachi jadi kau menemui mereka" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan horror dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Itachi "kenapa tidak mengajak ku Teme" lanjut Naruto

"yang ada kalau aku mengajak mu Dobe kau tidak akan menceritakannya kau tau mereka pemberontak dari Kirigakure dan kita berniat membantu pemberobtak kan, dank au juga suka pada Haku jadi aku ceritakan supaya kalian bisa dekat" jelas Itachi, Haku yang tahu kalau Naruto juga sukapadanya langsung meronoh mukannya dan Naruto yang malu tidak kalah meronanya.

"Itachi kenapa kau bilang aku juga suka padanya itu aib" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan Horor

"aku memberi tahumu supaya kau juga tahu kalau Haku menyukai mu Dobe" ucap Itachi

"ja-ja-di Haku-chan juga suka pada ku" tanya Naruto kepada Haku yang ada disampingnya dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Haku.

"kalau begitu maukah kau menjadi pacar ku" tanya Naruto kepada Haku dan hanya di jawab anggukan juga oleh haku. Naruto segera memeluk Haku dan Haku membalas pelukannya.

"hey bocah kau harus jaga, kalau kau sampai melukainya akan kubunuh kau" kata Zabuza tiba-tba dan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"oh ya Teme untuk kita menyelamatkan pemberontak Kirigakure gimana masa kita menggunakan pakaian Akatsuki nanti yang ada kita ketahuan oleh anggota yang lain karna kita nanti pasti akan melawan si manusia topeng" ucap Naruto

"kita gunakan saja pakaian anbu kita saat kita membantai clan dulu" ucap Itachi dengan santai "kau masih menyimpannya kan" tambah Itachi

"masih lah aku simpan di peti dan bisa aku pakai kalau aku mengeluarkannya dengan jurus" ucap Naruto "sedangkan kau" tambah Naruto

"sama seperti mu" ucap Itachi "dan besok kita harus merampas harta Gouto dan menghancurkan markasnya" tambah Itachi

"kenapa nyambung-nyambung ke Gouto" tanya Narutoyang udah mulai bodoh

"kau bodoh sekali Dobe, kalau kita tidak merampas harta Goutu para pemberontak dan kita bisa makan, kalau menang sih bisa tapi bagaimana untuk membangun kotanya kembali" jelas Itachi

"iya juga sih, yasudah kita lakukan besok" ucap Naruto "kalian bisa gambarkan bentuk markasnya siapa tau aku bisa membuat rencana" tambah Naruto

"aku bisa Naruto-kun" ucap Haku yang mulai menggambarkan markas Gouto

"dan kau Zabuza beri penjelasannya" ucap Naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh Zabuza. Haku sudah selesai dengan gambarnya dan Zabuza segera menjelaskannya.

"markas Gouto terbagi 4 pintu, pintu utama, pintu belakang, pintu kiri, dan pintu kanan, pintu utama adalah dengan pintu yang paling besar bentuknya, pintu belakang ada dibelakangnya dan kiri kanan, ada disebelahnya pintu utama dijaga 200 bandit, pintu belakang 100 bandit dan kiri kanan 50 bandit setelah masuk kedalam terbagi 2 pintu lagi untuk menuju ruang Gouto dan setiap pintu ada 400 bandit dan setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan Gouto dijaga oleh Ninja Kirigakure sebnyak 10 orang" jelas Zabuza

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan masuk dari pintu depan, Itachi dari pintu belakang Haku dari kiri dan Zabuza dari kanan, setelah selesai Zabuza bergabung dengan Itachi Haku bergabung dengan ku, aku dipisah dengan Itachi supaya penglihatan setiap regu jelas, terus juga unutuk tidak kehabisan cakra unutuk Zabuza dan Haku karna kalian berdua yang tau kekuatan Ninja Kiri tersebut, dan setelah itu aku akan melawan Gouto dan Itachi rampas hartanya, jangan ada protes dengan rencana ku" jelas Naruto

"sudah ku duga kalau lagi pintar memang pinter tapi kalau lagi bodoh, bodohnya kelewat bates" batin Itachi

"baiklah sepertnya kita harus tidur untuk menjalan kan rencana, dank au Itachi ganti baju mu dengan pakaian Anbu Konoha aku juga akan ganti" ucap Naruto dan berdiri.

"segel costum Anbu" ucap Naruto dengan segel-segel tangan dan menampilkan baju Anbu yang selalu dia pakai 4 tahun yang lalu dengan topeng Katak. Naruto segera memakainya. Itachi juga melakukan hal yang sama dan mereka akhirnya tidur.

TBC

maaf kalo masih pendek Gomen


	3. Chapter 3

Ini udah update silahkan baca:

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: Nindaime Madara Uchiha**

**Raiting: T**

**Genere: Adventur & Fantasy**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tidak**

**Chapter 3**

Disebuah hutam ada dua orang anbu Konoha serta dua orang Ninja Kirigakure. Mereka sedang memata-matai markas Gouto. Mereka sudah pada posisi masing-masing. Septet Naruto yang sedang ada diposisi gerbang utama. Itchi dari gerbang belakang. Zabuza dari kanan. Dan haku dari kiri.

"sepertinya tangan ku sudah mulai gatal untuk membunuh mereka" batin Zabuza dan segera keluar untuk melawan bandit-bandit itu. Zabuza terus menebaskan para bandit itu menggunakan senjatanya. Teriakan terjadi ditempat Zabuza karna Zabuza terus menebaskan tanpa membunuhnya dulu dan berniat unutuk menyiksa mereka.

"bagaimana rasanya disiksa" ucap Zabuza dengan melingkarkan senjatanya dileher lawan tanpa itungan detik kepala orang itu sudah tidak ada.

**Ditempata Haku**

"jadi Zabuza-sama telah memulainya baiklah aku akan mulai juga" ucap Haku dan segera keluar dari persembunyiannya dan segera menyerang para bandit menggunakan senbon yang ada ditangannya dan juga bantuan elemen es. Dalam waktu itungan detik 20an bandit mati dan sisanya berusaha untuk kabur tapi sayang Haku lebih cepat berada didepan mereka dan menggunakan senbonnya untuk menusuk bagian fital bagi para bandit itu.

**Ditempat Itachi**

"memang mudah melawan bandit tapi kalau begini aku bisa mati" batin Itachi karna katananya sudah tidak tau kemana. Akhirnya Itchi mundur dari para bandit-bandit itu dan melakukan sebuah jurus.

"elemen api: teknik bola api" ucap Itchi dengan segel-segel tangannya dalam waktu sekejap 50an bandit tewas. Itachi yang melihat katana yang bagus ada didepan matanya segera mengambil katana itu. Dalam waktu 40 detik bandit-bandit tewas.

"tak apa katana ku hilang yang penting dapet katana yang bagus" batin Itachi segera memasuki markas Gouto

**Ditempat Naruto**

"hey mau kemana kau" tanya bandit

"mau masuk lah masa mau mandi" jawab Naruto santai dan berjalan diantara 200 bandit itu. Tiba-tiba bandit-bandit itu menyerang tapi saat mereka hapir berhasil menusuk tiba-tiba Naruto sudah menghilang dan ada dibelakang mereka.

"elemen api: teknik naga api" ucap Naruto menggunakan jurus tanpa segel-segel tangan dan itu salah satu keahliannya. Dan dalam waktu sekejap bandit itu sudah tak bernapas semua akibat serangan Naruto.

"terlalu mudah" ucap Naruto segera memasuki markas Gouto

**Ditempat Itachi dan Zabuza**

"hey Itachi tunggu aku" ucap Zabuza yang berlari kearah Itachi dan tiba-tiba mereka berdua ditahan oleh 400 bandit yang kelihatannya bukan bandit yang lemah.

"itachi ayo kita mulai" ucap Zabuza dan dijawab anggukan oleh Itachi mereka menebas-menabaskan bandit itu menggunakan senjata mereka masing-masing tanpa diduga salah satu dari bandit itu bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu dan gelombang air yang sangat besar datang menghantam mereka sehingga mereka terpental beberapa meter.

"sial ternyata ada yang bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu" batin Itachi dan menengok kesebelah melihat Zabuza sudah melakukan teknik.

"elemen air: teknik naga air" ucap Zabuza dengan segel tangan setengah dari bandit itu sudah tewas dan tinggal 90an lagi. Tanpa diduga Itachi maju dan menebas para bandit itu sampai 49 detik para bandit itu tewas.

"hebat juga kau Itachi" ucap Zabuza dan hanya dijawab "hn" oleh Itachi

**Ditempat Naruto dan Haku**

mereka kewalahan melwan 400 bandit itu karna mereka hampir semua bisa menggunkan Ninjutsu. Naruto dan Haku tidak sempat berfikir kalau bandit itu bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu.

"bagaimana ini Naruto-kun" tanya Haku

"aku tidak tahu aku tidak memperkirakan kalau mereka bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu" jawab Naruto dan tanpa diduga ada sebuah naga air yang mesat kearah Naruto dan haku hingga mereka terlempar beberapa meter.

"cih, sial kalau begini terpaksa" ucap Naruto berdiri dan melakukan teknik.

"elemen api: dua naga api raksasa" ucap Naruto tanpa diduga Haku dari belakang melakukan teknik juga.

"elemen angin: teknik dua naga angin" ucap Haku dengan segel tangan dan terjadi dua Naga api yang sangat besar menghantap para bandit itu. Dan mereka segera lari memasuki ruangan Gouto tanpa mereka sadari ternyata Itachi dan Zabuza sudah ada disitu dan kewalahan menghadapi 10 ninja Kirigakure

**Ruangan utama Gouto**

Naruto dan haku yang baru sampai melihat Itachi dan Zabuza yang kewalahan melawan Ninja Kiri itu.

"Zabuza kau kejar Gouto, dan kau Haku rampas hartanya aku dan Itachi disni untuk melwan Ninja Kiri, rencana kita ubah sedikit" ucap Naruto yang datang. Naruto segera menggantikan posisi Zabuza dan Zabuza mengejar Gouto yang kabur dan Haku mengambil hartanya.

"Itach lakukan teknik gabungan" ucap Naruto dan Itchi segera melakukan teknik.

"elemen api: teknik bola api raksasa" "elemen angin: teknik tornado angin" ucap Itachi dan Naruto bersamaan dan terjadi tornado api yang sangat besar menghantam ninja Kiri itu dan mereka juga menggunkan jurus tornado air tapi sayang karna apinya Naruto dan Itachi sangat besar ninja Kiri itu terkena dan tewas.

**Tempat Zabuza**

"hey kurcaci jangan lari kau" ucap Zabuza yang mengejar-ngejar Gouto "hey sini kau akan ku penggal pala kau dan aku jadikan sup pala" lanjut Zabuza. Akhirnya Gouto tertangkap juga usaha zabuza tidak sia-sia. "hahaha akhirnya mati juga kau" ucap Zabuza

"ampun" ucap Gouto yang memohon kepada Zabuza

"maaf tidak ada" ucap Zabuza dan menebas kepala Gouto memakai senjatanya.

**Tempat Haku**

"banyak sekali harnya" ucap Haku yang mengambil hartanya

"sudah selesai putri salju" ucap Naruto yang bersandar di dingding dengan tangan terlipat didada.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun sejak kapan ada disitu" tanya Haku yang kaget melihat Naruto di depan pintu

"dari tadi" ucap Naruto dan berjalan kearah Haku "biar aku bantu" ucap Naruto

Di Konohagakure sedang ada seorang lelaki remaja yang latihan sangat keras.

"aku harus bisa melampaui mu Nii-san agar aku bisa membawa mu pulang" ucap Masamune yang berlatih Ninjutsu elemen angin.

"kau berlatih sangat keras Masamune" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang

"iya sensei aku ingin membawa membawa Nii-san pulang" ucap Masamune kepada sang sensei mesumnya yang tidak lain adalah Kakasih.

"kalau kau ingin membawa Nii-san mu pulang jangan hanya berlatih keras tapi berlatih control cakra, strategi dan informasi, kalau kau ahli dalam itu semua kau pasti akan bisa membawa Nii-san pulang" ucap Kakasih "dah ya sensei ada urusan" lanjut Kakasih dan pergi dengan Shushin (maaf kalo salah gak tau tulisannya)

"kalau begitu aku harus belajar apa yang sensei bilang" batin Masamune

4 orang ninja sedang berlari kearah desa Kiri 2 orang memakai kostum Anbu Konoha 2 orang lagi berasal dari desa Kiri yang tidak lain Naruto, Itachi, Zabuza, dan Haku.

"butuh berapa lama kita sampai sana Teme" tanya Naruto kepada Itachi

"mungkin sekitar 6 jam Dobe" jawab Itachi

"kalau begitu cepat aku ingin selsesaikan ini semua dengan cepat" ucap Naruto

"kenapa kau terburu-buru Dobe" tanya Itachi

"tidak hanya saja ada yang harus kita lakukan lagi" jawab Naruto

"apa itu" tanya Itachi

"nanti kau juga tau, makannya kita harus kesana sekarang" jawab Naruto dan segera berlari cepat hingga paling depan dan disusul oleh mereka bertiga.

Di Kirigakure semua sedang melaksanakan perang antara Rabelion dan anak buah Yagura sang Yondaime Mizukage.

"semua jangan ada yang mundur tetap dalam posisi" pertah ketua Rebellion yang tidk lain Mei "Ao bantu garis depan" labjut Mei

"baik Mei-sama" ucap Ao

"sial kalau begini kita bisa kalah" batin Mei

"hahaha ternyata kau disini" ucap seseorang dari atas pohon

"Ro-Ro-Roku" ucap Mai yang shock "KENAPA KAU MENGHIANATI REBELLION PADAHAL YANG PALING LOYAL ITU KAU" teriak Mei sekuat-kuatnya dengan amarah.

"kata awal ya kata awal sekarang ya sekarang, baiklah kita mulai" ucap Roku segera mengarah ke Mei dengan mengayunkan pedangnya

TRANG!

Tiba-tiba 4 orang datang 2 orang memakai pakaian Anbu yang tidak dikenal Mei.

"kau taka pa Mei-sama" tanya Zabuza

"aku taka apa, kukira kalian sudah mati diburu Hunter-nin" ucap Mei

"tidak ada yang bisa membunuh kami Mei-sama" ucap Zabuza

"mereka siapa Zabuza" tanya Mei kepada Zabuza

"mereka teman ku dan berniat membantu kami Mei-sama" jawab Haku yang baru datang sehabis menaru uang rampasan Gouto

"oh baiklah" ucap Mei

Suara pedang terus beradu dan membuktikan siapa yang menang.

"hebat juga kau bocah" ucap Roku

"hn" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto dan Naruto segera mundur

"cih, dasar pengecut" ucap Roku yang kembali ketempat awalnya disaat dia bicara dengan Mei.

Naruto datang layaknya seorang anbu "pasukan mereka ada berapa Mei-sama" tanya Naruto dibalik topengnya

"sekitar 500 orang" ucap Mei

"baiklah suruh pasukan kita mundur" ucap Naruto

"apa kata mu bisa-bisa kita kalah nanti" uvap Mei

"aku yang akan membereskan semuanya" ucap Naruto

"kau bercanda" ucap Mei dan tiba-tiba bahu Mei dipegang oleh seseorang "percaya saja padanya Mei-sama kau belum lihat kemampuan dia" ucap Zabuza "iya Mei-sama" ucap Haku "hn" ucap Itachi

"tapi" ucapan Mei tergantung "baiklah" lanjut Mei "SEMUNYA MUNDUR" teriak Mei

"apa Mei-sama" ucap Ao

"kita mundur biar dia yang membereskannya" ucap Mei

"apa bocah kecil ini" tanya Ao yang menunjuk Naruto

"kalau kau tidak percaya lihat saja" ucap naruto tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan kalau dilihat dari atas banyak percikan biru dari langit.

"itu Hirashin" batin Mei. Semua anggota Rebellion melihat tanyangan ulang saat Yondaime Hokage membantai pasukan Raikage

40 detik sudah berlalu Naruto kembali ketempatnya dan satu pun dari musuh belum ada yang mati bahkan terluka tapi saat Naruto memasukan katananya kesarungnya semua anak buah Yagura mati bersamaan. Roku yang melihat sangat shock bahkan anggota Rebellion karna itu adalah jurus Kenjutsu yang sama sekali belum mereka lihat.

"tidak mungkin" ucap Roku dan berniat untuk kabur dan tiba-tiba didepannya sudah ada teman naruto yang tidak lain adalah Itachi. Itachi menusuk jantung Roku hingga Roku mati seketika.

"Mei-sama kita lakukan besok lagi sekarang hari sudah menjelang malam kita lakukan jam 6 pagi" ucap naruto

"ba-ba-baiklah" ucap Mei terbata-bata karna takut dengan Naruto

"anak ini memang hebat dalam waktu sekejap bisa membunuh 400 pasukan Yagura" batin Ao. Dan mereka semua kembali ke markas Rebellion

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Mitsuka sakurai: ini udah lanjut Mitsuka-san

Namikaze yondaime: salam kenal juga Namikeze-san ini udah update

Vin'desel no giza: ini udag update

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: Nindaime Madara Uchiha**

**Raiting: T**

**Genere: Adventur & Fantasy**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tidak**

**Chapter 4**

Pagi hari telah tiba pasukan Rebellion sedang melakukan penyerangan di Kirigakure dan tak lupan 2 orang Anbu Konoha yaitu Naruto dan Itachi.

"jangan ada yang melukai penduduk sipil, kita menyerang para Ninja Kirigakure saja" perintah Mei kepada pasukan Rebellion

"hai" ucap semua pasukan Rebellion bersamaan.

Mereka sampai didesa Kirigakure dan para pasukan Rebellion langsung menyerang Ninja Kirigakure.

"Mei-sama sepertinya kau duluan saja ketempat Yagura nanti aku akan menyusul dengan Teme" ucap Naruto kepada Mei dan segera menghilang menggunakan Sushin.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku tunggu kedatangan mu" batin Mei segera ketempat Yagura

**Ditempat Zabuza**

Zabuza terus menebaskan para Ninja Kiri itu dengan senjatanya.

"benar-benar mudah" batin Zabuza. Terus menebaskan tapi salah dari mereka menggunakan Jutsu elemen air. Elemen air itu berbentuk naga tapi Zabuza tidak tinggal diam begitu saja dia langsung menggunakan Jutsu juga.

"elemen air: teknik naga air" ucap Zabuza dengan segel tangan yang tak lupa. Dua buah Jutsu beradu bahkan kedua jurus itu sama dan terjadi edakan yang membuat Zabuza mundur beberapa meter tapi ternyata dibelakang Zabuza sudah ada Ninja Kiri dan menusuk jabtung Zabuza menggunakan Katana. Zabuza tidak bernyawa seketika. Dan para Anbu tertawa tapi sayang tawa itudigantikan denagn muka yang pucat ketakutan melihat teman Zabuza yaitu Haku.

"elemen es: 1000 jarum es" ucap Haku dan segel tangan. Para Ninja Kiri mati seketika.

"hiks…hiks…hiks….Zabuza-sama jangan tinggalkan aku …..hiks" ucap Haku dengan menangis tanpa diduga ada Ninja Kiri yang ingin menebas Haku dari belakang karna Haku tidak sadar kalau ada orang dibelakang akhirnya Haku 4cm…3cm….2cm….1cm…..

JRASHHHH

"ARRGGGHHHH"

Ninja Kiri itu mati karna Naruto datang dan menolong Haku. Haku yang yang mendengar teriakan dari belakang segera menengok dan melihat Naruto menusuk pedangnya ke Ninja Kiri itu.

"lain kali hati-hati haku-chan"ucap Naruto memasukan pedangnya kesarungnya "aku pergi dulu unutuk mencari Itachi" ucap Naruto dan menghilang menggubakan Sushin.

**Ditempat Itachi**

"elemen api: teknik bola ap raksasa" ucap Itachi mengarahkan bola api itu kearah Ninja Kiri tapi dihadng dengan bola air yang mengakibatkan Itachi mundur dan melihat Naga air mengarah padanya Itachi hanya pasrah tanpa diduga Naga petir menolong Itachi dan Itachi sudah tau itu siapa pasti Naruto karna Naga petir adalah Jutsu ciptaan Naruto dan Jutsu itu Jutsu tingkat S.

"Naruto bagaimana kau ada disini bukannya kau harus membantu Mei" tanya Itachi yang berjalan kearah Naruto dan melihat tumpukan mayat yang mati dalam satu Jutsu Naruto.

"aku butuh bantuan mu" ucap Naruto "kau bantu Mei dalam melawan Yagura kalau manusia topeng itu biar aku" ucap Naruto

"baiklah" ucap Itachi dan akhirnya mereka pergi menggunakan Sushin.

**Ditempat Mei VS Yagura dan Manusia Topeng**

"elemen larva: bola larva" ucap Mei dengan segel tapi sayang di tiru oleh yagura.

"cerminan jutsu" ucap Yagura dan meniru jurus Mei hingga terjadi ledakan tapi saat ledakan itu selesai ada naga api yang mengarah ke Mei dan Mei sudah siap menerima azalnya tapi ada air yang membenturkan naga api itu hingga terjadi ledakan.

"maaf Mei-sama kami datang terlambat" ucap seseorang memakai topeng katak yang tidak lain Naruto "baiklah Mei-sama pria bertopeng itu biar yang mengurus sedangkan Itachi kau urus Yagura" ucap Naruto segera mengejar pria bertopeng itu.

"sedang aku" tanya Mei menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"bantu para pasukan yang lain unutuk membawa mayat dan korban ketempat medis saja" ucap Itachi segara pergi dan mengejar Yagura.

"yasudah" ucap Mei

**Ditempat Naruto VS Pria Bertopeng**

"aku tidak menyangka Anbu Konoha akan membantu pasuka Rebellion" ucap Pria Bertopeng.

"sudah jangan banyak bicara kita mulai saja UCHIHA OBITO" ucap Naruto dan segera berlari menggunakan Kenjutsu tapi sayang tidak ada yang kena karna tubuh orang itu tembus

"bagaimana bisa" batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"sudah menyerah" tanya Pria Bertopeng atau Obito "baiklah sekarang giliran ku" lanjut Obito

"elemen api: teknik naga api raksasa" ucap Obito dengan segel-segel tangan. Naruto yang melihat Obito menggunakan jurus tidak diam saja

"elemen air: teknik naga air raksasa" ucap Naruto yang tanpa segel tangan. Jurus itu beradu dan dimenagkan oleh Naruto hingga Obito terpental beberapa meter.

"bagaimana bisa menggunakan jurus tanpa segel tangan"batin Obito yang tidak menyerah tapi sayang saat dia berdiri cermin es sudah ada dibelakangnya dan Naruto keluar menebas punggung Obito hingga berdarah.

"jadi ada yang bisa menggunakan elemen es selain dari clan Yuki" ucap Obito yang berdiri kembali. "baiklah kalau begitu" lanjut Obito

"elemen api: dua naga api raksasa" ucap Obito dan segel-segel tangannya.

"elemen es: teknik kubah es" ucap Naruto yang meluruskan tangnya dan tercipta kubah es yang cukup besar dan terjadi benturan dan kumpulan asap yang sangat banyak tapi saat kubah es sudah tidak ada Naruto tidak ada disitu. Obito yang melihat bingung tapi tiba-tiba.

"Rasenggan" ucap Naruto dari atas Obito dan hingga membuat tubuh Obito menjadi lemes.

"sial kau bocah" ucap Obito yang pergi layaknya terhisap dari lubang yang ada dimatanmya

**Ditempat Itachi VS Yagura**

TRANG!TRANG!TRANGG!

Suarang atongkat Yagura dan Katana Itachi terus beradu hingga membuktikan siapa yang menang tapi dua-duanya mundur.

"elemen api: seribu burung phonix" ucap Itachi dengan segel-segel tangan.

"elemen air: teknik tameng air" ucap Yagura dengan segel tangan dan menghadang burung phonix itu. Akhirnya Itchi maju dengan jurus Kenjutsu.

Itachi menyerang dengan mengayunkan pedangnya keleher Yagura tapi dapat di blok oleh Yagura dengan tongkatnya lalu Itachi menyelengkat kaki Yagura tapi dilompati oleh Yagura, Itachi yang melihat cela untuk menusuk akhirnya menusuk Yagura dibagian perut dengan kataanya. Yagura mundur dan datanf pria bertopeng itu.

"mengapa dia ada disini jangan-jangan si Dobe kalah" batin Itachi tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang disebelah Itachi memakai topeng katak tidak lain adalah Naruto.

"maaf Temen dia lolos" ucap Naruto

"jadi aku harus menggunakan jurus andalan ku baiklah" ucap pria bertopeng yang tidak lain adalah Obito.

Tiba-tiba tibuh Yagura berubah menjadi sesosok monster berekor 3 yaitu Sanbi dan mulai menyemburkan Bijudama tapi sayang oleh Naruto dapat dipindahkan menggunakan Hirashin hingga ledakan itu terjadi di hutan.

"elemen es: tombak es" ucap Naruto yang mengarahkan tangannya keatas dan terbentuk tombak es dan segera Naruto mengarahkan tangannya kearah depan dan tombak itu mengarah ke Sanbi dan Obito

JLEEBBB

Tepat sekalai Sanbi tertusuk tombak es itu. Dan membuat Sanbi marah besar tapi dengan seketika Sanbi menghilang bersama Obito

"lain waktu kita bertemu lagi" ucap Obito sebelum menghilang dan menghilang bersama Sanbi.

"cih, sial di lari lagi" ucap naruto

Desa Kirigakure kembali setabil dan Mei ditunjuk sebagai Mizukage ke 5 oleh semuanya padahal tadinya Mei menolak karna ada yang lebih pantas tapi Mei dipaksa akhirnya mau.

Mei sedang membaca buku tentang para buronan ninja sampai dia melihat dua ninja yang dia kenal betul dan tinggal di Kirigakure dia adalah naruto dan Itachi.

"Ao cepat panggil Naruto dan Itachi kesini" perintah Mei kepada Ao dan Ao segara mencari mereka.

FLASHBACK

"apakah kalian akan kembali ke Konoha" tanya Mei

"tidak Mei-sama tapi tolong rahasiakan identitas kami dari Konoha dan jangan beritahu tentang kalau kami membantu mu" ucap Naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu, Naruto kau bisa tinggal dengan Haku dan Kau Itachi tinggal di Apartemen sebelah rumah Haku" ucap Mei

"baiklah" ucap mereka berdua

"kenapa si Dobe dengan perempuan aku sendiri" batin Itachi "tapi taka pa lah yang penting kita sebelahan" lanjut batin Itachi

FLASHBACK OFF

"jangan-jangan karna itu mereka tidak ingin ku beri tahu ke Konoha" ucap Mei

TOK!TOK!TOK!

"ya silahkan masuk" ucap Mei. Dan terlihat dua orang berambut hitam yang satu rambut panjang yang satu jabrik.

"ada apa Mei-sama memanggil kami" tanya pemuda berambut jabrik yang tidak lain adalah Naruto

"aku ingin bertanya kepada kalian, apakah kalian Missing-nin Konoha dan bergabung kedalam Akatsuki tapi kenapa kalian menolong kami" tanya Mei

"baiklah kalau Mei-sama ingin tau semuanya kami memang Missing-nin Konoha dan kami mebantai Clan kami ada tujuannya karna dua clan kami ingin bersatu unutuk menghancurkan Konoha tapi kami tidak bisa tinggal diam akhirnya membantai clan kami, lalu soal masuk Akatsuki kami hanya ingin mengawasi gerak-gerik Uchiha Obito yang memakai topeng waktu itu, lalu soal kami menolong kalian karna kami ingin menciptakan perdamaian" jelas Naruto "tolong rahasiakan ini semua Mei-sama" lanjut Naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu aku bisa percaya pada kalian dan rahasia kalian aman ditanggan saya" ucap Mei. Akhirnya mereka segera pergi.

Di Konohagakure terjadi rapat unutuk ujian Chunin tahun ini yang diadakan diKonoha.

"Hokage-sama kita laksanakan dan karna hubungan kita sudah membaik dengan Negara-negara lain taka pa kalau kita gabungkan mereka semua" ucap salah satu tetua Konoha

"baiklah kalau begitu rapat bubar" ucap Minato

Minato sedang ada dikantor Hokage dan melihat bingkai foto keluarganya dia sangat-sangat rindu kepada anaknya yang sudah 4 tahun menghilang ya dia adalah Naruto.

"Naruto aku sangat rindu pada mu" lirih Minato

TOK!TOK!TOK!

"ya silahkan masuk" ucap Minato

"maaf Hokage-sama ada apa kami semua dipanggil kesini" tanya salah satu guru dari Rokie 12

"iya saya kumpulkan kalian disini unutuk memberi ini saya harap peserta didik kalian bisa mengikuti ujian Chunin tahun ini" ucap Minato

"baiklah" ucap sensei yang memakai masker yang tidak lain adalah Kakasih

Di Kirigakue ada dua orang yang sedang asik latihan sampai tiba-tiba salah satu orang itu bertanya.

"hey Dobe waktu itu kau bilang kita ada urusan, urusan apa itu" tanya Itachi

"kita akan ke Konoha unutuk mengikuti ujian Chunin" ucap Naruto

"tapi untuk apa" tanya Itachi

"kita akan melindungi Konoha, aku tau kalau Orocimaru akan ke Konoha juga dan ingin perang dengan Konoha atas bantuan Suna, karna Oto dipimpin oleh Orocimaru sudah mulai membaik hubungan dengan Konoha dan kita juga harus melindungi adik mu karna ular tua itu mengincar adik mu Teme" jelas Naruto

"kapan kita akan berangkat" tanya Itachi

"nanti malam" ucap Naruto. Dan akhirnya mereka pulang tapi Itachi mampir dulu kerumah Naruto bukan rumah Naruto sih tapi rumah Haku.

"tadaima" ucap Naruto membuka pintu

"okaeri Naruto-kun" ucap Haku dari dapur. Naruto yang mecium bau makan langsung merespon.

"kalau makanan cepat sekali kau Dobe" ucap Itachi

"ya begitulah" ucap Naruto kearah dapur dan duduk di ruang makan ingin mengambil sumpit tiba-tiba tangannya ditepis Haku.

"mandi dulu, baru boleh makan Naruto-kun" ucap Haku dengan berdecak pinggang

"tapi.." ucap Naruto terpotong "tidak ada tapi-tapian" ucap Haku

"kalian seperti sepasang suami istri saja" ucap Itachi yang sukses membuat sahabatnya dan kekasih sahabatnya merono.

**TIME SKIP**

"Haku-chan aku berangkat dulu" ucap Naruto tapi dihadang oleh Haku

"bawa ini Naruto-kun" ucap Haku sambil memberi pedang berwarna biru dongker dengan gagang berbentuk kepala naga dengan sarung khususnya dan kepala Naga yang diatas dengan kepala Naga itu sebagai tempat perbatasan antara gagang dan besinya.

"ini kan pedang khusus clan Yuki kenapa kau memberi ini kepada ku" tanya Naruto

"kata ibuku beri pedang ini kepada orang yang paling kau sayang" ucap Haku "tolong bawa pedang ini Naruto-kun" lanjut Haku

"baiklah kalau kau memaksa" ucap Naruto dan segera pergi bersama Itachi

Dihutan kearah Konoha terdapat dua ninja yang sangat hebat dia adalah Naruto dan Itachi.

"Teme tunggu sebentar" ucap Naruto memberhentikan Itachi

"ada apa Dobe" tanya Itachi

"masa kita ke Konoha seperti ini yang ada nanti kita malah mejadi perang" ucap Naruto

"kau benar Dobe" ucap Itachi "bagaiman kalau kita melakukan Hangge" lanjut Itachi

"ide yang bagus" ucap Naruto dan mereka melakan Hangge Itachi berpenampilan berambut hitam dengan jaket putih terbuka menampilkan kausnya berwarna hitam dan celana jens berwarna hitam panjang dengan ittai Konoha didahinya. Sedangkan Naruto layaknya seorang panggern denagn rambut hitam seperti Madara yang menutup satu matany memakai Texdo berwarna putih digulung sampai sikut dan terbuka memperlihatkan kemejanya berwarna biru dan celana jens berwarna hitam panjang dengan ittai Konoha didahinya.

"oh ya kita harus buat nama samara Teme" ucap Naruto

"kalau unutuk ku Yugi Manawa" ucap Itachi

"baiklah kalau aku Zaku Kurosaki" ucap Naruto "baiklah kita lanjutkan perjalan Yugi" ucap Narurto yang berpenampilan Zaku

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Astro o'connor: ini udah update

Vin'diesel no giza: kalau mau tau baca di chapter ini

Namesankyu telu: saya gak tau dah masih pusing kalau itu

Tuxedo putih: udah sob

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: Nindaime Madara Uchiha**

**Raiting: T**

**Genere: Adventur & Fantasy**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tidak**

**Chapter 5**

Pagi telah tiba dua orang pemuda yang baru sampai di Konoha segra bangun unutuk mandi dan berjalan-jalan. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Itachi mungkin dengan tampilan Zaku dan Yugi.

"Dobe bangun sudah jam 7 aku ingin keluar" ucap Itachi atau Yugi yang membangunkan sahabtanya yang tidak bangun-bangun "pantas saja Haku selalu marah-marah kalau pagi hari si Dobe kaya kebo" batin Itachi. "WOY BANGUN" teriak Itachi atau Yagi. Dan usahanya tidak sia-sia.

"kenapa membangunkan ku sepagi ini, kan masih jam 5" ucap Naruto dan kembali ingin bermimpi tapi sayang.

"JAM 5 DARI HONGKONG SEKARANG JAM 7 DOBE" teriak Itachi dan Naruto sontak kaget.

"a..a…apa jam 7" ucap Naruto segera kekamar mandi. "tunggu disitu saja Teme" lanjut Naruto segera masuk kamar mandi.

Mansion Namikaze ada seorang ibu yang membangunkan anak pemalasnya.

"HEY BODOH BANGUN NANTI KAU AKAN IKUT UJIAN CHUNIN" teriak ibu itu yang berambut merah yang tidak lain adalag Kushina. Kushinayang melihat anaknya tidak bangun-bangun akhirnya mengambil air seember dan menyiramnya kearah anaknya.

"banjir banjir tolong aku aku gak bisa…" ucapan anak itu terpotong melihat ibunya bedecak pinggang. "kaa-san sedang a.." ucapan anak itu terpotong lagi "vepat mandi bocah pemalas" ucap Kushina yang sukses membuat anaknya ngacir kekamar mandi ya anak itu adalah Masamune.

Di sebuah kedai ramen ada dua orang yang sedang memakan ramen dua orang itu memakai ittai Konoha dan apa bila ada wanita yang melihat mereka pasti bilang 'ini jodoh ku' 'ini pangeran ku' 'malaikat ku' 'tampan sekali' masih banyak lagi ya dia adalah Naruto dan Itachi mungkin bisa dibilang Zaku dan Yugi.

"hey Dobe kenapa saat melawan si pria topeng itu kau tidak menggunakan Fumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan saja" tanya Itachi atau Yugi.

"unutuk apa melawan Clone bunshin memkai mata itu hanya menghabiskan cakra saja" ucap Naruto atau Zaku.

"dari mana kau tau kalau itu Clone Dobe" tanya Itachi atau Yugi.

"tak mungkin dia kalah begitu saja dengan mudah dan kau tau sendiri kalau dia dalang dari semua Akatsuki mungkin kita bisa saja mati waktu itu kalau dia bukan Clone" ucap Naruto atau Zaku.

"benar juga kau" ucap Itachi atau Yugi.

"dan satu lagi aku tak akan menggunakan mata itu kecuali dalam terdesak karna itu kartu AS ku" ucap Naruto atau Zaku.

"ya aku tau itu dan yang tau kalau mempunya mata itu hanya aku dan kakek mu saja kan" tanya Itachi atau Yugi. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto atau Zaku.

"baiklah Teme ayo kita jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum ujian itu dimulai aku rindu desa ini" ucap Naruto atau Zaku.

"yasudah kita masih punya 2 jam lagi" ucap Itachi atau Yugi. Akhirnya mereka jalan-jalan sebentar dan melihat Genin Konoha sedang bertengkar dengan Genin Suna.

"Sakura-chan sudah bilang tidak sengaja mata panda" ucap Genin berambut pirang yang tidak lain Masamune.

"apa kau bilang" ucap orang berambut merah yang dipanggil mata panda dia adalah Sabaku Gaara. Gaara ingin mengeluarkan pasirnya tapi sayang ada sebuah shuriken mengarah padanya.

"jangan coba-coba buat masalah didesa kami atau kalian mati" ucap orang yang baru datang berambut hitam dengan Texdo putih ya dia adalah Naruto atau Zaku.

"Zaku cukup jangan disini nanti saja saat ujian kalau kau ingin menghabisinya" ucap temannya yang tidak lain adalah Itachi atai Yugi.

"sial ada pengganggu" batin Gaara "ayo kita pergi Temari, Kankuro" lanjut Gaara dan dinggukan oleh mereka semua dan akhirnya pergi.

"kalian tidak apa-apa kan" tanya Naruto atau Zaku

"ya kami taka apa-apa" ucap Masamune "kalian siapa aku tidak pernah melihat kalian" lanjut Masamune.

"aku Zaku Kurosaki dan yang disebelah ku Yugi Manawa" ucap Naruto atau Zaku. "kami selama ini mencari sensei kami keluar desa tapi tidak ketemu dan kami terpasak kembali ke Konoha untuk melaksanakan ujian Chunin" lanjut Naruto atau Zaku.

"oh begitu" ucap Masamune "nama ku Masamune Namikaze" ucap Masamune "nama ku Sakura Haruno" ucap Sakura "nama ku Sasuke Uchiha" ucap Sasuke datar.

"sepertinya dia membenci ku" batin Itachi atau Yugi.

"baiklah sampai ketemu lagi nanti ya Zaku-san Yugi-san" ucap Masamune "ayo kita ke Akademi sekarang" ucap Masamune menarik tangan dua temannya.

"sepertinya adik mu membencimu Teme" ucap Naruto atau Zaku.

"ternyata kau menyadarinya ya" ucap Itachi atau Yugi dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto atau Zaku. Mereka berjalan ke Akademi.

Di Akademi banyak ninja dari Negara lain yang siap mengikuti ujian Chunin tahun ini dan mereka siap memasuki Akademi yang dibimbing oleh Ibiki.

"baiklah akan saya jelas kan tentang ujian kali ini ujian tahap satu ini adalah tentang tes soal ada 10 dan jika benar semua akan mendapat nilai 10 jika salah 3 akan mendapat 7 maka setiap poin nilainya satu dan siapa yang malakukan kecurigaan sebanyak 5 kali akan kami keluar kan" ucap Ibiki "dan mulai dari sekarang waktu 1 jam" ucap Ibiki.

15 menit berlalu tapi Naruto belum bisa menjawab apa-apa.

"perasaan dulu waktu ujian chunin enggak seribet ini dah" batin Naruto yang mencoba mengulang-ulng tetep aja enggak bisa "kayanya ada yang salah deh" batin naruto dan menengok kearah Itachi dan Itachi mengangguk.

"jadi kau merasakannya juga Dobe" batin Itachi

Di tempat Masamune dia sedang pusing memikirkan tentang soal ini.

"soal macam apa ini" batin Masamune "dasar sensei berengsek memberi soal macam ini" batin Masamune.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah kunai mengarah ke kepala Masamune dan reffleks masamune menghindar mengenai meja belakangnya.

"oeserta 78 silahkan keluar" ucap Ibiki

Detempat Naruto, Naruto sedang berfikir.

"aku tau maksud tes ini sekarang kita disuruh mencari informasi tanpa melakukan hal yang membahayakan diri, yayaya aku mengerti sekarang" batin Naruto

Tak terasa waktu tinggal 5 menit lagi dan sudah banyak anggota yang keluar dan tinggal beberapa saja yang masih didalam.

"baiklah untuk soal nomor 10 barang siapa yang tidak diisi akan mendapatkan nilai nol dan apabila diisi tapi salah maka tidak akan ikut ujian Chunin kembali sampai selamanya" ucap Ibiki semua peserta mulai panic kecuali Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke, dan Masamune yang sudah tau apa ujian dari tes ini. Sampai banyak anggota yang keluar lagi.

"apakah kalian yakin mengikuti tes ini" tanya Ibiki

Hening

Hening

Hening

Sampai ada yang menunjuk tangan yang tidak lain adalah Naruto. "ya kami semua yakin dengan ini karna pangkat tak jadi masalah unutuk kami kami tak butuh pangkat untuk meraih gelar Kage atau Anbu dan bagi yang memikirkan pangkat itu hanya orang bodoh dan sebenarnya ujian ini bukan unutuk seorang Genin bahkan Chunin maupun Jounin tes ini hanya untuk sejauh mana kita mendapatkan informasi tapi tidak membahaya kan diri kita" ucap Naruto atau Zaku dengan lantang

"kau yakin" tanya Ibiki sekali lagi

"sangat yakin" jawab Naruto atau Zaku.

"baiklah semua yang ada disini lulus semua" ucap Ibiki "mungkin ada beberapa orang yang tidak mengerti tentang ujian ini ya seperti tadi yang dia jelaskan kalau ujian ini mencari informasi tanpa membahayakan diri" lanjut Ibiki "dan semoga sukses di tahap kedua" ucap Ibiki sebelum menghilang.

POFT!

Tiba-tiba datang kumpulan asapa dan menampilakan sesosok perempuan

"baiklah aku Anko, dan aku adalah pengawas ujian Chuni tahap kedua dan ujian Chunin akan dilaksanakan di Hutan Kematian" ucap Anko "aku tunggu kalian besok pagi jam 7" ucap Anko dan menghilang.

Disebuah kedai ada 5 orang remaja sedang berbincang-bincang.

"kau berani sekali Zaku-san dengan Ibiki-sensei" ucap Masamune dengan memasukan ramen kedalam mulutnya.

"kenapa harus takut kan sudah jelas kalau soal yang diberikan adalah soal kemampuan khusus dari Clan" ucap Naruto atau Zaku.

"iya sih tapi aku bangga dengan mu"ucap Masamune

"hn" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto atau Zaku. "aku juga bangga pada mu Masamune" batin Naruto

"hey Zaku kita pulang sekarang hari sudah mulai sore" ucap Itachi taua Yugi

"ya baiklah" ucap Naruto dan berpamitan kepada Tim 7.

**Apatermen Naruto dan Itachi **

"tinggal 2 tahap lagi ya Orocimaru akan menyerang" batin Naruto

FLASHBACK ON

"hey maksud mu apa Yahiko" tanya Naruto

"maksud ku sih ular tua Bangka itu menjadi pemimpin di Oto dan sekarang Oto berteman dengan Suna dan berniat menghancurkan Konoha saat ujian Chunin tahap kedua, aku harap kalian bisa mengambil Kyubi dalam Masamune dan Sukaku dalam Gaara" ucap Yahiko

Naruto yang shock tapi dapat ditutupi dengan muka datarnya "hai" hanya itu yang dikeluarkan suara Naruto dan Naruto segera keluar. "aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi" batin Naruto "jadi kau sudah mulai bermai catur ya Obito" lanjut batin Naruto "dan akan ku buat kau skak mat dalam permainan mu sendiri Obito" tambah batin Naruto

FLASHBACK OFF

"baiklah aku harus mempersiapkan diri unutuk membantu Tou-san melwan Orocimaru" ucap Naruto "dan aku akan melatih Masamune agar dia bisa mengendalikan cakra Kyubi dan agar tidak diambil oleh Obito berengsek itu" lanjut Naruto dan segera tidur.

TBC 

Maaf kalo chapter kali ini pendek karna Chapter depan akan panjang dan banyak Fight yang akan saya tulis.

Gomen ya


	6. Chapter 6

Nyuga totong: ada tapi nanti

m. : udah

uchiha izami: udah

namikze sholkhan: udah

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: Nindaime Madara Uchiha**

**Raiting: T**

**Genere: Adventur & Fantasy**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tidak**

**Chapter 6**

Pagi telah tiba di Konoha semua peserta Ujian sedang berada di Hutan kematian termasuk Naruto dan Itachi yang berpenampilan Zaku dan Yugi.

"Teme apa kau merasakan Cakra Orocimaru" tanya Naruto atau Zaku

"sepertinya iya tapi aku tidak tau dia yang mana" jawab Itachi atau Yugi

"sepertinya dia sedang melakukan Hange" ucap Naruto atau Zaku.

BOOFT!

Diatas bangunan muncul pengawas ujian Chunin tahap kedua yaitu Anko Mitarashi.

"yoo semuanya selamat datang ditaman bermain ku" ucap Anko "ternyata banyak juga yang lolos, atau sih Ibiki itu memang kasian pada mereka" batin Anko

"saya akan jelaskan peraturan ujian Chunin tahap 2 disini ada elemen gulungan yaitu langit dan bumi barang siapa yang mendapatkan elemen bumi harus mencari langit dan siapa yang mendapat gulungan langit harus mencari bumi. Dan ujian Chunin tahap 2 diperbolehkan membunuh, setelah mendapat pasangan dari gulungan kalian maka kalian harus pergi kepusat Hutan kematian, baik silahkan ambil gulungannya" lanjut Anko

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

"sepertinya sudah di mulai" batin Anko.

Naruto dan Itachi atau Zaku dan Yugi sedang berjalan santai tiba-tiba.

"serahkan gulungan kalian atau kalian mati" ucap seseorang berambut coklat l

"apa serah kan gulungan jangan mimpi kalian" ucap Naruto atau Zaku.

"jadi kalian memilih pakai cara keras ya" ucap anak berambut coklat segera mengeluarkan kunainya "baiklah" lanjut anak itu dan segera menyerang Naruto atau Zaku. Tapi dapat dihindari dengan mudah bahkan Naruto tak bergerak dari tempat.

"hanya segini kemampuan mu" ucap Naruto yang menghindari pukulan anak itu dan menangkap tangannya segera ditarik dan ditendang perutnya dengan dengkul hingga terpental beberapa meter.

"sial" batin anak itu "Yuki kau bantu aku melawan dia" ucap anak itu yang menunjuk Naruto "dank au Sido lawan dia" lanjut anak itu menunjuk Itachi.

"hai Sho" ucap dua anak itu Yuki dan Sido.

Yuki segera mengeluarkan kunainya dan mengerang tapi Naruto tidak tinggal diam saja dia segera mengeluarkan pedang **Hiryu no kami noken **pedang naga yang diberi oleh Haku.

Trang!trang!trang!

Suara kunai Yuki dan pedang Naruto terus beradu hingga tiba-tiba Yuki menunduk dan dari arah belakang Sho meloncat ingin menyerang Naruto dengan kunai tapi karna refleks yang bagus Naruto dapat menghindarinya dan menendang perut Sho. Sho yang segera bangun mengeluarkan jutsu.

"**katon: gokakyou no jutsu**" keluar bola api dari mulut Sho yang mengarah ke Naruto tapi Naruto tidak tinggal diam.

"**Hyouton: Hyouheki no jutsu**" keluat kubah es yang melindungi Naruto tapi alangkah terkejutnya tiba-tiba Sho ada didepannya dan menusuk jantungnya.

"berakhir sudah" batin Sho tapi tiba-tiba sosok yang ditusuk berubah menjadi 1000 jarum es dan menyerang Sho. Sho yang terkena akhirnya terpental hingga 5 meter. "jutsu apa itu" batin Sho.

"sepertinya aku harus serius unutuk melawan kalian" ucap seseorang dibelakang Sho. Sho sangat shock karna orang itu adalah orang yang ditusuk. Sho segera mundur unutuk menjaga jarak. "karna dalam tes ini membunuh diperbolehkan baiklah maka aku akan membunuh kalian" lanjut sosok itu adalah Naruto

"**Raiton: Raihachiryudan no jutsu**" keluar sosoko naga petir yang mengelilingi Naruto dengan panjang 6 meter berfungsi unutuk menyerang dan bertahan.

"**Raihachiryudan: Sen hari raitoningu no jutsu**" keluar 1000 jarum petir dari mulut naga itu yang mengarah ke Shod an Yuki.

"**Doton: Doryuheki no jutsu**" terbentuk dinding tanah yang melindungi Sho dan Yuki yang dilakukan oleh Yuki. Setelah jutsu itu selesai Sho mengeluarkan jutsu.

"**Katon: Renkai no jutsu**" terbentuk garuda api ditangan Shod an segera mengarahkannya ke Naruto.

"**Raihachiryudan: Dorangonshirudo no jutsu**" naga petir yang mengelilingi Naruto segera menepis serangan itu.

"**Raihachiryudan: Supia doragon no jutsu**" keluar tombak petir dan mengarh ke Sho dengan secap tapi saat ingin mengenainya Yuki datang menolong dan akhirnya Yuki yang terkena dan mati dan Sho yang melihat itu tersenyum.

"kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku" ucap Sho

"kau memang tidak pantas menjadi sinobi" ucap Naruto yang mulai geram melihat lawannya karna lawannya masih bisa tertawa setelah temannya mati.

"memang kenapa" tanya Sho yang bingung

"orang yang melanggar peraturan sinobi disebut sampah tapi orang yang tidak peduli dengan temannya lebih rendah dari sampah" ucap Naruto "dank au tidak pantas disebur sinobi" lanjut Naruto

"**Raihachiryudan: Ni supiadoragons no jutsu**" keluar dua tombak dari naga petit yang mengarh ke Sho dengan kecepatan tinggi dan

JLEEBB

Sukses menembus dada kiri dan kanan Sho sehingga membuat Sho mati. Naruto segera menghilangkan naganya dan mengambil pedangnya dan di dimasukan kesarungnya.

"sial aku masih belum sempurna mengnuakan jutsu itu cakra habis bangayk" batin Naruto

**Itachi VS Sido**

TRANG!TRANG!TRANG!TRANG!

Suara pedang dan kunai terus beradu mereka ingin membuktikan siapa yang terkuat tapi saat mereka mengankan senjatanya masing-masing dan bertabrakan terpental dua-duanya. Sido yang melihat kesempatan langsung menyerang.

"**Raiton: Kiiro no kaminari no yari no jutsu**" terbentuk tombak petir berwarna kuning dan mengarah ke Itachi karna refleks Itachi yang bagus dan dapat di hindarinya tapi tanpa dia duga Sdo sudah ada didepannya dan menendang perut Itachi hingga terpental beberapa meter.

"**Raiton: Raitoninguiero mikadzuki no jutsu**" terbentuk sabit petir kuning yang mengarah ke Itachi tapi Itachi tidak tinggal diam saja.

"**Katon: Boka shirudo no jutsu**" terbentuk perisai api didepan Itachi dan menghalang serangannya Sido. Tapi terkejutan Itachi tidak sampai disitu karna setelah perisai itu hilnang datang 1000 jarum petir kuning dan teoat mengenai Itachi dan akhirnya Sido menghampiri Itachi untuk mengambil gulungannya tapi dia sangat shock saat tubuh Itachi berubah menjadi hitam atau amaterasu dan mengarah ke sido. Sido segera mundur dan alangkah kagetnya dia melihat Itachi mengkalungkan samurainya di leher Sido dan bukan menebasnya melaikan menusuknya di bagian jantung. Itachi segera memasukan pedangnya kembali dan kembali ketempatNaruto. Alangkah terkejutnya Itachi melihat Naruto.

"kau menggunakan jutsu itu lagi"tanya Itachi dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto. Sebaiknya jangan kau gunakan jutsu itu dulu jutsu itu masih belum sempurna" ucap Itachi. Dan akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

**Ditempat Masamune, Sasuke dan Sakura.**

Tim 7 sedang asik berjalan dan bercanda tiba-tiba ada yang melempar kunai kearah mereka karna refleks yang bagus Masamune mendorong mereka berdua.

"siapa kalian" tegas Masamune dan keluar tiga orang Ninja Amegakure.

"serahkan gulungan kalian" ucap ninja Amegakure yang berambut ungu.

"tidak akan" ucap Masamune "tangkap itu Sakura-chan aku akan melwan mereka" lanjut Masamune "Teme ayo" tambah Masamune. Akhirnya mereka maju dengan posisi dua lawan tiga tapi bagi Masamune jumlah tidak jadi masalah.

"**Katon: Gokakyou no jutsu**" keluar bola api dari mulut Sasuke mengarah ke Ninja tersebut tapi ninja tersebut tidak tinggal diam.

"**Suiton: Mizu no kabe no jutsu**" ucap ninja Amegakure yang berambut hitam dan terbentuk tembok air yang menghalangi bola api itu tapi alangkah terkejutnya ternyata dari atas ada serangan lagi.

"**Futon: Shinkuugakyu no jutsu**" ucap orang dari atas yang tidak lain Masamune yang menciptakan peluru angina yang mengarah ke mereka

"**Katon: Murasakiiro no hono no tama no jutsu**" ucap sih rambut ungu dan tercipta bola api berwarna ungu yang menghalangi peluru angin itu. Setelah jutsu itu selesai beradu temannya mengeluarkan jutsu juga.

"**Futon: Kuroi senpu no jutsu**" tercipta pusarang angina yang maha dasyat berwarna hitam mengara ke mereka hingga terkena mereka dan terpental beberapa meter.

"cih, sial" batin Masamune yang berfikir bagaimana melwan mereka dilihat disamping ternyata Sasuke juga sedang berfikir tapi berbeda dengan Sakura yang sedang pingsan. Ninja Amegakure menghampiri mereka.

"cepat serahkan sini atau kalian mau mati" ucap yang bermbut Ungu. Dan Masamune berdiri.

"tidak akan pernah" ucap Masamune dan menendang orang itu hingga terpental beberapa meter. " Sasuke sekarang" ucap Masamune. Sasuke yang mengerti segera mengeluakan Jutsu.

"**Katon: Kyodaina hinotama no jutsu**" "**Futon: Bofu no jutsu**" tercipata bola api yang besar dan pusaran angina yang sangat besar hingga terjadi pusaran api yang sanagt-sangat besar. Menghantam mereka akhirnya terpental beberapa meter dan alangkah kagetnya mereka melihat kebelakang.

"**Futon: Mittsu no mikadzuki kasai no jutsu**" tercipta tiga sabit api mengarah kemereka dan menyebabkan mereka kesakitan.

"cepat mana gulungan kalian" ucap Sasuke dengan datar.

"i…ini" ucap perempuan yang berambut hitam dan menyerahkan gulungan itu.

"ayo Dobe kita pergi" ucap Sasuke yang pergi dengan menggendong Sakura.

Tim 7 sudah ingin samapi ke pusat tapi mereka dihidang oleh ninja Oto perempuan yang bermata ular.

"khu-khu-khu ternyata kalian disini" ucap perempuan itu.

"cih, sial mengapa ada penghalang" batin Sasuke dan Masamune. Tiba-tiba orang itu sudah ada dibelakang Sasuke. Masamune yang melihat itu segera menyerang wajahnya dengan kunai yang dia genggam. Akhirnya perempaun itu mundur.

"cih, sial sepertinya aku harus memisahkan mereka" batin perempuan itu yang segera menyerang tapi karna Masamune dan Sasuke belum siap akhirnya mereka hanya pasrah dan.

TRANG!

Seseorang datang berambut hitam memakai texdo putih dan yang satunya memaki jaket putih yang terbuka.

"Zaku-san Yugi-san" ucap Masamune karna shock mereka berdua ada disini.

"nanti akan ku jelaskan sekarang aku akan melawan dia dan kau Yugi jaga mereka" ucap Zaku atau Naruto dan segera maju dengan mengarahkan pedang **Hiryu no kami noken **pedang naga dan diarahkan ke perempuan itu dan perempuan itu mengeluarkan pedang dari mulutnya higga beradu.

TRANG!TRANG!TRANG!TRANG!

"cih, sial kenapa harus ada pengganggu" batin perempuan itu yang mundur dan alangkah kagetnya ada cermin es dibelakangnya dan menebas punggungnya hingga berdarah. "sial kalau begini aku bisa kalah" batin perempuan itu.

"**Kociyose no jutsu**" ucap perempuan itu dan keluar dua ular raksasa. Tapi orang yang didepannya tidak gentar sama sekali.

"kenapa dia hanya seperti itu" batin perempuan itu alangkah terkejutnya tiba-tiba dua kepala ular itu sudah terbelah "bagaimana bisa aku tidak melihatnya" batin perempuan itu.

"kau masih mau disini apa kita bertarung tuan Orocimaru" ucap Naruto atau Zaku yang membuat orang itu shock bagaima bisa.

"baiklah sampai ketemu lagi" ucap Orocimaru segera pergi. Dan akhirnya Naruto menghampiri mereka.

"apa kalian tidak apa-apa" tanya Naruto atau Zaku

"ya kami tidak apa-apa" jawab Masamune. Dan akhirnya mereka ke pusat hutan kematin bersama-sama.

**Di pusat Hutan Kematian**

"mereka cepat sekali baru setengah hari sudah sampai" batin Anko "pasti mereka tidak memiliki hambatan" lanjut batin Anko yang melihat 5 remaja yang sudah sampai yaitu Naruto(Zaku) Itachi(Yugi) Masamune, Sakura, Dan Sasuke. Dan tiba-tiba ada Anbu datang kearah Anko.

"pasti ingin melapor tentang Orocimaru" batin Naruto.

"Abko-sama tadi ada Orocimaru yang menyerang peserta" ucap Anbu itu.

"siapa yang diserang" tanya Anko kepada Anbu tersebut

"tim 7 timnya Masamune, Sasuke, dan Sakura tapi ada dua orang lagi yang diserang bernama Zaku dan Yugi" ucap Anbu itu.

"baiklah kita cari Orocimaru" ucap Anko.

**Kembali ke 5 orang remaja**

"baiklah kami masuk duluan ya" ucap Naruto atau Zaku

"ya Zaku-san terimakasih untuk yang tadi" ucap Masamune dan akhirnya Naruto dan ITachi pergi menghilang.

TBC

Gomen kalau masih pendek


	7. Chapter 7

Yuichi: udah nih

Jiplak: nih udah

Namikaze yondaime: iya, ini udh update

Jigpku no arashi: akan terjawab di chpter ini

Nyunya totong: udah nih

m. : itu kartu AS naruto dan memang sengaja biar gak ada yang tau kan yang tau naruto punya sharingan hanya madara dan itachi

wahyu: iya

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: Nindaime Madara Uchiha**

**Raiting: T**

**Genere: Adventur & Fantasy**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tidak**

**Chapter 7**

Di gedung pusat Hutan kematian sudah siap para Genin yang akan memulai unjian Chunin tahap ke 3 tak lupa Naruto dan Itachi yang ada disitu juga.

"selamat bagi kalian yang sudah lolos dan melewati tahap ke dua, dan tahap ketiga akan kita mulai Gekko Hayate sebagai juri tahap ini dan akan menjelaskan peraturannya" kata Yondaime Hokage. Hayate maju kedepan dan mulai menjelaskan.

""baik tahap ini bukan unutuk kelompok tapi individual teman setim kalian mungkin bisa menjadi musuh kalian" kata Hayate "disana ada layar yang akan menampilkan nama-nama yang akan bertanding" ucap Hayate yang menunjukan layarnya. Layar di acak dan menampilakn Nama.

"Sasuke Uchiha vs Gingka" ucap Hayate (maaf disini saya bedain dengan yang di canon)

Sasuke dan Gingka segera maju dan memasang kuda-kudanya masing-masing sampai Hayate memulaikan pertandinganya.

"pertandingan dimulai" ucap Hayate

"aku harus melihat kemampuan dia dulu" batin Sasuke. Gingka segera menyerang dengan Taijutsu tinglat A yang membuat Sasuke kewalahan tapi bisa dia hindari semua sampai ssat Gingka ingin memukul kepala Sasuke, Sasuke sudah ada di belakanya dan memukulnya lebih dulu hingga terpental beberapa meter.

"cepat sekali bagaiman bisa" batin Gingka.

Dibangku penonton Itachi dan Naruto hanya tersenyum karna Sasuke berhasil mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

Kembail ketempat pertarungan. Gingka segera berdiri dan melakukan Jutsu.

"**Futon: Kazekiri no jutsu**" tercipta pedang angina ditangan Gingka dan segera menyerang Sasuke tapi Sasuke menghindarinya dan kebelakang.

"**Katon: Gokakyou no jutsu**" tercipta bola api dari mulut Sasuke tapi dapat dihindari dengan mudah dan sekarang Gingka sudah ada didepan Sasuke. Gingka segera menyerang Sasuke dengan pedang angina dan gabungan Taijutsu hingga Sasuke terkena tapi alangkah terkejutnya ternyata itu hanya bunshin. Sasuke sekarang berada dibelakang Gingka dan sekarang Sasuke yang menyerang Ginka dengan Taijutsu tingkat A yang barusan di gunakan oleh Gingka hingga terkena tendangan Sasuke dan Gingka terpental beberapa meter. Saat Gingka bangun sudah ada bola api yang menyambutnya hingga terkena bola api itu dan terpental beberapa meter. Tak jauh dari Gingka ada seseorang yang berlari dengan aliran listrik ditangnya.

"**Cidori**" ucap Sasuke yang berlari kearah Gingka hingga Gingka terkena tapi sayang itu hanya kawari.

"**Futon: Repusho no jutsu**" badai angina dari belakang mengarah ke Sasuke hingga Sasuke terpental beberapa meter.

"cih, sial cakra ku hamper habis" batin Sasuke "tapi aku masih punya satu kartu AS" batin Sasuke dan Sasuke segera berdiri.

"**Katon: Sanryu huashi no jutsu**" tercipta 3 naga api dibelakang Sasuke yang mengarah ke Gingka tapi dapat dihindari Gingka tapi sayang Gingka terkena tipuan Sasuke. Gingka terkejut karna Sasuke ada dibelakangnya dengan aliran listrik ditangannya

"**Cidori**" kata Sasuke dan sukses menembus perut Gingka hingga Gingka dibawa ketempat medis.

"baiklah pemenangnya Sasuke Uchiha" ucap Hayate.

(Time Skip pertandingannya sama seperti di canon sampai waktu Gaara VS Lee)

"baiklah selanjutnya" ucap Hayate yang melihat papan nama "Yugi Manawa VS Natsu" lanjut Hayate. Mereka berdua langsung turun kearena.

"baiklah mulai" ucap Hayate

Natsu langsung menyerang Itachi(Yugi) dengan kunainya tapi dapat ditangkis dan hindari oleh Itachi(Yugi). Akhirnya Itachi(Yugi) membalas menyerang menggunakan samurai yang di punggungnya hingga Natsu kewalahan dan mundur.

TRANG!TRANG!TRANG!

Suara kunai Natsu dan samurai Itachi(Yugi) tersu beradu. Natsu yang kesal karna usahanya sia-sia akhirnya kebelakang.

"**Katon: Hiwofuku no jutsu**" tercipta api ditangan Natsu dan menyerang Itachi(Yugi) dengan kecepatan kilat tapi dapat dihindari oleh Itachi(Yugi) dan akhirnya menendang perut Natsu hingga terpental beberapa meter.

"**Katon: Gokakyou no jutsu**" tercipta dua bola api dari mulut Itachi(Yugi) yang mengarah ke Natsu. Tapi Natsu tidak tinggal diam saja.

"**Katon: Hi no kabe no jutsu**" tercipta tembok api di depan Natsu yang menghalangi bola api itu. Tapi Natsu tidak menyadari serangan dari atas.

"**Katon: Sanryu huashi no jutsu**" tercipta 3 naga api dari atas Natsu dan Natsu tidak menyadari hal itu dan mengenainya hingga terlempar beberapa meter. Tapi saat Natsu berdiri Itachi(Yugi) sudah ada dibelakangnya dan menebaskan punggung Natsu. Natsu segera berdiri kembali.

"**Katon: Kai edan no jutsu**" tercipta peluru api yang mengarah ke Itachi(Yugi)

"**Katon: Renkai no jutsu**" tercipta garuda api ditangan Itachi(Yugi) dan segera mengarahkannya ke peluru api itu hingga beradu dan terjadi kumpulan asap yang sangat banyak. Hingga saat Natsu berdiri Itachi sudah tepat dibelakangnya dan memukul Natsu hingga pingsan.

"baiklah pemenangnya Yugi Manawa" ucap Hayate

"sepertinya cakra orang itu tidak asing untuk ku dan aku tidak pernah melihat dia" batin Minato

(Time Skip pertandingannya sama seperti di Canon smpai saat Masamune VS Kiba akan dimulai)

"baiklah pertandingannya selanjutnya" ucap Hayate melihat papan yang dilayar "Masamune Namikaze VS Kiba Inuzuka" lanjut Hayate dan mereka berdua turun ke arena.

"lebih baik kau menyerah saja kau tak akan bisa melawan ku Masamune" sombong Kiba pada diri sendiri

"menyerah dengan mu jangan harap ya KIba" ucap Masamune

"oke kalau begitu akan aku tunjukan kemampuan baru ku" ucap Kiba "akamaru kau ditepi saja kalau Cuma dia aku bisa sendiri" perintah Kiba pada anjingnya.

"kau terlalu sombong" ucap Masamune "mulai pertandingannya Hayate-sama" lanjut Masamune.

"baiklah mulai" ucap Hayate. Kiba akhirnya menyerang Masamune dengan kunai tapi dapat dihindari dan ditangkis semua dengan mudah akhirnya Kiba loncap kebelakang.

"hanya segitu kemampuan mu Kiba" ucap Masamune

"jangan sombong kau itu hanya kemampuan kecil ku" bantah Kiba

"oke kalau itu kemampuan kecil mu akan aku tunjukan kemampuan kecil ku juga" ucap Masamune dan segera menyerang dengan Taijutsu tingkat A hingga membuat Kiba kewalahan.

"cih, sial" batin Kiba yang meloncat kebelakang "Akamaru ayo kita tunjukan kemampuan kita" perintah Kiba dan akhirnya Akamaru berubah menjadi Kiba.

"itu tidak adil" ucap Masamune "tapi jumlah tidak jadi masalah untuk ku" lanjut Masamune yang menhindari serang Kiba dan Akamaru dengan mudah walaupun sedikit kewalahan. Hingga Masamune menendang Akamaru dengan kencang dan terlempar hingga membuat tembok retak/

"sial kau berani sekali melukai Akamaru" geram Kiba akhirnya menyerang kembali dan sama seperti tadi dapat dihindari akhirnya Masamune mundur kebelakang.

"**Futon: Kaze no nijuu ken no jutsu**" tercipta dua pedang Angin kembar yang siap menyerang Kiba dengan cepat hingga membuat Kiba kewalahan dan mundur alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat Masamune dibelakangnya dan menebas punggungnya hingga berdarah.

"sial kau Masamune" ucap Kiba yang siap berdiri dan menyerang kembali tapi saat Kiba ingin menyerang datang pusaran Angin yang sangat besar datang kepada Kiba hingga membuat Kiba terpental kembali.

Dibangku penonton semua melihat pertandingan sangat menarik bahkan Naruto sempat kagum dengan Masamune yang begitu cerdas walaupun tidak secerdas Naruto.

Kembali kearena Masamune yang melihat kesempatan langsung menyerang hingga membuat Kiba terkena semua jurus Taijutsu Masamune dan membuat Kiba pingsan.

"baiklah pemenangnya Masamune Namikaze" ucap hayate

"aku bangga pada mu Masamune" batin Naruto dan Minato

(Time skip sampai pertandingan terakhir)

"baiklah pertandingan terakhir Zaku Kurosaki VS Gray" ucap Hayate dan mereka berdua turun dengan tenang. Semua cewek yang melihat mereka berdua sangat besorak-saorak.

"baiklah pertandinagn mulai" ucap Hayate

Naruto dan Gray maju bersamaan dan saling menyerang dengan senjatanya masing-masing hingga terpental dua-duanya.

"kau boleh juga ya" ucap Gray

"kau juga" ucap Naruto(Zaku)

"cakra ini tidak asing untuk ku" batin Minato

Akhirnya mereka memulai lagi dan saling menyerang satu sama lain.

TRANG!TRANG!TRANG!TRANG!

Suara senjata mereka terus beradu hingga membuktikan siapa yang terkuat ternyata Naruto kalah mengadu senjata. Dan Gray yang melihat kesempatan itu langsung.

"**Hyouton: Haryu muuko no jutsu**" tercipa naga es berwarna putih yang mengarah ke Naruto(Zaku) yang membuat Naruto(Zaku terpental beberapa meter. Dan alangkan terkejutnya ternyata Gray sudah ada dipennya dan menebas Naruto(Zaku) tapi sayang Naruto(Zaku) menghilang tapi bukan dengan hirashin atau berubah menjadi sebatang kayu melaikan berubah menjadi naga air yang menghantam Gray hingga tepi arena.

"jutsu apa itu" tanya semua orang yang ada disitu

Garay yang tidak melihat lawannya akhirnya mencari dengan melihat keberbagai arah.

"kau mencari ku" tanya sosok yang duduk dengan santai diatas patung tangan/ semua orang shock melihat itu kapan dia ada disitu. Gray yang melihat itu langsung menyerang dengan melompat tapi dapat dihindari dengan mudah dan menendang perut Gray hingga kebawah. Saat Gray bangun sudah disambut dengan tombak es tapi Gray tidak tinggal diam saja.

"**Hyouton: Hyouheki no jutsu**" tercipta kubah es yang menghalangi tombak es milik Naruto(Zaku). Naruto(Zaku) segera menyerang dengan Kenjutsu tingkat A dan dapat ditepis oleh Gray tapi tidak memberi Gray kesempatan untuk menyerang. Hingga Gray terkena serangan Naruto(Zaku)

"Gray si pemengang pedang **Ken densetsu no kori** 4 pedang legenda elemen" ucap Naruto(Zaku)

"bagaimana kau tau" tanya Gray

"mudah saja mengetahu itu" ucap Naruto(Zaku) "baiklah kita lanjutkan" lanjut Naruto(Zaku) yang mulai menyerang lagi tapi kali ini semua serangan Naruto(Zaku) dapat dihindari

"pertarungan yang menarik" batin semua orang yang melihat itu bahkan sama seperti Minato sang Yondaime Hokage.

Kembali kepertarungan Naruto(Zaku) yang merasa usahanya sia-sia akhirnya kebelakang.

"**Hyouton: Kouri Shime no jutsu**" tercipta tangan-tangan es yang mengarah ke Gray tapidapat dihindari semua.

"**Hyouton: Aisusupia no jutsu**" tercipta tombak es yang mengarah ke Naruto(Zaku) dapi dapat ditahann dengan kubah es. Hingga terjadi kumpulan asap yang bayak saat kumpulan asap itu menghilang semua orang bahkan Gray sendiri shock karna Naruto(Zaku) sudah menempelkan pedangnya di leher Gray.

"cih, sial" ucap Gray akhirnya mengaku kalah.

"baiklah pemenangnya Zaku Kurosaki" ucap Hayate "dan ini urutan pertandingan nanti, Neji VS Sasuke, Temari VS Zaku(Naruto), Shino VS Kankuro, Yugi VS Shikamaru, dan Gaara VS Masamune" jelas Hayate dan akhirnya mereka semua pulang kerumah masing-masing.

(Skip Time)

**Kantor Hokage**

"kalian berdua cepat panggilkan orang yang bernama Zaku dan Yugi" perintah sang Yondaime Hokage kepada Anbu.

"baik Hokage-sama" ucap Anbu dan segera menghilang mencari mereka.

**Apartemen Naruto dan Itachi**

Naruto dan Itachi sedang istirahat karna tiga hari ini sangat melelahkan tiba-tiba sesosok Anbu datang.

"maaf tuan kalian dipanggil Hokage-sama" ucap Anbu

"ada apa Tou-chan memanggil ku apa dia menyadarinya tapi tidak apa lah memang Tou-san harus tau semuanya tentang ini" batin Naruto(Zaku) "baiklah nanti kami kesana" ucap Naruto kepada sosok Anbu itu.

"hai" ucap Anbu itu dan segera menghilang.

**Kantor Hokage**

TOK!TOK!TOK!TOK!

"ya silakan masuk" ucap Minato sang Yondaime Hokage yang melihat dua pria berambut hitam yang tak lain Naruto(Zaku) dan Itachi(Yugi),

"ada apa Hokage-sama memanggil kami" tanya Itachi(Yugi)

"lebih baik kalian jujur siapa kalian, mau apa kalian, dan saya tidak asing dengan cakra kalian" tanya sang hokage

"sepertinya sudah saatnya jujur" batin Naruto(Zaku) "ya baiklah kami adalah Naruto dan Itachi kami kesini ingin membantu Tou-san melawan Orocimaru" jawab Naruto(Zaku) yang membuat Minato shock.

"apa buktinya" tanya Minato yang masih shock akhirnya dia bertambah shock saat melihat mereka melepaskan hangenya.

"bagaimana sudah cukup Tou-san" tanya Naruto

"ya, tapi kenapa kalian memntu konoha dan kalian kan missing-nin Konoha serta kalian penghianat Konoha" tanya Minato dan akhirnya diberi tahu semuanya tentang pembantaian clan Uchiha dan Namikaze serta kisah Madara dan penyerangan Orocimaru nanti ditahap 4 yang membuat Minato sangat Shock.

"apa sudah cukup jawabannya Tou-san" tanya Naruto dan hanya dijawab anggukan.

"baiklah aku akan cabut kalian dari daftar missing-nin" ucap Minato

"jangan Tou-san biarkan saja biar aku bisa mengawasi murid Tou-san" ucap Naruto

"yasudah kalau itu mau kalian" ucap Minato "gunakan hange kalian, kalian mau mati" tambah Minato dan mereka memakai hange mereka. Tanpa disadari ada dua orang remaja yang mendengarkan itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sasuke dan Masamune.

"jadi selama ini kita dibohongi oleh mereka ya Dobe" tanya Sasuke

"sepertinya begitu" jawab Masamune

"baiklah kita samperi mereka tapi jangan panggil Nii-san panggil seperti biasa saja Zaku-san dan Yugi-san" ucap Sasuke dan dijawab anggukan oleh Masamune.

Dua pemuda berambut hitam yang tidak lain adalah Naruto(Zaku) dan Itachi(Yugi) sedang berjalan-jalan di kampong halaman mereka yaitu Konoha sampai ada yang memanggil mereka.

"Zaku-san Yugi-san" panggil anak itu yang tidak lain Masamune dan Sasuke

"ya ada apa" tanya Naruto(Zaku)

"temani kami latihan yo tapi di hutan kematian saja" ucap Masamune

"ya baiklah" balas Naruto(Zaku) "ayo Teme" lanjut Naruto dan akhirnya mereka sampai dihutan kematian.

Dihuatn kematian terlihat 4 orang remaja sedang ingin latihan.

"Nii-san kita latiahn apa" tanya Masamune yang mulai memancing perhatian.

"aku bukan Nii-san mu Masamune" ucap Naruto(Zaku)

"kalian berdua tidak usah bohong lagi tadi kami mendengar pembicaraan kalian bahkan kami melihat kalian melepaskan hange itu" celetuk Sasuke

"ja-ja-jadi kalian sudah tau" tanya Naruto yang udah mulai gerogi dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh mereka. "maaf ya kami tidak cerita kepada kalian" ucap naruto

"iya tapi untuk apa kalian membohongi kami" tanya Masamune

"agar kalian berdua bisa membangkitkan Sahringan seperti Nii-san dan Itachi tapi sepertniya yang bisa membangkitkan hanya Sasuke dank au tidak memiliki DNA Uchiha" jelas Naruto

"ya aku memang sudah aktif tapi bagaimana denagan membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan seperti kalian" tanya Sasuke

"ada dengan menyelamatkan orang yang kau sayang" jawab Naruto dengan santai dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke "oh ya karna ujian Chunin tahap 4 satu minggu lagi kita akan latihan selama satu minggu" lanjut Naruto

"hai/hn" hanya itu jawaban mereka.

TBC

Gomen kalau jelek dan masih pendek


	8. Chapter 8

m. : liat aja di chapter ini

namikaze sholkhan: udah

jiplak: gak tau

mitsuka sakurai: udah

hime koyuki: udah

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: Nindaime Madara Uchiha**

**Raiting: T**

**Genere: Adventur & Fantasy**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tidak**

**Chapter 8**

Sudah siminggu Naruto(Zaku) Itachi(Yugi), Masamune dan Sasuke latihan sekarang mereka harus melaksanakan ujian Chunin tahap 4.

Ditempat ujian Chunin semua sudah mulai kesal apa lagi Neji karna dari tadi sosok lawannya tidak muncul sehingga membuat Kakasih dan Sakura kawatir.

"baiklah karna Sasuke tidak hadir maka pemenangnya…." ucapan Genma terpotong karna datang 4 sosok pria.

Sosok pertama memakai texdo putih digulung dengan pedang dipinggangnya yaitu Naruto (Zaku). Yang kedua dengan jaket terbuka dengan samurai dipunggungnya yaitu Itachi(Yugi). Yang ketiga dengan jubbah hitam teruka yang menampilkan baju hitam yang dia kenakan, yang memakai kaluang Uchiha dan samurai dipinggangnya yaitu Sasuke (A/N: Sasuke dinisi sepeti Sasuke di RTN). Yang keempat seseorang berambut coklat yang dirubah gayanya yang tadinya rambut acak-acakan sekarang rapih dengan rambut belah pinggir jubbah biru terbuka dan memakai samurai dibelakangnya yaitu Masamune (Masamune disini mirip dengan Masamune yang dibasara).

"baiklah karna Sasuke sudah datang kita mulai pertandingannya" ucap Genma dan segera Naruto(Zaku), Itachi(Yugi), dan Masamune naik kebangku penonton.

"takdir menentukan aku yang akan menang Uchiha" ucap Neji

"tkdir bisa kita ubah dengan kerja keras" balas Sasuke

"takdir tidak akan bis di ubah dan takdir menyuruhku untuk menang" ucap Neji

"dari tadi ngomonginnya takdir-takdir mulu aku bosan dengarnya" balas Sasuke "Genma-sama mulai pertandingannya" perintah Sasuke

"pertandingan mulai" ucap Genma.

Sasuke dan neji sama-sama menyerang Sasuke menggunakan samurai yang dibelakngnya dan neji menggunakan kunainya.

TRANG!TRANG!TRANG!

Suara kunai dan samurai terus beradu membuktikan sipa yang menang tapi karna Neji kesal tidak bisa mengenainya akhirnya.

"**Kaiten**"ucap neji dengan berputar dan membuat Sasuke terpental. Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menerapkan sebuah Kenjutsu dengan kecepan yang sangat tinggi.

"sial seperti Lee kecepannya" batin Neji tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang ingin menendangnya karna refleks Neji yang bagus akhirnya Neji dapat menghindarinya dan.

"**Kaiten**" Neji berputar menyerang Sasuke tapi saat mengenai Sasuke, Sasuke berubah bukan menjadi sebatang kayu melainkan menjadi sebuah api hitam atau Amaterasu klo ngomong soal Amaterasu itu berasal dari Mata Mengekyou Sharingan dan Sasuke sudah bisa menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan atas bantuan Naruto dan Itachi.

Kembali ke Fight Neji yang melihat itu langsung mundur kebelakang tapi api it uterus mengikutinya kemana pun Neji pergi.

"sial jutsu macam api ini" batin Neji

Dibangku penonton semua orang shock karna Sasuke mempunyai mata Mengekyou Sharingan dan Kakasih juga shock kecuali tiga orang Naruto, Itachi dan Masamune. Tiba-tiba saat mereka bertiga sedang melihat pertandingan Kakasih datang menghampiri mereka.

"aku tau kalian siapa" ucap Kakasih tiba-tiba

"heh, maksudmu" tanya Naruto(Zaku)

"kalian Naruto dan Itachi kan dan aku juga tau kalian kesini untuk apa dan yang terjadi sebenarnya" ucap Kakasih "aku mendengar pemnicaran kalian kemarin" lanjut Kakasih

"kalau kau sudah tau tolong rahasiakan Kakasih ini demi kepentingan desa" ucap Naruto(Zaku)

"ya aku akan merahasiakannya tapi ngomong-ngomong kalian hebat juga bisa membangkitkan mata Mangekyou Sharingannya Sasuke" kata Kakasih

"itu mudah saja Kakasih" ucap Naruto

Kembali kefight Neji terus menghindar karna serangan itu terus mengejarnya.

"sial bagaimana aku lolos, mungkin dengan itu" batin Neji

"**Kaiten**" Neji memutarkan badannya hingga terjadi jutsu antara Amaterasu dan Kaiten hingga Neji terpental menabrak dingding tapi hasilnya bagus karna jutsu itu hilang.

"huh, setidaknya jutsu itu hilang" batin Neji

Akhirnya Neji mulai maju lagi dan berniat menyerang Sasuke dan mereka beradu unai dan samurai. Hingga Neji menggunakan 64 pukulan suci. Hingga membuat semua orang disitu shock bahkan neji sendiri karna hasilnya nihil semua serang Neji terbaca oleh matanya hingga Sasuke menendang perutnya.

"mana takdir yang kau katakana tadi" ucap Sasuke

"aku akan mengalahkan mu Uchiha" balas Neji dan segera berdiri dan meyerang kembali dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya tapi sayang hasilnya nihil semua serang dapat dihindari dan diblok oleh Sasuke. Hingga Sasuke ada dibelakang Neji dan memukul tengkuknya Neji yang mengakbatkan pingsan.

"baiklah pemenangnya Sasuke Uchiha" ucap Genma "selanjutnya Temari VS Zaku" lanjut Genma dan kedua peserta turun.

"baiklah pertandingan mulai" ucap Genma

"jangan mentang-mentang kau laki-laki aku takut pada mu ya" ucap Temari

"dan jangan mentang-mentang kau perempuan aku akan kasihan pada mu" ucap naruto

Temari dan Naruto langsung maju dan menyerang dengan senjata masing-mansing hingga temari mengayunkan kipasnya hingga membuat angin yang sangat besar dan membuat Naruto terpental tabi bukannya berubah menjadi sebatang kayu melainkan berubah menjadi tombak es yang mengarah ke Temari dan datap ditahan dengan kipasnya.

"sial jutsu macam apa itu" batin Temari, dan tiba-tiba ada naga air yang menghantam ke Temare dari belakang.

"Temari awas" teriak Kankuro dari bangku penonton.

Temari yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung menghindar kekiri alangkah terkejutnya Temari tiba-tiba disana ada Naruto(Zaku) dan langsung menebas Temari.

"sial cepat sekali dia" batin Temari.

Saat Temari bangun dirinya sudah disambut dengan 3 sabit angin Temari langsung menepisnya dengan badai angin. Tapi alagkah terkejutnya saat dia melihat keatas Naruto(Zaku) sudah di atas kepalanya dan menendang kepala Temari dengan bagian belakang kakinya.

"sial kalau begini aku bisa kalah" batin Temari.

Dengan cepat Temari berdiri tapi sayang dia sudah kuat berdiri lagi dan jatuh.

"kenapa dengan ku" tanya Temari

"baiklah kau masih ingin melanjutkan ini apa menyerah" tanya Naruto(Zaku) pada Temari

"aku tidak akan menye….." ucapannya terputus karna Naruto tiba-tiba ada didepannya

"kau keras kepala Temari-chan" ucap Naruto yang memperlihatkan mata Fumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan dan sukses membuat Temari pingsan.

"baiklah pemenagnya Zaku Kurosaki" ucap Genma "pertandingan selanjutnya Shino VS Kankuro" lanjut Genma

"aku menyerah sekarang aku lagi sakit" ucap Kankuro

"baiklah karna Kankuro menyerah pemenangnya Shino" ucap Genma

"untuk menhemat cakra ya" batin Naruto

"baiklah pertandingan selanjutnya Shikamaru VS Yugi(Itachi)" ucap Genma dan kedua peserta ujian itu turun

"ini akan sulit mengingat kalau lawannya adalah seorang Nara" batin itachi(Yugi)

"baiklah pertandingan mulai" ucap Genma

Itachi terus menyerang Shika tapi dapat dihindari mengingat dia dari klan nara. Itachi segera menyerang kembali dengan cepat tapi kali ini membuat Shika kewalahan hingga Shika terpental dan saat dia bangun sudah disambut dengan bola api milik Itachi Shika yang hanya pasrah tiba-tiba dirinya berubah menjadi sebatang kayu.

"apa kawari, kappa dia melakukannya" batin Itachi

Saat Itachi melihat kebelekang ada teknik bayangan Itachi terus menghindarinya sampai jutsu itu tidak mengejarnya kembali.

"benar-benar pintar" batin Itachi

Shika mulai mengeluarkan kunai peledak dan melemparnya tapi dapat dihindari, Shika terus melakukan itu, itu dan itu sampai Itachi terkena jutsunya. Itachi shock baru kali ini dia dikalahkan oleh seorang anak kecil.

"huh sial aku kalah" batin Itachi

Shika akhirnya berjalan ketengah Arena diikuti oleh Iyachi sampai dia berhadapan.

"aku menyerah" ucap Shika

Semua orang disitu shock sampai Asuma geleng-geleng kepala.

"apa kau yakin Shikamaru" tanya genma

"aku sangat yakin dan pertandingan ini sangat merepotkan" jawab Shikamaru.

"baiklah pemenangnya Yugi(Itachi)" ucap Genma "dan pertandingan selanjutnya Gaara VS Masamune" ucap Genma dan kedua orang itu segera turun.

"kau harus mati Namikaze" ucap Gaara dengan sosok iblis

"semudah itu kau berbicara" ucap Masamune "Genma-sama mulai pertarungannya" ucap Masamune.

"baiklah pertandingan dimulai" ucap Genma

Dengan cepat Masamune melempar kunai bercabang tiga kearah wajah Gaara tapi dengan mudah dihindarinya dengan memiringkan kepala.

"dia memang bodong menyerang Gaara dengan kunai" batin Kankuro

Sedetik kemudian Masamune muncul belakang Gaara dan menendang kepala Gaara hingga membuat Gaara terpental beberapa meter.

"bagaimana bisa" batin Kankuro dan Gaara

Semua orang yang disitu berfikir ini dia Nidaime The Yellow Flash. Sampai sang Hokage dan Kazekage jga berfikir seperti itu.

"anak mu memang hebat Hokage" ucap sang Kazekage

"anak mu juga hebat" balas Minato "jadi kau mengajarkannya ya Naruto" batin Minato "aku bangga pada mu Naruto" lanjut batin Minato.

Kembali kefight Gaara yang sehabis jatuh langsung berdiri kembali dan mencoba menyerang Masamune dengan pasir-pasirnya tapi dapat dihindari semua oleh Masamune.

"**Tsunami suna**" tercipta tsunami pasir yang mengarah ke Masamune tapi dia segera melempar kunainya asal-asalan yang penting menghindar. Setelah tsunami pasir itu tidak ada Masamune segera melempar kunainya.

"**Suriken kage bunshin no jutsu**" tercipta banyak kunai cabang tiga yang mengarah untuk gaara ada Sukaku yang melindunginya dari serangan itu. Hingga membuat Masamune harus berfikir bagaimana cara mengalahkannya. Dan Masamune mengingatingat latihanya.

"**Hyouton: Makyou Hyousho**" tercipta 21 cermin es yang mengelilingi Gaara semua orang disitu terkejut karna Masamune bisa mneggunakan Hyouton

"itu kan jutsunya Haku" batin Kakasih "pasti Naruto yang mengajari" lanjut batin kakasih

Semua orang yang ada disitu shock karna tidak bisa melihat pertandingan yang bisa didengar adalah jeritan Gaara. Kankuro berfikir apa mungkin sang jincuriki sukaku bisa dikalah sebegitu mudah.

"kau memang hebat Naruto bisa mengajari hyouton pada Masamune" ucap Minato yang tidak bisa melihat pertandingan karna 21 cermin itu menghalnaginya.

"sial kau Namikaze berani sekali berbuat seperti itu" batin Kazekage.

AKKGGHH!AKKGGGHH!

Hanya suara yang terus dikeluarkan dari cermin e situ dan sura itu berasal dari suara Gaara.

Didalam cermin Gaara terus bertiriak kesakitan karna dilempari kunai beracun terus menerus tanpa memberi Gaara ampun. Hingga akhirnya Gaara pingsan. Dan Masamune melepas jutsunya.

"baiklah pertandingan dimenangkan oleh Masamune namikaze" ucap Genma

"Kankuro, Temari cepat kalian bawa Gaara kehutan kita lepaskan Sukaku disana" ucap orang suna.

"hai" hanya itu jawaban mereka dan mereka segera membawa Gaara ke hutan

"sudah dimulai ya" batin Naruto

Tiba-tiba semua penonton langsung pada terkena Genjutsu kecuali para Ninja yang ada disitu. Dengan segera Sasuke, Masamune, Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino dan Hinata mengejar Gaara.

"Teme kau bantu para jounin Konoha untuk melwan Jounin Suna dan Oto, aku akan membantu tou-san" ucap naruto

"hai" ucap Itachi segera pergi.

Di tempat Kazekage dan Hokage. Hokage shock karna dia dihianati oleh Kazekage dan berniat menyerang Konoha tapi setelah jubahnya dibuka bukan menampilkan sosk Kazekage tapi Orocimaru.

"jadi kau ya Orocimaru" ucap minato

"ya kita akan mulai pertarungan kita Minato" ucap Orocimaru

Tiba-tiba datang seorang pumuda dengan texdo putih dia adalah Naruto(Zaku)

"apa aku terlambat" tanya Naruto

"tidak" jawab minato "ayo kita habisi dia" lanjut Minato

"hai" jawab naruto dan menyerang.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Yuichi: udah nih

Arjuna putra: makasih

Monkey d nico: hahaha saya hanya mengikuti chapter 1 sisanya mikir sendiri

m. ualbab: akan terjawab di chapter ini

saladin no jutsu: makasih atas sarannya tapi itu buat nanti aja

raikage A: hahaha disini naruto hanya gunain mukoton untuk bertahan dia bisa menguasai mukoton tapi tidak sehebat hasirama mungkin setara dengan yamato

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: Nindaime Madara Uchiha**

**Raiting: T**

**Genere: Adventur & Fantasy**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tidak**

**Chapter 9**

Naruto segera maju bersama Minato untuk menyerang orocimaru hingga membuat Orocimaru kewalahan.

"kalian berdua hebat juga ya" ucap Orocimaru

"sudah jangan banyak bicara kau akan segera mati Orocimaru" balas Naruto

"hoho Naruto-kun galak sekali" ucap Orocimaru

"Hah..tau dari mana kau" tanya Naruto

"itu tidak jadi masalah aku tau dari mana yang penting kita selesaikan ini" ucap Naruto

"baiklah karna kau sudah mengetahui siapa aku, akan ku bunuh kau dengan ku sendiri" ucap Naruto yang segera menutup matnya menampilkan mata Fumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan.

"hah…dari mana kau dapat itu" tanya Orocimaru

"kepo banget" ucap Naruto "dari pada nanya mendingan kita selesaikan ini" ucap naruto yang segera maju dengan pedangnya dan dapat ditahan oleh Orocimaru, tapi saat itu Naruto menunduk yang padalah tidak ada serangan dari lawan melainkan.

"Tou-san sekarang" ucap Naruto yang membungkukkan badanya. Tiba-tiba Minato sudah ada dibelakang Naruto dan menghantam muka Orocimaru hingga membuat Orocimaru terpental beberapa meter.

"kerjasama yang bagus antara ayah dan anak" puji Orocimaru yang segera bangkit dan dia menerapkan sebuah segel.

"**Kociyose: Edo tensei**" terlihat dua peti didepan Naruto dan Minato yang memperlihatkan sosok Shodaime hokage dan Nindaime Hokage.

"Tou-san" ucap Minato yang shock melihat ayahnya sang nindaime Hokage.

"apa Tou-san jadi Nidaime Hokage itu…" ucap Naruto terpotong karna Minato langsung menjawab dengan iya.

"reuni yang bagus tapi sayang waktunya sudah habis" ucap Orocimaru.

"Minato maaf kan Tou-san, tubuh Tou-san bergerak sendiri" ucap Tobirama Senju sang Nindaime Hokage.

"Tou-san lawan Orocimaru dan aku akan melawan Shodaime Hokage dan Nidaime Hokage tapi jangan sampai Tou-san bunuh Tou-san tahan dulu sampai aku bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua" ucap Naruto

"ya baiklah kalau begitu kau harus hati-hati dengan mereka Naruto" ucap Minato dan segera pergi.

"jadi aku harus melawan cucuku sendiri ya" ucap Tobirama sang Nidaime hokage

"ya sepertinya begitu jiji" ucap naruto dan segrea maju.

Naruto dan dua hokage terus beradu kunai dan pedang tapi Naruto unggul melawan mereka dengan Kenjutsu hingga membuat mereka terpental beberapa meter.

"itu bukannya mata Madara" tanya Hasirama kepada Naruto

"memang iya Hasirama-jiji dan aku juga sudah mengetahui tentang semuanya" jawab Naruto

"jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya" tanya Hasirama lagi dan dijawab anggukan olehnya. "memang ada hubungan apa kalian sampai si Madara memberi tahu rahasia besar itu" tanya Hasirama.

"aku adalah cucunya" jawab Naruto yang sukses membuat kakak beradik itu shock

"jadi kau cucunya Madara" ucap Hasirama "aku ingin kau bisa mewujudkan impiannya" ucap hasirama

"pasti itu Hasirama-jiji dan langkah pertama adalah mengalahkan kalian berdua dulu" ucap Naruto dan segera maju untuk menyerang lagi dengan Kenjutsu tapi dihadang oleh kayu.

"**Mokuton: Jyukaiheki no jutsu**" tercipta dinding kayu hingga Naruto harus mundur tapi disana sudah ada naga air yang menghantamnya tapi saat mengenai Naruto. Narutonya sudah berubah menjadi tiga Naga air dan sukses membuat dua senju itu terpeltal tepat saat mereka terpental dan belum jatuh dibelakang mereka sudah ada bunshin dan menendang mereka dan dari arah depan ada dua orang yang menggunkan Rasengan.

"**Rasenggan**" ucap dua bunshin Naruto dan sukses mengenai dua senju itu dan membuat mereka terpental beberapa meter.

"kau memang hebat tidak salah Madara menaruh harapan pada mu" ucap Hasirama

"memang rahasia apa sih aku tidak pernah mendengarnya" tanya Tobirama yang bingung tapi langsung diceritakan oleh Naruto dan sukses membuat kakeknya shock.

"APA" ucap Tobirama

"ya itu memang benar Tobirama selama ini kita salah menilai dia" ucap Hasirama.

"baiklah kita lanjutkan biar urusan ini cepat selesai" ucap Naruto.

Naruto segrea maju kembali dengan teknik Kenjutsu miliknya yang membuat dua senju itu kewalahan. Hingga Tobirama menerapkan sebuah Jutsu.

"**Suiton: Suihachiryudan no jutsu**" tercipta delapan Nga yang menghantam Naruto tapi Naruto tidak tinggal diam begitu saja.

"**Mokuton: Jyukaiheki no jutsu**" tercipta tembok kayu yang menahan serangan Tobirama.

"jadi kau bisa Mokuton juga" tanya Hasirama.

"bukan hanya itu" ucap Naruto.

"**Hyouton: Haryuu Muuko no jutsu**" tercipta Naga es berwarna putih yang sangat cepat mengarah kemereka hingga membuat mereka terlempar.

"tidak ku sangka kau bisa menggunakan Hyouton juga" ucap Hasirma.

Naruto segera menyerang mereka kembali dengan gaya Kenjutsu yang dia ciptakan sendiri dan dia bisa menggunakan Kenjutsu ini kalau Sharingannya aktif karna membutuhkan kecepat yang tinggi walaupun dia bisa menggunakan Hirashin tapi kalau digabungkan dengan Kenjutsu ini akan menguras Cakra yang sangat banyak maka lebih baik memakai Sharingan. Naruto terus menyerang hingga armor yang dipakai dua senju itu sudah robek-robek.

"kau memang hebat aku bangga punya cucu seperti mu" ucap Tobirama

"aku juga bangga punya keluarga yang pintar dan bijaksana semua" balas Naruto dengan senyum. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan bahaya.

"**Mokuton: Shicuro no jutsu**" tercipta penjara kayu tepat sebelum Naruto mundur penjara itu sudah dibawahnya dan mengurungnya hingga dia tidak bisa kemana dan tidak bisa bergerak.

"maaf Naruto tubuh kami dikendalikan" ucap Tobirama dan menerapkan sebuah jutsu.

"**Suihachiryudan no jutsu**" terbentuk lagi delapan naga air yang mengarah ke Naruto hingga terjadi ledakan.

**Mianto VS Orocimaru**

BLLAAARRRR

"sepertinya anak mu kalah Hokage-sama" ucap Orocimaru

"anak ku tidak kalah begitu saja" ucap Minato dan menyerang kembali dengan Kunai-kunainya tapi dapat dihindari oleh Orocimaru hingga Minato melempar kunainya.

"**Shuriken Kage bunshin no jutsu**" kunai yang Minato lempar berubah menjadi ribuan kunai dan menyerang kea rah Orocimaru hingga mengenai Orocimaru.

"cih, sial" batin Orocimaru dan mulai menyerang kembali walaupun darah sudah keluar dimana-mana.

**Tempat Itachi**

FLASHBACK ON

BLLAAARRR

Terjadi ledakan dimana tempat Naruto dan Minato hingga membuat Itachi dan Kakasih kawatir.

"apa Naruto tidak apa" tanya Kakasih pada Itachi

"aku tidak tau tapi kalau ingin membantu kita kalahkan dulu mereka dan termasuk yang rambut abu-abu itu" ucap Itachi

Itachi dan Kakasih segera beraksi kembali untuk melawan jounin Suna dan Oto yang sudah kewalahan.

FLASHBACK OFF

**Tempat Masamune dan Rokie 12**

FLASHBACK ON

BLLAAARRR

Suara ledakan yang sangat dasyat terjadi dari arah ujian Chunin hingga membuat Masamune dan Sasuke berfikir.

"apa itu Nii-san, mudah-mudah Nii-san tidak apa-apa" batin Masamune dan Sasuke, dan mereka segra mengejar Gaara.

FLASHBACK OFF

**Tempat Naruto**

BLLAARRR

Suara ledakan sangat besar terjadi disana hingga membuat semua ninja menengok tapi yang mereka lihat hanya kumpulan asap berwarna putih tapi setelah asap itu menghilang.

"S..S..Susano'o" ucap Hasirama dan Tobirama bersamaan dan juga terbata-bata karna melihat Susano'o berwarna putih seperti malaikat dengan satu pedang ditangnya.

"akhirnya aku bisa menggunakan ini" batin Naruto

"kakek maaf sepertinya aku harus menyegel kalian dipedang Totsuko milik ku" ucap Naruto dan segera membuat bunshin dengan cepat Naruto dan bunshin Naruto maju dengan Susano'onya dan mengarahkan pedangnya ke dua Seju tapi dapat ditahan dengan perisai kayu dan perisai air.

"sial ini kuat sekali seandainya aku tidak dikendalikan ku akan melepas ini otot ku sudah tidak kuat lagi" batin Hasirama

"kuat sekali tekanan pedangnya pantas saja Madara memilihnya seandainya aku tidak dikendalikan aku akan melepaskan ini" batin Tobirama

CRAK! BLURR!

Suara pedang Susano'o Naruto sukses membuat perisai itu lepas dan.

JLEBBB

Sukses menusuk perut mereka dan mereka segera disegel didalam pedang totsuko.

"pantas Madara percaya pada mu Naruto kau sangat kuat, aku juga akan percaya pada mu naruto" ucap Hasirma sebelum disegel

"kalau aku hanya ingin bilang aku akan menyayangi mu dan semua anggota keluarga mu walaupun kita hanya bertemu sebentar tapi aku senang bisa melihat cucu ku" ucap tobirama dengan seyum dan akhirnya mereka disegel di pedang Totsuko milik Naruto.

"sekarang tinggal bantu Tou-san" ucap Naruto segera menghilang.

**Ditempat Minato VS Orocimaru**

Minato terus bertarung dengan serius walaupun tadi melihat sosok Susano'o tapi itu tidak membuat dia lengah yang membuat dia lengah apa kah Naruto berhasil mengalahkan mereka dan sekarang Susano'o sudah menghilang dan itu membuat Minato sangat kawatir.

"ini kesempatan ku" batin Orocimaru yang melihat Minato lengah segera menyerangnya dengan pedangnya.

TRANG!

Sosok pemuda datang memakai texdo putih dia adalah Naruto.

"jangan lengah Tou-san" ucap naruto

"kau tidak apa-apa kan" tanya Minato

"aku tidak apa-apa Tou-san sekarang Tou-san bantu para jounin saja atau ke hutan untuk menghentikan Sukaku" ucap naruto "biar aku yang mengalahkan dia" lanjut naruto

"tapi…" ucapan Minato terpotong

"kau ini Hokage kau harus bisa melindungi desa ini aku sebagai anak hanya bisa membantu ini" sela Naruto

"baiklah kalau itu mau" ucap Minato segera pergi. Orocimaru yang melihat mereka berbincang ingin pergi karna tidak mungkin dia mengalahkan naruto tapi saat dia berbalik sudah ada Naruto didepannya dan memukulya.

"kau ingin lari" tanya Naruto "kalau iya kau ini oecundang" lanjut Naruto

Orocimaru mematung disana karna dia tahu perbedaan kekuatannya dan kekuatan naruto.

CLEK

Naruto membunyikan jarinya dan tiba-tiba mereka sudah ada di dalam kubah es yang sangat luas.

"ini adalah salah satu jurus Hyuton ku" ucap Naruto

Orocimaru terus memukul-mukul penghalang tapi hasilnya nihil karna tidak bisa hancur dan akhinya dia memutuskan untuk menyerangnya demi mempertahankan diri. Tapi dengan mudah Naruto menghindarinya bahkan tidak bergerak dari tempat.

"hanya segitu kemampuan legenda sanin" ucap naruto yang menarik tangan Orocimaru dan menendangnya hingga terlempar beberapa meter.

"sial kalau begini" batin Orocimaru

"**Kociyose no jutsu"** keluar 10 ular dihadapan Naruto. "kali ini kau kalah Naruto" lanjut orocimaru dengan senyum licik.

"oh ya" ucpa Naruto "kalau ini bagaimana" lanjut naruto dan dengan sekejap keluar Susano'o putih seperti malaikat.

"a…a….apa" ucap Orocimaru terbata-bata karna melihat sosok Susano'o seperti malikat.

BRASZH!BRASZH!BRASZH!

Kepala 10 ular itu terpotong dengan cepat memakai pedang Susano'o.

"sekarang giliran mu Orocimaru" ucap Naruto

Orocimaru mulai ketakutan karna dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengingat ckra dia sudah habis dan juga erbedaan kekuatan.

JLEBB

Pedang Susano'o Naruto sukses menembus perut Orocimaru dan roh Orocimaru disegel didalamnya.

CLEK

Naruto membunyikan kembali jarinya dan kembali ketempat semula walaupun dia kehabisan cakra karna telah menggunakan Susano'o tapi dia bersyukur karna dia tidak mati dan bisa menyelamatkan Konoha.

**Di tempat Itachi dan Kakasih**

Itachi dan Kakasih terus membunuh ninja Suna dan Oto itu tidak lupa dengan Guy, Kurenai, Asuma, Yugao dan sang Yondaime Hokage. Tunggu dulu kenapa yondaimen Hokage ada disini karna disuruh anaknya sendiri.

"akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Asuma dan Guy

"oh yak au sebenarnya siapa" tanya Yugao kepada Itachi

Minato, Itachi dan Kakasih rasanya seperti tertimpa batu puluhan kilo mendengar pertanya Yugao sang mantan kekasih Itachi.

"lebih baik kau katakana Itachi dari pada diambil orang" bisik Kakasih kepada Itachi yang sukses membuat Itachi berkerut dan pasrah dan dia mulai menceritakan semuanya. Dan semua yang disitu shock kecual Minato dan Kakasih yang memang sudah tau.

"jadi tolong rahasiakan ini" pinta Itachi

"baik Itachi-kun" balas Yugao dan anggukan dari semuanya

Tiba-tiba ada kilat hitam depean mereka dan menampilkan sosok naruto(Zaku)

"kau tidak usah keren Naruto" ucap Guy

"eh…kalian tau pasti kakasih yang memberi tahu ini" ucap Naruto yang segera ketempat kakasih

"bukan dia Naruto tapi Itachi-kun yang menceritakan semuanya" ucap Yugao

"oh jadi kau Itachi tapi tidak apa asalkan kalian bisa jaga rahasia ini jangan sampai Akatsuki tau" ucap Naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh mereka.

**Ditempat Masamune dan Rokie 12**

Gaara sudah melepas Sukaku dihutan dan para Rokie 12 harus melwan Sukaku. Sasuke segara mengaktifkan mata Mangekyou Sharingannya. Dan Sasuke mulai menyerang tapi dapat dihindari oleh Sukaku hingga membuat Sasuke terpental beberapa meter.

"Teme kita lakukan jurus itu" ucap Masamune dan Sasuke yang mengerti apa yang di maksud segera mengeluarkan Cidori dan Masamune mengeluarkan Rasenggan dan siap menghantam Sukaku.

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek


	10. Chapter 10

Saladin Nojutsu: terimakasih atas sarannya tapi kalau pairing saya udah nentuin

Yuichi: udah

Guest: udah

Vin'DieseL No Giza: udah

Monkey D Nico: udah

Hadinamikaze: baca yang ini nanti juga tau

Jerk: udah

Nyuga: udah

Uzumaki 21: mungkin iya kecepetan tapi jalan ceritanya memang begitu

LNaru Sasu: ada dicahpter ini

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: Nindaime Madara Uchiha**

**Raiting: T**

**Genere: Adventur & Fantasy**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tidak**

**Chapter 10**

Masamune dan Sasuke segera menyerang Gaara dengan Rasengan dan Cidori hingga membuat Gaara terpental beberapa meter.

"tidak salah Nii-san mengajarkan ku Rasenggan" batin Masamune "Sasuke ayo maju kita gunakan teknik Kenjutsu kita yang telah diajari Naruto Nii-san" ucap Masamune

"hai" balas Sasuke.

Masamune dan Sasuke segera maju dengan teknik Kenjutsu yang bisa dilang Kenjutsu tingkat A karna bisa membuat Gaara kewalahan.

Temari dan Kankuro terus bertarung dengan Genin Konoha hingga membuat Temari tidak bisa mengeluarkan Cakra karna terkena 64 pukulan suci dari Hinata dan dibuat mundur oleh Kiba dan Shikamaru serta Shino.

"cih, sial padahal mereka seperti anak ingusan tapi bisa mengalahkan kami" batin Kankuro

"mereka memang hebat bisa bertahan" batin Shikamaru "baiklah kita serang kembali mereka" lanjut Shikamaru.

"hai" ucap mereka semua.

Kankuro dan Temari hanya bisa menagkis dan menghindar mereka tidak bisa menyerang balik karna aliran cakra mereka telah di tutup oleh Hinata. Temari yang akhirnya mundur bersama Kankuro tapi dari arah belakang datang seseorang dengan rambut mangkok, dia adalah Rock Lee. Dengan kecepatan tinggi Rock Lee terus menyerang mereka berdua sampai mebuat mereka kewalahan.

"Lee masih sakit tapi masih bisa bertarung dengan kecepatan seperti itu" batin Sakura.

Lee terus menyerang mereka hingga Temari dan Kankuro terkena tendangan Lee yang membuat mereka terpental beberapa meter.

"cih, sial padahal dia sakit tapi bisa membuat ku seperti ini" batin Kankuro

"hey jangan kau kira karna sakit seperti ini aku akan kalah dari kalian" ucap Lee dengan lantang.

Lee segera maju kembali karna Temari dan Kankuro belum siap akhirnya terkena pukulan Lee hingga mereka terpental keudara.

"Kiba sekarang" perintah Lee pada Kiba

Kiba yang mengerti maksud Lee segera meyerang mereka berdua dengan Gatsugaa hingga membuat mereka terlempar jauh.

"kau memang hebat Kiba" ucap Lee dengan mengancungkan jempolnya.

"hehehe" tawa Kiba

Masamune dan Sasuke terus menyerang Gaara dengan teknik Kenjutsu tingkat A. dan mereka menggunakan pedang yang diberi oleh Naruto, tapi Naruto menjanjikan akan memberi 3 pedang legendan pada mereka hingga membuat mereka bersemangat untuk mempelajari Kenjutsu.

Masamune terus menyerang Gaara sedangkan Sasuke dengan serangan dadakan dari belakang seperti saat Naruto menyerang dan tiba-tiba menunduk ternyata Sasuke dari belakang menebaskan pedangnya.

"sial kalau begini baiklah" batin Gaara.

Tiba-tiba kumpulan asap sangat banyak keluar dan menampilkan sosok menster pasir berekor satu.

"teme bagimana ini dia menggunakan Sukaku" tanya Naruto

"aku tidak tau Dobe" jawab Sasuke

Mereka bingun bagaima cara mengalahkan Sukaku begini mereka bisa mati di tempat karna mereka pasti akan kalah. Tiba-tiba Masamune ingat scroll kociyose pemberian Jiraya.

"aku tahu teme"ucap Naruto "**Kociyose No Jutsu**" keluar kumpulan asap yang sagat banyak dan memperlihatkan katak besar berwarna merah.

"ada apa kau memanggil ku" tanya Katak tersebut

"aku butuh bantuan mu bos" balas Masamune

"bantuan apa" tanya katak tersebut dan hanya dijawab dengan tunjukan jari yang mengarah ke Sukaku

"jadi itu baiklah cepat kalian berdua naik kepunggung ku" perintah Katak itu

"untuk apa" tanya Sasuke yang dari tadi diam

"kalian harus membanggukan orang itu supaya Sukaku menghilang" jawab Katak

"baiklah" ucap Sasuke dan Masamune bersamaan.

Mereka menaiki punggung katak tersebut atau punggung Gamabunta. Gamabunta terus mendekat kea rah Sukaku tapi Sukaku tidak membiarkan begitu saja Sukaku terus menyerang Gamabunta.

"sial susah sekali mendekat" batin Gamabunta

"tidak akan ku biarkan kau membanggunkan Gaara" ucap Sukaku

"lihat saja nanti" balas Gamabunta

Gamabunta segera melompat dan Masumne, Sasuke hanya berpegangan. Tubah Gamabunta menindihi Sukaku dengan insting Masmune dan Sasuke mendekat ingin membanggunkan tapi tiba-tiba kakinya ditahan pasir akhirnya mereka tidak bisa mendekat.

"sial" batin Sasuke

Masamune terus berfikir bagaimana caranya membangunkan Gaara sampai dia mengingat kalau dia masih punya pedang akhirnya dia melempar pedang itu ke Gaara dengan sukses menancap dikaki Gaara.

"tidak jangan aku baru keluar" ucap Sukaku yang tiba-tiba tubuhnya pecah bagaikan es.

Gaara segera sadar dilihatnya dua orang yang tadi dia lawan Sasuke dan Masamune.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini semua" tanya Masumene

"itu karna aku benci pada semua orang karna mereka tidak bisa menerima kalau aku adalah jincuriki" jwab Gaara

"aku juga jincuriki tapi banyak yang menerima ku, kalau kau mau berusaha pasti bisa seperti Nii-san ku yang tadinya tidak dia akui sekarang di akui" ucap Masamune

"benarkah itu" tanya Gaara yang penasaran

"ya itu benar" balas Sasuke yang dari tadi diam dan sukses membuat Gaara terdiam.

"biklah kami pergi dulu Gaara semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali" ucap Masamune segera pergi.

Konoha sedang masa pemulihan sekarang karna habis berperang melawan Oto dan Suna yang sukses membuat semua pasukan Suna mundur dan pasukan Oto yang mati kecuali yang berambut abu-abu atau Kabuto.

Naruto dan Itachi sekarang sedang barada di kantor Hokage bersama para ninja elit Konoha yang sudah mengetahui tentang rahasia Naruto dan Itachi.

"kalian akan pergi" tanya Minato dan dijawab anggukan oleh mereka berdua "baiklah kalau itu mau kalian, tapi bisa kah kalian menjadi Anbu bayangan Konoha" lanjut Minato

"bisa Tou-san" jawab Naruto

"baiklah kalian akan menjadi Anbu bayangan Konoha" ucap Minato

"tapi kami tidak menggunakan kostum Anbu Konoha dan topeng konoha" ucap Naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu" ucap minato "tapi tunggu sebentar Kaa-san mu akan kesini" lanut Minato

TOK!TOK!TOK!

"ya silakan masuk" ucap Minato dan sukses melihat sosok gadis berambut merah dan itu adalah istrinya Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina segera memeluk Naruto.

"maaf kan Kaa-san Naruto, Masamune dan Tou-san mu sudah cerita" ucap Kushina dan Naruto mebalas pelukan Kushina. Dan setelah beberama lama Naruto melepas pelukannya.

"Kaa-san aku harus pergi karna daftar tinggal ku bukan di Konoha tapi di Kiri" ucap Naruto yang membalikan badanya.

"hati-hati Naruto" ucap semua yang ada disitu. Dan mereka segera menghilang tanpa disari dari tadi ada sosok yang memperhatikan mereka dengan kulit setengah putih setengah hitam dia adalah Zetsu anggota Akatsuki.

"jadi begini kelakukan kalian" ucap sih putih

"kita laporkan kepada Tobi saja" balas hitam

"ide bagus" uacp putih dan mereka segera menghilang

Di perjalan ke Kiri hanya ada keheningan hingga salah satu dari mereka ada yang bertanya.

"Itachi apa kita harus keluar dari Akatsuki" tanya Naruto

"sepertinya begitu, mungkin Info kita tentang perang sinobi keempat sudah beres" jawab itachi

"baiklah" ucap Naruto. Dan mereka terus berjalan.

Setelah sampai di Kirigakure Naruto dan Itachi menuju rumahnya masing-masing.

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto

"Okaeri Naruto-kun" balas Haku dari dalam. Tiba-tiba Naruto dipeluk oleh Haku.

"aku kangen Naruto-kun" ucap Haku

"hey, kenapa kau jadi manja" ucap Naruto "tapi tidak apa lah" lanjut Naruto

"ayo Naruto-kun kita makan" ucap Haku dan mereka segera makan.

Zetsu muncul didepan Tobi yang membuat Tobi kanget.

"ada apa Zetsu" tanya Tobi

"aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau Naruto dan Itachi itu sebenarnya penghianat dan dia yang menghambat pergerakan Akatsuki" jawab Zetsu

"aku sudah tau saat Hange ku di Kirigakuere, Hange melawan Naruto" ucap Tobi

"terus apa yang harus kita lakukan" tanya Zetsu

"kita biarkan saja" jwab Tobi

"yasudah kalau itu mau mu" balas Zetsu

**Keesokan harinya**

Matahari masuk kedalam kamar Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto terbangun dan segera mandi.

Naruto setelah selesai mandi langsung ke ruang makan karna Haku telah menunggunya untuk sarapan.

"kapan ramennya Haku-chan" tanya Naruto

"ramen mulu pasti di Konoha Naruto-kun juga makan ramen kan" tanya Haku

"hehehe iya" jawab Naruto dengan tawa

"kamu jangan terlalu banyak makan ramen Naruto-kun" balas Haku. Akhirnya mereka segera makan.

Masamune dan Sasuke sedang berlatih keras untuk meningkatkan kemampuan mereka.

"kau semakin hebat saja Dobe" ucap Sasuke

"kau juga Teme" balas Masamune tanpa mereka sadari ada dua pasang mata yang melihatnya. Dengan cepat Masamune melempar kunainya.

"siapa kalian, cepat keluar" ucap Masamune dengan ketus dan menampilakn dua sosok Gadis yang satu berambut Indigo yang satu berambut pink.

"jadi kalian" ucap Sasuke

"kenapa kalian mengintip" tanya Masamune

"kami hanya memperhatikan kalian, kalian sungguh hebat" jawab Sakura yang merona

"oh ya elemen mu apa Hinata" tanya Masamune pada Hinata

"a-a-angin Masamune-kun" ucap Hinata yang terbata-bata

"oh kalau begitu ambil ini, itu adalah scroll elemen angina kamu bisa pelajarinya" ucap Masamune dan di ambil oleh Hinata "semoga kau menjadi lebih kuat Hinta" lanjut Masamune

"elemen mu apa Sakura" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura

"tanah" jawab Sakura

"baiklah ambil scroll ini, ini adalah scroll elemen tanah dan ninja medis kau bisa menggunakanya" ucap Sasuke yang memberi scrollnya "semoga kau bisa menjadi ninja medis yang hebat Sakura" lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto dan Haku sedang berjalan disebua tempat rahasia klan Yuki dan tepat dibawah sana ada sosok Naga es yang bisa dijadikan Kociyose karna mengingat Naruto tidak ada hewan kociyose akhirnya Haku membawanya kemari karna Haku percaya pasti Naruto bisa menaklukan Naga e situ (A/N: naga es disini seprti Naga Blue eyes milik Setto kaiba di Yu-gi-oh).

"maaf Naruto-kun aku hanya bisa mengantar sampai sini" ucap haku

"ya tidak apa aku akan kesana sendiri" balas Naruto segera memasuki tempat kusus klan Yuki itu.

Naruto kaget karna dia masuk melihat sosok naga berwarna putih.

"hey" panggil Naruto yang membuat Naga yang sedang tertidur itu terbangun.

"ada apa, apa kau meminta ku menjadi Kociyose mu aku tidak akan mau" ucap naga itu

"jangan terlalu galak, aku kesini hanya meminta bantuan mu saja" balas Naruto

"bantuan apa" tanya Naga itu

"saat ini dunia sedang dalam keadaan kritis karna ada seseorang yang ingin membangkitkan Jubi, jadi aku harap kau mau menjadi kociyose ku" jawab Naruto

"ada syaratnya" ucap Naga itu

"apa" tanya Naruto

"kau harus bisa mengalahkan ku" jawab Naga itu

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek


	11. Chapter 11

Orenji: iya saya maaf kalau masih ada typo

Monkey D nico: iya

Namikaze minato: yup benar sekali

Jigoku: bukan totsuka kalau totsuka punya Itachi kalau Naruto totsuko kembaram pedang totsuka

Uzumaki-Namikaze: akan terjawab dichapter ini

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: Nindaime Madara Uchiha**

**Raiting: T **

**Genere: Adventur & Fantasy**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tidak**

**Chapter 11**

Naruto terus bertarung dengan Naga e situ tapi Naruto kewalahan menghadapi Naga e situ. Naga es itu mampu membuat semua ruangan menjadi es untungnya Naruto bisa menghindar saat Naga es mengeluarkan suhunya.

"untung aku bisa menghindar telat sedikit bisa mati aku" batin Naruto.

"apa kau menyerah bocah" tanya Naga e situ

"aku tidak akan menyerah demi memperdamaikan dunia ini" jawab Naruto dengan lantang

"anak yang menarik" batin Naga itu "mungkin bisa aku tes satu serangan lagi" batin Naga e situ.

Naga e situ kemudian menyerang Naruto kembali dengan 1000 peluru es yang mengarah ke Naruto tapi Naruto dapat menghindarinya saat Naruto menghindar satu peluru es mengarah padanya membuat Naruto terkena dan terlempar jauh.

"bagaimana kau menyerah sekarang" tanya Naga e situ

"akutidak akan menyerah" jawab Naruto dibalik kumpulan asap saat kumpulan asp menghilang Naruto menampilkan mata Fumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan.

Naruto dengan cepat berlari sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya yang dipunggung dan berlari dengan kecepat tinggi dan menyerang Naga e situ tapi dapat ditahan oleh sayap Naga e situ membuat Naruto mundur. Tapi Naruto tidak menyerah begitu saja di kembali menyerang Naga es dengan Kenjutsu, Naruto sengaja tidak menggunakan Ninjutsu agar Naga e situ tidak terluka. Dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi Naruto berlari tapi seperti tadi ditahan oleh saypnya.

"kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku" ucap Naga es itu yang menahan serang Naruto.

"oh ya" balas Naruto yang tiba-tiba ada diatas kepala Naga es itu menggunakan Hirashin. "sekerang bagaimna" tanya Naruto

"baik aku mengaku kalah dari mu bocah" jawab naga e situ "cepat turun" perintah naga itu.

"baiklah" balas Naruto kemudian turun.

"isi gulungan ini dengan darah mu" perintah Naga itu mengeluarkan scroll kociyose

"hai" balas Naruto kemudian mengisi scroll itu dengan darahnya. "ini sudah" ucap Naruto

"kau simpan baik-baik scroll itu, kalau kau perlu bantuan tinggal panggil aku" ucap Naga itu "aku mau tidur duli" lanjut Naga itu kemudian tidur kembali.

"dasar naga pemalas" batin naruto "oh ya nama mu siapa" tanya Naruto sebelum naga e situ tidur

"takaru" jawab Naga e situ "sudah sana aku ingin tidur" lanjut naga itu. Kemuadian Naruto pergi.

Itachi sedang menghadap sang Yondaime Hokage karna dipanggil oleh sang Yondaime Hokage ayahnya Naruto, Minato Namikaze.

"ada apa Hokage-sama memanggil saya" tanya Itachi yang menggunakan kostum jubbah hitam berkerah tinggi dengan topeng gagak.

"Naruto mana" tanya sang Yondaime Hokage

"dia sedang bersama Haku ketempat rahasia clan Yuki" jawab Itachi

"tempat rahasi clan Yuki, bagaimana Haku bisa tahu" tanya sang Yondaime Hokage

"karna saat itu bagunan clan Yuki sudah hancur tapi Haku mencari-mencari benda bersama sang ibunya dan mendapatkan 1 pedang naga es yang sering dibawa Naruto dan menemukan Naga es yang bisa dijadikan Kociyose tapi Haku tidak berniat karna dia tahu kalau kemampuan Naga itu bukan kemampuan sembarangan" jawab Itachi

"baiklah" ucap Itachi

"lalu ada apa Hokage-sama memanggil ku" tanya Itachi

"aku ingin kalian melatih Masamune dan Sasuke selama 2 tahun di luar desa" jawab Yondaime Hokage

"tentu saya dengan senang hati akan melatih mereka pasti Naruto juga akan senang" ucap Itachi

"baiklah satu minggu lagi kalian kesini" balas sang Yondaime Hokage

"hai" ucap Itachi kemudian pergi.

"aku harap kau bisa melatih Masamune menjadi kuat Naruto" batin Minato

Naruto dan Haku sedang berjalan-jalan di desa Kiri Naruto menceritakan saat dia bertarung dengan Takaru sang Naga e situ. Haku yang mendengar hanya tersenyum kearah Naruto yang membuat Naruto merona. Naruto dan Haku melewati took topeng Naruto melihat topeng naga yang persis mukanya seperti Takaru, karna Naruto belum membeli topeng untuk menghadap sang ayah Yondaime Hokage akhirnya dimasuk ketoko itu.

"hey Naruto-kun mau ngapain" tanya Haku

"tentu membeli topeng" jawab Naruto

"buat apaan topeng" tanya Haku yang bingung dengan kekasihnya

"untuk menghadap Tou-san kalau aku dipanggil" jawab Naruto "masa aku harus seprti ini nanti ketahuan oleh anggota Akatsuki yang lain" lanjut Naruto

"og yasudah cepat sana" ucap Haku

"hai" balas Naruto kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Haku yang sukses membuat Haku melongo dan merono.

"Naruto-kun mencium ku" batin Haku memegangi bibirnya.

Naruto masuk kedalam took itu kemudian banyak sekali topeng-topeng keren ada yang berbentuk hewan maupun tengkorak. Naruto mengambil topeng dengan bentuk naga yang mirip dengan Takaru sang sosok naga es.

"pak ini berapa" tanya Naruto yang mengambil topeng Naga itu

"haya 2.000 ryo" jawab penjaga took itu

"baiklah ini uangnya pak" ucap Naruto mengeluarkan uangnya dan segera pergi.

Naruto segera kembali dan memakai topengnya tapi saat dia ketempat Haku, Haku malah kaget dan terkejut hingga membuatnya takut.

"kyyyyaaaaaa" ucap Haku ketakutan

"ini aku Naruto" ucap dibalik topeng itu kemudian membuka topengnya dan memperlihatkan sosok orang yang tampan.

"Naruto-kun mengkagetkan ku saja" balas Haku

"maaf" ucap Naruto kemudian menyimpan topengnya "ayo jalan-jalan lagi" lanjut Naruto kemudian merangkul pinggang Haku.

"Naruto-kun tangannya" ucap Haku dengan merona

"tak apa lah hanya pinggang dari pada aku pegang bukit kembar mu" balas Naruto dengan senyum mesum

"dasar mesum" ucap Haku mencubit lengan Naruto

"iya-iya, aku kan Cuma merangkul" balas Naruto "ayo lanjutkan" lanjut Naruto kemudian mereka berjalan-jalan kembali dengan tangan Naruto yang merangkul pinggang Haku dan kadang-kandang Naruto sentuh bukit kembar Haku yang sukses mendapat cubitan dari Haku.

Naruto dan Haku sedang ada ditaman tiba-tiba ada yang mendatangi mereka.

"Dobe" panggil seseorang dari belakang.

"eh kau Temen ada apa" tanya Naruto

"satu minggu lagi kita akan ke Konoha untuk melatih Masamune dan Sasuke diluar desa" jawab sosok itu ternyata Itachi

"ya baiklah karna ini mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan anggota baru selain kita berlima" ucap Naruto

"yak au benar" balas Itachi

FLASHBACK

"apa kau bilang Naruto dan Itachi keluar dari Akatsuki" bentak Yahiko kepada Tobi

"maaf Yahiko-sama sepertinya begitu" jawab Tobi

"baiklah bawa kepala mereka kesini" perintah Yahiko

"hai" balas Tobi

Naruto dan Itachi sedang ada di Konoha sebelum kembali ke Kiri dia menemui Yugao, Masamune dan Sasuke.

"kalian mau ikut tidak dalam organisasi kita" tanya Naruto

"organisasi apa dulu Naruto" tanya Yugao

"organisasi yang menjaga kelima Negara besar dari pergerakan Akatsuki dan dinamakan Zitkai" jawab Itachi karna dari pada diam mendingan berbicara

"aku ikut" ucap Masamune

"aku juga" ucap Sasuke

"baiklah aku ikut juga" balas Yugao

"baiklah kalau begitu tinggal cari 5 orang lagi" ucap Naruto "kami pergi dulu ayo Yugao kau kan disuruh ke ruang Hokage" lanjut Naruto

"hai" jawab Yugao

"hati-hati Nii-san" ucap Masamune melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

FLASHBACK OFF

"kalian menyembunyikan apaan sih" tanya Haku yang bingung

"bukan apa-apa Haku-chan" jawab Naruto

"Naruto-kun pelit" ucap Haku yang mengkembungkan pipinya

"hahaha, emang bukan apa-apa Haku-chan" balas Naruto yang gemes melihat Haku

"awas dah kalo boong" ucap Haku dengan ancaman

"hn" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto "ayo pulang Haku-chan" lanjut Naruto "kami duluan Itachi" tambah Naruto

"seandainya Yugao ada disini" batin Itachi yang ingin bermesraan seperti rivalnya sekaligus sahabatnya.

Naruto segera mandi karna hari sudah sore. Setelah selesai Naruto langsung ke ruang makan untuk makan bersama Haku. Dan setelah selesai mereka keruang tengah untuk mengobrol

"Naruto-kun nanti akan pergi lagi" tanya Haku

"sepertinya begitu" jawab Naruto

"berapa lama" tanya Haku

"2 tahun" jawab Naruto

"a-a-apa 2 tahun" ucap Haku terbata-bata

"sebelum aku pergi aku ingin kita melakukan sesuatu" ucap Naruto

"a.." ucapan Haku terpotong karna tiba-tiba Naruto mencium bibirnya dengan kasih sayang lama-lama ciuman itu berubah menjadi nafsu.

Naruto dan Haku keudian bangun karna hari sudah pagi Naruto dan Haku yang sadar apa yang semalam mereka lakukan membuat mereka senang karna mereka saling mencintai dan menyanyagi kemudian Haku juga percaya kalau Naruto pasti bakal menikahinya.

"Naruto-kun semoga kalau aku hamil dan nanti anak kita laki-laki bisa setegar Naruto-kun kalau dalam menghadapi cobaan" ucap haku

"iya, aku harap kalau perempuan sama seperti ibunya yang cantik, manis, lembut dan perhatian" balas Naruto yang m,embuat Haku merona

Masamune, Sasuke dan Yugao sedang latihan teknik Kenjutsu karna mereka kurang ahli dalam Kenjutsu walaupun Yugao bisa dibilang teknik Kenjutsunya tingkat atas tapi Yugao nyadar kalau teknik Kenjutsunya masih dibawah Naruto dan Itachi.

"hey Teme kau bisa ajari aku cidori tidak" Masamune

"memang kau punya elemen petir" tanya balik Sasuke

"kata Nii-san sih ada" jawab Masamune

"baiklah akan ku ajarkan" balas Sasuke.

Masamune dan Sasuke belajar teknik Ninjutsu sedangkan Yugao belar teknik Kenjutsu.

Naruto dan Itachi sedang membuat jubbah dengan lambing Uchiha dibelakangnya dan lambing Naga di belakangnya.

"sepertinya ini sudah lumayan Dobe" ucap Itachi

"iya" balas Naruto

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek


	12. Chapter 12

**Yoyo: nanti**

**Nyuga tontong: nanti karna Naruto belum nunjukin semua kemampuannya kalau dia keluarin nanti ketahun Obito dong**

**Jiplak: saya gak janji**

**Redcas: minto tidak tahu kalau namikaze akan melakukan kudeta**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: Nindaime Madara Uchiha**

**Raiting: T **

**Genere: Adventur & Fantasy**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tidak**

**Chapter 12**

Naruto dan Itachi sedang berjalan menuju desa Konoha Naruto menggunakan jubah berkerah tinggi dengan lambang Naga dibelakangnya dan dengan topeng naga yang menutupi wajah tampannya. Sedangkan Itachi menggunakan jubah berkerah tinggi dengan lambang Uchiha dibelakangnya dan topeng gagak yang menutupi wajahnya. Mereka terus melompat dari satu pohon kepohon lainya. Hingga salah dari mereka melepas keheningan.

"hey Dobe apa kau tak kasian dengan Haku yang sehabis melakukan hubungan itu langsung kau tinggal pergi begitu saja" tanya Itachi

"pada awalnya iya, tapi kata Haku-chan aku rela perawan ku hilang demi orang yang ku sayang walaupun akan berpisah dua tahun aku akan tetap menunggu mu bersama anak mu ini yang ada pada Rahim ku, kata Haku seperti itu" jawab Naruto

"kalau itu memang keputusan Haku ya sudah aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" ucap Itachi yang terus melompati poho dari satu pohon ke pohon lainya.

**Kantor Hokage**

Yondaime Hokage sang ayah dari Naruto dan Masamune a.k.a Minato Namikaze yang sedang menungu seseorang yang tidak lain yang tidak bukan adalah naruto dan Itachi karna mereka tidak datang-datang padahal Minato sudah lama menunggu bersama Masamune dan Sasuke yang ikut menunggu sampai membuat mereka bosan dan malah bermait tod.

"jujur atau tantangan" tanya Sasuke

"jujur" jawab Masamune

"baiklah, siapa wanita yang kau cintai" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum licik

"kalau tidak ku jawab apa hukumannya" tanya balik Masamune

"menjitak kepala Yondaime Hokage" jawab Sasuke dengan senum licik

"baiklah akan aku lakukan" ucap Masamune lalu mendekati ayahnya dan menjitak kepalanya.

"ittai, apa yang kau lakukan baka" marah Minato kepada anaknya karna tiba-tiba menjitaknya dan segera dia elus-elus

"menjitak kepala Tou-san" jawab Masamune dengan enteng wajah tanpa dosa.

"kenapa kau menjitak kepala Tou-san" tanya Minato lagi dengan tatapan serius

"kepo banget wleee" jawab Masamune yang menjulurkan lidahnya dan segera menjauh tapi sebelum menjauh.

"sekali lagi ya Tou-san" ucap Masamune dan.

PLETAK

Sukses benar masamune menjitak kepala Minato hingga membuat Minato marah dan segera menangkap anaknya.

"ayo kau tidak bisa lari" ucap Minato dengan seyum licik

"oh ya" balas Masamune dengan senyum licik dan tiba-tiba menghilang

"kemana anak itu" batin Minato dan

DUUUAAAKKKHHH

Kepala Minato di injak oleh Masamune.

"maaf Tou-san tidak sengaja" ucap Masamune kemudia lari dengan sekencang-kencangnya.

**2 JAM KEMUDIAN**

Yondaime sedang asik membaca buku karya senseinya itu tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang.

"maaf Hokage-sama kami terlambat" ucap sosok itu yang menggunakan topeng gagak yang diketahui adalah Itachi

"jadi begini kelakukan Tou-san kalau diluar rumah, aku lapor Kaa-san aahh" ucap Naruto yang berjalan kearah pintu keluar dan.

BUUUGGGGHHHH

"mana Nii-san katanya sudah datang, ko hanya Itachi-Niii, Nii-san mana" tanya Masamune dengan muka tanpa dosa bersama Sasuke yang geleng-geleng kepala

"Nii-san dibalik pintu Dobe" jawab Sasuke dan Masamune segera menarik pintnya dan menampilkan sosok kakaknya yang ditakuti terjepit pintu dengan gaya tidak elit.

"maaf Nii-san aku tidak sengaja" rengek Masamune

"karna kau telah membuat Nii-san begini, Nii-san akan memberi mu hukaman" balas Naruto dengan senyum licik

Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke dan Masamune ingin berangkat dan segera berpamitan terutama kepada sang Yondaime Hokage di ruang Hokage bukan di Gerang desa.

"Tou-san aku harap kau bisa menjaga cucu mu selama aku pergi, awasi terus Haku-chan" ucap Naruto "kalau perlu kalian jemput saja dan ajak dia kesni bilang suruhan dari Naruto" lanjut Naruto "kemudian untuk mu Kaa-san karna kau pernah hamil aku harap kau bisa mengajari Haku-chan" tambah Naruto

"baik Naruto kami akan melakukan itu semua" ucap Minato

"terimakasih Tou-san, kami jalan dulu" ucap Naruto dan mereka segeri pergi menggunakan Shushin.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke dan Masamune terus melompati pohon dari satu pohon kepohon lainya karna hening suara kaki mereka terdengar tapi kelihatannya Masamune tidak suka dengan keheningan dan mulai berbicara.

"hey Nii-san kita mau kemana" tanya Masamune

"ke Iwagakure" jawab Naruto dengan datar

"untuk apa" tanya Sasuke yang dari diam

"mencari seseorang" jawab Naruto

"siapa namanya" tanya Masamune dan Sasuke

"yang pernah aku lawan" jawab Naruto

"siapa? Gray" tanya Masamune

"hn" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto

"untuk apa" tanya Masamune

"aku ingin memasukan dia ke Zitkai" jawab Naruto "dan kalian jangan lupa dengan temannya yang bernama Natsu" lanjut Naruto

"hai" jawab mereka semua kecuali Itachi yang lebih baik memilih diam

Baru beberapa langkah mereka membecarakan sosok Natsu dan Gray tiba-tiba sosok orangnya sudah ada didepan mereka.

"kalian lagi ada apa orang Konoha kesini" tanya Gray dengan ketus "lalu siapa yang bersama kalian, apa itu Anbu Konoha" lanjut Gray. Naruto langsung membuka topengnya dan membuat mataGray membulat.

"Na-Na-Naruto" ucap Gray terbata-bata melihat sosok beberapa bulan yang lalu yang pernah dia temui

FLASHBACK ON

Naruto berjalan dikawasan Iwagakure diterus memegangi perutnya karna sudah seminggu dia tidak makan akibat kepergian Madara. Naruto terus berjalan yang lama-lama pandangannya menjdai kabur dan buram.

"ini kah akhir dari hidup ku, kakek maaf kan aku tidak bisa melaksanakan tugas terakhirku" batin Naruto dan.

BUAKGH

Naruto pingsan disitu tapi dari jauh ada sosok laki-laki dengan tambut biru dongker Sinobi Iwagakure dan membawa pedang legenda es dia adalah Gray. Gray dengan cepat menghampiri pemuda yang mungkin seumuran dengan dia atau Gray lebih muda satu tahun darinya.

"kasian sekali dia" guram Gray dan membopong Naruto dengan menaikan Naruto dipundaknya,

Sesampai dirumah Gray, kemudian Gray mengurusnya karna kedua orang tudaya telah mati akibat dibunuh Akatsuki dan membuat dia sangat dendam kepada Akatsuki. Naruto terus dirawat oleh Gray sampai beberapa hari, dan sampai benar-benar Naruto pulih.

"Gray sudah cukup aku sudah sehat sekarang" ucap Naruto

"kau yakin Naruto" tanya Gray

"yakin Gray, aku akan pergi sekarang semoga kau bisa menjaga dirimu dan jangan luput dari kesedihan ya" jawab Naruto yang sebenarnya meneteskan air mata karna dia harus pergi lagi padahalal Naruto baru dapat teman tapi mau api demi impian kakeknya dia harus melwan hatinya "jaa ne, semoga kita bisa ketemukembali" lanjut Naruto kemudia menghilang

FLASHBACK OFF

"iya ini aku Naruto" balas Naruto dengan senyum

"apa kabar mu" tanya Natsu yang kaget karna melihat Naruto. Natsu juga ikut merawat Naruto saat Naruto dirumah Gray.

"baik, kalian sensiri" jawab dan tanya Naruto

"baik juga, tapi saat kami diujian Chunin ada yang bisa mengalahkan kami bahkan membuat kami pingsang, tapi kami bingung kenapa mereka tidak membunuh kami" jawab Gray

"karna sosok yang kau lawan adalah aku, dan yang kau lawan Natsu itu adalah sahabat ku" ucap Naruto

"jadi kau melakukan Hange saat itu" tanya Gray

"ya begitu lah, tapi kami melakukan itu demi menyelamatkan Konoha dari Orochimaru" jawab Naruto

"kalau soal kabar itu kami sudah dengar" ucap Gray "lalu kalian mau apa kesini" tanya Gray

"aku kesini untuk mengajak kalian ke organisasi ku bernama Zitkai" jawab Naruto

"apa fungsinya organisasi itu" tanya Gray

"menghabat pergerakan Akatsuki dan kita mulai mencoba membunuh anggota Akatsuki satu persatu" jawab Naruto

"baiklah kami ikut" ucap Natsu

"baiklah kalau begitu" balas Naruto memakai topengnya kembali dan menggambil sesuatu dari kantongnya "ini adalah keterangan semua tentang Akatsuki dan scroll jutsu Suiton, Futon, Hyouton, dan Katon, kalian pelajari itu dan jika ada Akatsuki didekat daerah Iwa kalian misa memberi tahu kami lewat telepati disitu sudah ada bagaimana cara menggunakannya" lanjut Naruto

"apa kau akan pergi lagi" tanya Gray

"ya tentu kita masih kurang anggota" jawab Naruto "jaa ne" lanjut naruto dan kemudian mereka menghilang.

Dimarkas Akatsuki semua anggota Akatsuki shock atas keluarnya Naruto dan Itachi yang dibarakan sama-sama dari Konoha dan sama-sama membantai clan sendiri dihari yang sama serta pergi dari desa sama-sama dan ini memunculkan kalau ada yang ganjal diantara mereka.

"karna mereka telah mengetahui semua informasi tentang Akatsuki aku harap kalian bisa membawa kepala mereka kesini" ucap Yahiko

"hai" jawab semua dengan penuh emosi

Di Konohagakure ada sesosok Cinderela yang baru masuk menjadi warga Konoha. Dia adalah calon istri dari Naruto Namikaze dan calon ibu dari anak Naruto Namikaze dia adalah Haku Yuki yang sekarang mengganti marga menjadi Haku Namikaze.

Haku sekarang berada di Mansion keluarga Namikaze bersama sang calon mertuanya yang berambut merah dan kuning. Ya dia adalah Kushina Namukaze dan Minato Namikaze. Oh ya kenapa Minato sudah pulang, itu karna hari sudah sore dan sekarang mereka sedang melakukan makan malam.

"Haku-chan ayo makan bersama" panggil Kushina dari dapur.

"iya Kaa-san sebentar" jawab Haku yang dikamar mandi. Oh ya kenapa Haku memanggil Kaa-san karna disuruh Minato dan Kushina untuk memanggil itu.

Mereka bertiga sedang makan bersama.

"oh ya Haku-chan sudah mempersiapkan nama belum" tanya Kushina pada calon menantunya.

"belum Kaa-san baru dua minggu, aku juga belum tau apa jenis kelaminnya" jawab Haku

"Naruto hebat juga bisa mendapat wanita secantik dirimu dan selembut diri mu Haku" kali ini sang Yondaime Hokage yang berbicara dan sukses mendapat cubitan dari Kushina.

"dia menantu mu jangan kau coba menggodanya" ucap Kushina

"iya-iya" balas Minato

Disebuah hutan ada 4 orang ninja yang sedang berkemah.

"hey Dobe seprtinya Akatsuki sudah mulai mencari kita" ucap Itachi

"iya sepertinya begitu tadi aku dapat laporan dari Gray kalau dia melihat salah satu anggota Akatsuki dan anggota itu bertanya padanya tentang kita" balas Naruto

"aku harap kita bisa mencari anggota sebelum mereka menemukan kita" ucap Itachi

"hn kau benar" balas Naruto "ayo kita tidur mereka juga sudah pada tidur" lanjut Naruto kemudian mereka segera tidur

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek


	13. Chapter 13

**Yoyo: akan terjawab dichapter ini**

**Thanatosku: sorry ya gan kalo typo**

**Terimakasih atas dukungannya bikin saya jadi semangay lanjutin fic ini**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: Nindaime Madara Uchiha**

**Raiting: T **

**Genere: Adventur & Fantasy**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tidak**

**Chapter 13**

Pagi telah tiba di daerah hutan Iwagakure terdapat 4 orang sinobi yang sedang melakukan latihan mereka. Mereka adalah Naruto, Itachi, Masamune, dan Sasuke.

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu**" tercipta dua bunshin Naruto. "baiklah sekarang kita bagi tugas Masamune dan Sasuke kalian berlatih bersama dengan bunshin ku, kau Itachi cari anggota baru dan aku akan latihan sendiri untuk meningkatkan kemampuan ku" ucap Naruto

"baiklah Nii-san" balas Masamune sedangkan dua Uchiha hanya membalas 'hn' dan Itachi segera pergi menggunakan Sushin sedangkan Naruto juga pergi dengan Hirashin tanpa segel.

"baiklah sekarang kau ikut aku Sasuke" ucap bunshin 2 Naruto dan seperti biasa hanya dia jawab 'hn'

"dan kau latihan bersama ku" ucap bunshin 1 Naruto kepada Masamune

"hai" balas Masamune dan mereka segera memulai latihannya

Naruto yang merasa tempatnya sudah aman akhirnya melakukan sebuah jutsu.

"**kociyose no jutsu"** kumpulan asap datang dan menampilkan sesosok Naga putih bermata biru muda dia adalah takaru

"ada apa kau memanggil ku" tanya Takaru kepada Naruto yang mengganggu tidur siangnya.

"aku ingin belajar sage mode dari mu" jawab Naruto

"bukan kah kau sudah mempunyai Sharingan kenapa kau ingin belajar Sage mode" tanya Takaru yang bingung pada Naruto

"aku ingin menyatukan teknik kebanggan Hasirama Senju dan Uchiha Madara pasti akan sangat kuat" jawab Naruto

"kalau kau ingin belajar Sage Mode baiklah tapi aku tidak janji kau akan mampu menguasai Sage mode Naga dalam waktu satu hari" ucap Takaru

"ya aku tahu Takaru" balas Naruto dan mereka mulai latihan Sage mode.

Masamune yang dari tadi mempelajari jutsu-jutsu elemen petir hanya pusing sendiri walaupun Masamune mampu menguasai jutsu-jutsu petir rank-C seperti Cidori. Sekarang Masamune sedang belajar jutsu **Kaminari no ya no jutsu **sebuah petir yang membentuk panah dan dapat membuat sebanyak-banyaknya sesuai kapasitas cakra. Ini adalah jutsu ciptaan Nii-sannya sendiri yang sangat di kagumi a.k.a Naruto Namikaze.

"sial kenapa jutsu ini sudah sekali" batin Masamune

"jangan gerutu-gerutu tidak jelas deh, ayo lanjutkan aku ingin lihat sampai mana kau bisa menguasai teknik ini" ucap bunshin 1 Naruto kepada Masamune

"hai" balas Masamune dan kembali melanjutkan latihannya.

Masamune mulai dengan mengalirkan cakra ketanggannya sama seperti waktu menciptakan cidori tapi kali ini berbeda dia harus membuat panah dan butuh konsentrasi yang sangat banyak. Walaupun Masamune sudah bisa mengeluarkan busurnya tapi dia belum bisa mengeluarkan anak panahnya yang bahkan sangat sulir baginya.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Sasuke belajar menguasai teknik matanya dan mulai mempelajari jutsu-jutsu Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke hanya mampu menguasai teknik Amaterasu dan Sasuke sekarang sedang belajar teknik genjutsu yang mampu dikuasai oleh Nii-sannya Tsukuyon itulah teknik Genjutsu yang sedang dipelajari oleh Sasuke.

"Naruto-Nii kok jutsunya susah banget sih" keluh Sasuke.

"sudah kalukan saja kalau kau ingin kuat" balas bunshin 2 Naruto kepada Sasuke. Dan seperti biasa hanya dijawab 'hn'.

Sasuke mulai belajar jutsu Tsukuyon walaupun Sasuke tahu cakra dia terkuras banyak akibat jutsu itu tapi Sasuke terus belajar karna ini untuk dia sendiri.

Itachi sedang mencari anggota baru untuk Zitkai karna aggotanya masih kurang tiga atau empat orang lagi. Saat Itachi memasuki kawasan Oto ada 4 orang yang mendekat ke Itachi dan Itachi kemudian menekan cakranya sampai titik terakhir dan setelah 4 orang itu melewati Itachi kemudian Itachi mengikuti mereka.

"sebenarnya siapa mereka" batin Itachi

Salah satu dari mereka ada yang merasakan cakra Itachi walaupun Itachi sudah menekannya tapi belum sampai habis.

"Suiget sepertinya ada yang mengikuti kita" ucap salah satu dari mereka yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah dan berkacamata dan bisa dibilang masih berumur 14 tahun tapi jangan tanya soal kemampuan mereka yang setara dengan height Jounin.

"cepat kita cari halaman yang luas untuk bertarung" ucap seseorang yang berambut putih yang dipanggil Suigetsu.

"hai" jawab mereka serempak.

Mereka semua langsung pada menuju tempat untuk bertarung walaupun mereka berempat tapi tetap mereka harus hati-hati.

"baiklah ini cocok" ucap seseorang berambut orange.

"sepertinya begitu Jugo" ucap sih berambut putih a.k.a Suigetsu

Baru mereka sampai tiba-tiba seseorang juga sampai dengan jubah berkerah tinggi dan bertopeng gagak serta jangan lupan pedang dan lanbang Uchiha di belakangnya.

"jadi kalian merasakannya" ucap sosok bertopeng gagak itu

"siapa kau" tanya sih rambut putih Suigetsu yang merasakan cakra megerikan

"aku tidak ingin bertarung aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian bergabung ke organisasi ku" ucap sosok topeng gagak

"organisasi apa dan apa fungsinya" tanya sih rambut orange Jugo

"Zitkai fungsinya menghambat pergerakan Akatsuki dan membunuh anggotanya" jawab sosok topeng gagak itu "bukan kah kalian dari Oto" tanya sosok gagak itu

"memang" jawab rambut putih Suigetsu

"mengapa kalian kabur bukannya Orocimaru telah mati" tanya sosok gagak itu

"Orocimaru memang telah mati tapi ada yang lebih parih lagi yang mengendalikan desa Oto" jawab Suigetsu

"siapa orang itu" tanya sosok gagak itu

"Kabuto Yushi yang telah mengambil cakra Orocimaru dan telah menguasai sage mode sempurna milik ular yang sangat menjijikan" jawab Suigetsu (A/N: Kabuto disini seperti saat Kabuto memakai jubah merah yang telah mengambil cakra Orocimaru)

"jadi dia ya" ucap sosok gagak itu dan membuka topengnya "kemungkinan dia berkerjasama dengan Akatsuki" lanjut sosok itu yang ternyata Itachi yang membuat mereka shock

"Uchiha Itachi missing-nin rank-S yang telah membantai semua clannya sendiri" ucap Suigetsu yang mulai merinding.

"kalian jangan sok tahu kalau memang tidak tahu aku memabantai clan ada tunjuannya" balas Itachi

"apa" tanya mereka semua

"aku akan memberi tahu kalian kalau kalian mau bergabung dengan ku" ucap Itachi

"memang siapa saja anggotanya" tanya Suigetsu

"Natsu, Gray, Yugao, Masamune, Sasuke, diri ku, dan sang ketua Naruto Namikaze" jawab Itachi

"jadi bagaimana mungkin adik mu tidak membencimu" uacap Suigetsu

"sudah kubilang aku akan ceritakan kalau kalian mau ikut" ucap Itachi

"baiklah aku ikut" ucap Jugo

"eh Jugo kau…." Ucapan Suigetsu terpotong karna Jugo cepat-cepat berbicara.

"aku ingin ikut karna pesan terakhir Kimimaro yang terus ikuti langkah Naruto" jawab Jugo

"huh…baiklah aku ikut juga" jawab Suigetsu dan yang lainnya hanya "hai"

"baiklah kalau begitu kalian ikut aku" ucap Itachi

Masamune akhirnya bisa membuat anak panahnya walaupun aru dua tapi itu sudah lumayan bagus untu pemula. Sedangkan Sasuke sekarang sedang melatih tubuhnya agar bisa menggunakan Susano'o.

"sampai kapan aku harus berlatij jutsu ini terus" batin Masamune

"jangan gerutu lakukan saja yang ku perintahkan" ucap bunshin 1 Naruto yang tidak memalingkan mukanya dari buku-buku jutsu rank-S dan SS

Sasuke sudah mulai kehabisan nafas ketahuan dari nafasnya yang mulai terengah-engah.

"Naruto-Nii istirahat dulu ya cape nih" ucap Sasuke dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh bunshin 2 Naruto "Dobe kasian sekali" batin Sasuke.

Itachi bersama anggota tim Zitkai yang baru sudah sampai di perkemahan dan disana hanya ada dua orang dan dua bunshin.

"jadi Naruto belum pulang" tanya Itachi kepada mereka

"belum Nii=san" jawab Sasuke yang menggigit tomatnya.

"baiklah kalian bisa memperkenalkan diri kalian sekarang" ucap Itachi kepada tiga orang disitu.

"baiklah nama ku Suigetsu Hozuki" sirambut putih "namaku Jugo" rambut Orange "nama ku Karin Uzumaki" rambut merah "nama ku Mitsuka" rambut biru dongker

"baiklah kalian boleh istirahat dan kalian juga harus istirahat" ucap Itachi kemudian masuk tenda.

**2 tahun kemudian**

Semua anggota Zitkai sudah pada terkumpul termasuk Gray, Natsu, Yugao dan Naruto yang sudah kembali dari latihannya selama 2 tahun full. Mereka sedang membicarakan masalah mereka.

"baiklah aku yang bertanggung jawab atas kelompok ini dan kalian tahu kalau kemampuan kalian semua sudah meningkat derastis dari apa yang aku bayangkan" ucap Naruto dengan bijaksana. "aku punya hadiah untuk Itachi dan Sasuke" lanjut Naruto dan mengeluarkan scroll.

"**Sharingan scroll no jutsu**" tercipta kumpulan asap yang kecil dan menampilkan dua tabung berair yang isinya dua mata Mangekyou Sharingan. "Itachi, Sasuke ini adalah mata ayah dan ibu kalian setelah aku periksa mata Itachi cocok dengan mata Mikoto-san dan Sasuke cocok dengan mata Fugaku-san" ucap Naruto yang memberikan tabung mata itu "Karin tolong kau gambungkan mata itu kemata mereka berdua" lajut naruto

"baik Naruto-kun" ucap Karin dan membawa mereka berdua ke tenda.

"baiklah sekarang untuk Suigetsu sepertinya kemampuan mu hampir sama dengan Zabuza-sama jadi terima scroll ini" ucap Naruto yang melempar scroll itu "itu adalah scroll yang berisi senjata Zabuza-sama" lanjut Naruto

"terimakasih Naruto" ucap Suigetsu dan memasukan scroll itu kedalam kantungnya.

"Yugao untuk mu adalah pedang kusus yang aku dapat dari seseorang karn kau ahli dalam permainan Kenjutsu aku berikan scroll ini" ucap Naruto melempar scroll kearah Yugao "itu adalah pedang Naga biru" lanjut Naruto

"terimakasih Naruto" ucap Yugao

"maaf Jugo, Gray dan Natsu maaf aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk kalian, karna kau Jugo kemampuan mu itu tidak terlalu ahli dalam Kenjutsu tapi kau sangat ahli dalam penempatan cakra yang pas, sedangkan Gray kau sudah punya senjata andalan mu, untuk Natsu kau sama seperti Jugo" ucap naruto

"iya tidak apa-apa Naruto" balas Mereka bertiga

"untuk mu Mitsuka aku hanya bisa memberi mu ini" ucap Naruto melempar scroll "itu adalah teknik medis tingkat atas kau bisa belajar bersama Karin" lanjut Naruto

"terimakasih Naruto" ucap Mitsuka

"untuk mu Masamune aku memberikan apa yang aku janjikan aku akan memberikan ini" ucap Naruto memberi scroll pada adiknya "itu pedang legenda elemen angin, api, dan petir, kau berikan pedang api pada Itachi dank au berikan petir pada Sasuke dan punya mu yang angin" lanjut Naruto

"terimakasih Nii-san" ucap Masamune

"dan aku tidak percaya kau bisa menguasai mode biju mu dalam waktu dua tahun kita bersama kau memang hebat Masamune" ucap Naruto

"iya Nii-san" balas Masamune

**Di Dalam Tenda**

"Karin sampai kapan kita akan di perban" tanya Sasuke

"satu minggu Sasuke-kun" jawab Karin "baiklah kalian istirah dulu untuk beradaptasi dengan mata baru kalian" lanjut Karin dan seperti biasa yang keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha hanya 'hn'

**Di Konoha**

Ada seorang ibu muda yang sedang bermain dengan anaknya di taman ank itu memiliki rambut lurus berwarna hitam dan dibelah pinggir. Denganbola mata hitam dengan bentuk mata elang. Dia adalah Shun Namikaze anak dari Haku Namikaze dan Naruto Namikaze.

Kalo ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto, daftar Naruto sebagai Missing-nin Konoha sudah dicabut memang para tetua Konoha tidak setuju apa lagi Danzo karna otomatis posisi Danzo yang ingin menjadi Hokage akan diambil olehnya. Tapi apa boleh buat keputusan berdasarkan 5 kage dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi. Oh ya jangan lupa Itachi juga dicabut

Shun Namikze memiliki sihat yang sama dengan sang ayah yang ceria dan periang dan memiliki satu sifat ibunya yang lemah lembut.

"Shun-kun pulang dulu nanti main lagi" ucap sang ibu a.k.a Haku

"nanti Kaa-san aku mau main dulu" ucap Shun. Oh ya disini Shun termasuk anak yang jenius karna diusia yang baru menginjak satu tahun sudah bisa berbicara dan berjalan. Bahkan Shun bisa berjalan diusia 6 bulan. Memang benar-benar mirip ayahnya.

"nanti Kaa-san masakin ramen kalo Shun-kun mau pulang" bujuk sang ibu

"asik ramen" girang Shun dan berlari kearah Haku "ayo pulang Kaa-san" ucap Shun yang memegangi tangan ibunya.

"iya ayo pulang" ucap Haku.

Di kantor Hokage sang Yondaime Hokage ayah dari Naruto dan Masamune serta kakek dari Shun sedang menerima surat dari sang anak.

To: Tou-san

Tou-san kami akan pulang sekitar satu minggu lagi aku harap anak ku sehat Tou-san dan jangan lupa setelah aku pulang persiapkan misi-misi untuk Masamune dan Sasuke aku ingin lihat sampai dimana kemampuan mereka. Satu lagi tempat aku dan Itachi sebagai Anbu bayangan seprti dua tahun lalu.

Tertanda Naruto Namikaze.

Sang ayah a.k.a Minato hanya tersenyum. "aku tunggu kepulangan mu Naruto" batin Minato dan kembali menjalankan tugasnya.

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek


	14. Chapter 14

**M: nanti juga ada**

**Yuicihi: nabti juga ada**

**Untuk yang lainya terimkasih atas dukungannya**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: Nindaime Madara Uchiha**

**Raiting: T **

**Genere: Adventur & Fantasy**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tidak**

**Chapter 14**

Empat orang lelaki gagah sedang berada di gerbang Konohagakure yang habis melakukan latihan selama 2 tahun. Mereka adalah Naruto pakaiannya sama seperti dulu menggunakan jubah berkerah tinggi dan lambing belakangnya naga, lalu Itachi menggunakan jubah berkerah tinggi dengan lambing Uchiha, Masamune (seperti Masamune yang ada dibasara tapi tanpa pelindung kepala dan penutup mata). Sasuke (seperti di waktu ditim taka yang sudah mendapatkan mata EMS dengan kerah yang diretseleting sampai atas).

Kedatangan mereka disambut baik dan para warga juga sudah tau mengenai kebenaran tentang clan Uchiha dan Namikaze. Hingga saat mereka datang banyak yang menyambut. Naruto yang baru datang langsung dipeluk oleh sang kekasih.

"hiks..hiks…Naruto-kun aku hiks…hiks… kangen" ucap Haku disela pelukannya sambil menangis hingga ada yang menarik-narik kimono Haku.

"Kaa-san dia siapa" tanya sosok anak kecil itu yang memiliki rambut hitam lurus belah pingir dengan wajah tampan yang sosoknya masih 1 tahun

"itu Tou-san mu Shun-kun" jawab haku yang menggendong Shun dan memberikannya kepada Naruto

"Tou-san kemana saja Kaa-san kangen tau" ucap Shun dengan chuby sehingga membuat semua orang yang disitu ingin mencubitnya termasuk Itachi yang selalu cool

"Nii-san ponakan lucu" bisik Masamune ditelinga Naruto

Mereka semua yang sehabis disambut segera pulang kerumah masing-masing termasuk Itachi yang dibelikan apartemen oleh Yndaime Hokage.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san mana" tanya Shun sang anak dari Naruto

"lagi mandi tunggu sebentar ya nanti Tou-san juga keluar" jawab Haku dengan senyum lembut "emang Shun mau main apa sama Tou-san" tanya Haku

"melempar suriken" jawab Shun dengan jujur yang membuat Haku menelan ludah

"Naruto-kun baru dating udah buat masamalah" batin Haku "Shun disini dulu ya Kaa-san mau kekamar" Ucap Haku dan dijawab anggukan oleh Shun. Haku segera berjalan kekamar dan melihat Naruto hanya menggunakan handuk yang dililit.

"ada apa Haku-chan kau kemari" tanya Naruto dengan polos

"untuk apa kau mengajak Shun bermain suriken dia masih satu tahun Naruto-kun" bentak Haku pada Naruto

"ta…ta…" ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Haku "tidak ada tapi-tapian hari ini kita jalan-jalan aja titik" ucap Haku kemudian keluar dan membanting pintu kamar.

"Haku-chan sama dengan Kaa-san kalau marah menyeramkan" batin Naruto segera memakai baju untuk berjalan-jalan.

**Dikantor Hokage**

"ada apa Tou-san memanggil kami" tanya Masamune kepada sang ayah Yondaime Hokage a.k.a Minato Namikaze.

"aku memberi misi untuk kalian berdua besok kalia akan berangkat ke Sunagakure karna Gaara sang Kazekage diculik oleh Akatsuki dan kalian akan membawa Gaara pulang lakukan besok" ucap Minato

"hanya berdua" tanya Masamune

"iya lah kalian sudah dilatih oleh didikan Madara masa hanya Akatsuki kalian tidak bisa" jawab Minato

"baiklah kami akan melakukannya" ucap Masamune dan Sasuke bersamaan dan segera pergi dengan Shushin.

**Ditempat Naruto dan Haku**

Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan bersama sang kekasih dan pangeran kecilnya. Mereka adalah haku dan Shun. Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan didesa Konohagakure. Mereka mendapatkan sapaan dari banyak penduduk dan mereka membalas salam itu.

"Haku-chan ke Iciraku yu aku laper" ucap Naruto

"iya Kaa-san aku juga laper" ucap Shun yang mengelus-elus perutnya yang bikin gemas. Haku yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"anak sama ayah sama aja" batin haku "yasudah ayuk" ucap Haku

"asik" ucap Shun dengan senang.

Mereka segera pergi ke Iciraku ramen dan mereka memesan ramen.

"Teuichi-san ramen biasanya 3" ucap Naruto ke Teuchi

"eh Naruto sudah lama tidak kesini" balas Teuchi yang menyediakan ramen "ini ramennya" ucap Teuchi yang menyerahkan ramen.

Masamune dan Sasuke sedang berjalan-jalan di Konoha sambil membicarakan latih mereka selama 2 tahun, setelah mereka sampai perempatan melihat sosok wanita berambut indigo, dan pink mereka adalah pujaan hati Masamune dan Sasuke. Masamune dan Sasuke dengan segera menghampiri mereka hingga membuat kaget.

"eh Ma…Ma….Masamune-kun/Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan.

"iya" balas Masamune dan Sasuke bersamaan dengan senyum dan membuat 2 wanita itu mereno. "ikut kami yuk" ajak Masmune terhadap mereka berdua

"emang mau kenapa" tanya Hinata kepada Masamune

"ja;an-jalan aja" jawab masmune

"yasudah" jawab 2cewek itu, dan mereka segera pergi.

Sang topeng naga dan Gagak dipanggil oleh sang Yondaime Hokage ayah dari naruto dan Masamune, dan kakek dari Shun a.k.a Minato Namikze.

"ada apa Tou-san memanggil kami" tanya sang topeng naga yang tidak lain Naruto

"aku ada misi untuk kalian" ucap sang Yondaime Hokage a.k.a Minato namikaze

"misi apa Tou-san" tanya topeng naga sih naruto

"kalian akan mengawasi Masamune dan Sasuke karna mereka telah aku beri misi untuk mencari Gaara yang diculik oleh anggota Akatsuki, kalian mengawasi dan jika mereka dalam bahaya bantu mereka" jawab Yondaime Hokage a.k.a Minato Namikaze.

"baik Tou-san" ucap Naruto "kami pergi dulu" lanjut Naruto dan mereka segera pergi dengan Sushin.

Naruto yang baru sampai rumah karna dipanggil oleh sang Yondaime Hokage ayahnya sendiri untuk misi segera mandi untuk membersihkan badan. Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan mandinya segera keruang makan untuk makan bersama dengan Haku dan Shun.

"Haku-chan besok aku akan melakukan misi" ucap naruto yang memecahkan keheningan

"verapa lama Naruto-kun aku masih kangen" tanya haku

"Cuma 1 minggu" jawab Naruto

"baiklah kalau Cuma 1 minggu" ucap Haku

"Tou-san akan pergi lagi" tanya sang anak Shun Namikaze.

"iya Shun-kun ayah akan mecari uang supaya nanti Shun bisa beli pakaian ninja" jawab Naruto dengan senyum

"iya Tou-san tapi jangan lama-lama ya" ucap Shun

"iya Tou-san tidak lama kok" balas Naruto "ayo sekarang Shun-kun tidur" lanjut Naruto dan menggendong Shun masuk kekamar dan menidurkannya.

"tidak salah aku memilih dia kaa-san" batin Haku yang mengintip kegiatan Naruto dikamar Shun.

**Esok Harinya**

Masamune dan Sasuke berada didepan gerbang desa mereka segera berpamitan kepada yang ada disitu dan dengan segera mereka berjalan kearah Sunagakure.

"mudah-mudahan kami belum telat" batin Masamune

"Gaara tunggu kami" batin Sasuke tanpa disadari dari belakang ada yang mengikuti mereka yang menggunakan topeng naga dan gagak mereka adalah Naruto dan Itachi.

"sepertinya kita akan memulai rencana kita sekrang Itachi"ucap naruto

"iya" balas Itach

Masamune dan Sasuke terus berlari mereka sudah melapor ke Sunagakure dan mereka melanjutkan perjalan untuk mencari Gaara dan mereka melihat sesosok laki-laki berambut Kuning dan rambut merah. Memakai jubah hitam dengan motif awan lagi dan mereka membawa seseorang yang berambut merah denagn tato Ai.

"itu pasrti Gaara" batin Masamune "Sasuke kita serang mereka" ucap Masamune yang mengeluarkan kunainya dan melemparnya.

"**Suriken kage bunshin no justu**" seribu suriken mengarah ke anggota Akatsuki tersebut dan dengan cepat mereka menghindar.

"tak kusangka ada gangguan Sasori" ucap sih rambut kuning

"sepertinya begitu Diedara" balas sih rambut merah yang dipanggil Sasori

"ayo kita serang mereka" ucap rambut kuning yang dipanggil Diedara.

Dengan cepat Sasori mengeluarkan bonekanya dan menyrang mereka tapi Sasuke tidak tinggal diam begitu saja Sasuke mengeluarkan pedang legenda petirnya untuk menahan serangn Sasori.

"Dobe kau urus yang rambut kuning" ucap Sasuke

"baiklah" balas Naruto kemuidaj menyerang Diedara dengan kecepatan tinggi tapi saat Diedara menyerang kembali menggunqkan bom-bomnya tapi dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Masamune.

Deidara dengan cepat menyerang masamune dengan burung-burung kecil yang akhirnya meledak seperti kertas peledak. Masamune yang tidak siap akhirnya terpental beberapa meter.

"Selain mendapatkan Sukaku aku juga mendapatkan bocah kyubi" ucap Deidara yang kembali melempari bom-bom kearah Masamune. Dan dengan cepat masamune menghindari dari serangan itu dengan cepat tapi tetap saja membuat Masamune terpental.

"bagaimana ini" batin masamune dan kembali mengorek sakunya higga melihat kunai bercabang tiga. "sepertinya aku tahu" batin Masamune kemudian melempar surike itu ke Deidara tapi Deidara dengan mudah menghindari dari serangan Masamune hanya meikirkan kepala tapi tanpa diduga Masamune menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Deidara.

"rasenggan" ucap Masamune saat jutsunya mengenai Deidara. Deidara lalu bangkit kembali.

Apa yang terjadi lihat dichapter berikutnya

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: Nindaime Madara Uchiha**

**Raiting: T **

**Genere: Adventur & Fantasy**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tidak**

**Chapter 15**

Masamune yang telah mengenai Deidara dengan rasenggan terseyum tapi Deidara yang terkena dan jatuh segera bangkit lagi dan Deidara mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong senjatanya dengan segera dikuyah oleh mulut yang ada ditangan Deidara dan menghasilkan burung. Dengan cepat Deidara terbang dan Masamune yang melihat itu bingung bagaimana cara melwannya.

"kaliini kalah bocah Kyubi" ucap Deidara.

"aku tidak akan pernah kalah dari Akatsuki" balas Masamune

"kalau begitu terima ini" ucap Deidara melempar seseuatu "**C1**" tempat yang dilempar benda tersebut dengan seketika hancur dan membuat kawah dan disana tidak ada Masamune.

"untung aku bisa menghindari, telat sedikit mati aku" batin Masamune yang mulai mengaktifkan mode biju. (Masamune bisa biju mode tahap satu dan dia mengalahkan Kyubi dengan bantuan Naruto yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya). Perlahan tubuh Masamune berubah menjadi orange dan dengan cepat Masamune mulai menyerang Deidara yang diudara dengan tangan yang keluar dari tubuhnya mirip seperti ekor. Burung Deidara di tangkap oleh ekor tersebut dan remes membuat burung Deidara meledak dan Deidara turun.

"sialan kau bocah" ucao Deidara kemudian shock karan tiba-tiba Masamune sudah ada didepannya dan mengeluarkan rasengganyang membuat Deidara terpental tapi Masamune dengan cepat menangkap Deidara dengan ekornya. Deidara ditarik kembali oleh Masamune. Masamune dengen segera mengeluarkan rasengan dengan jumlah lima. 4 dari ekor 1 dari tangan. Dan itu membuat Deidara terpental. Dengan cepat Masamune mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu.

"**Hyouton: Paiku kōri" **keluar tombak es dari atas Masamune dan mengarah ke Deidara dan

JLEB

Sukses menancap ke perut Deidara yang mengeluarkan darah yang banyak dan segar. Deidara mati seketika karna jurus Masamune tersebut. Masamune segera membekukan mayat Deidara diesnya dengan segera dipecahkan es tersebut. Masamune segera menonaktifkan biju mode dan pergi kerah Gaara yang sekarat tapi belum mati. Dengan cepat Masamune mengalirkan cakranya dan cakra Kyubi agar Gaara bangun. Dengan perlahan-lahan mata Gaara terbuka dan melihat sekitarnya.

"Masamune ini dimana" tanya Gaara kepada Masamune.

"ini perbatasan antara Amegakure dan Sunagakure" jawab Masamune.

"berarti kau telah menyelamatkan ku" tnya Gaara kepada Masamune yang mulai berdiri.

"ya begitulah aku hanya dapet misi untuk menyelamatkan mu kita tunggu sebentar disini, Sasuke sedang bertarung dengan pria boneka berambut merah" ucap Masamune

"oh yasudah" ba;as Gaara

**Sasuke VS Sasaori**

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Suara pedang Sasuke dan boneka Kazekage milik Sasori terus beradu sampai siapa yang membuktikan yang terkuap dan dengan cepat Sasuke mundur karna merasa kalah dan ulai mengeluarkan jutsu.

"**Katon: Ryū no hi**" tercipta naga api dari mulut Sasuke kearah Sasori tapi Sasori tidak tinggal diam saja.

"**Satetsu shīrudo**" tercipta perisai pasur besi didepan Sasori yang diciptakan bonekanya. Dan Sasori mulai mengeluarkan Jutsu lagi.

"**Satetsu ransu**" tercipta tombak pasir besi diatas Sasori dan mengarah kearah Sasuke. Sasuke dengan cepat membuat sebuah jutsu.

"**Katon: Hi no kabe**" terjadi semburan api Dari mulut Sasuke dan api tersebut membuat sebuah tembok didepan Sasuke agar menghalangi pasir besi itu tapi sayang sia-sia pasir besi itu sukses menembis tembok api dan perut Sasuke sehingga Sasori tersenyum.

"akhirnya ke…." Ucapan Sasori terpotong karna sosok yang Sasori tusuk berubah menjadi api hitam/Amaterasu yang dengan cepat mengarah ke Sasori tapi Sasori membuat sebuat jutsu.

"**Satetsu dōmu" **tercipta kubah besi yang menghalangi Amaterasu Sasuke tapi dengan sekejap kubah pasir itu hancur oleh busur Susano'o Sasuke dalam mode sempurna.

"a…a….apa Su…su…susano'o" ucap Sasori terbata-bata melihat Susano;o Sasuke dalam mode sempurna.

"kau akan mati disini Sasori" ucap Sasuke dengan suara iblis

CRAZSSSS

Seketikatubuh Sasori terbelah menjadi dua oleh Sasuke tapi Sasuke langsung jatuh kehilangan keseimbangan dan pingsan Sasuke memang belum sepenuhnya menguasai mata ini jadi kalau Sasuke mengeluarkan Amaterasu atau Susano'o pasti pingsan. Tubuh Sasuke ditangkap Masamune yang baru datang. Masamune segera menggendong Sasuke dan membanya pulang.

"kelihatannya mereka sudah tidak perlu dikawatirkan lagi" ucap sosok bertopeng naga

"sepertinya begitu" balas topeng gagak

Masamune dan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dalam waktu 5 hari karna mereka melakukan pengejaran dengan cepat dan disambut baik oleh semua penduduk. Masamune segera pergi ke rumahnya untuk tidur. Dan Sasuke akan ke kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan misi

**Kantor Hokage**

TOK!TOK!TOK!

"ya silakan masuk" kata sang Yondaime Hokage dari dalam

"ini laporan misi untuk menyelamatkan Gaara" ucap Sasuke

"apa misinya sudah selesai, dan kenapa kau hanya sendiri, mana Masamune" tnay Minato sang Yondaime Hokage

"kalau itu kami mengejarnya tanpa tidur Hojage-sama, dan Masamune sudah pulang duluan dia tidak sempat istirahat karna menjaga ku yang sedang pingsan selama 3 hari" ucap Sasuke memberikan dokumennya

"baiklah kalau begitu oh ya satu lagi ini ada surat dari seseorang untuk mu dan Masamune" ucap Minato yang membari surat itu. Sasuke segera mengambil dan membukanya.

To: anggota Zitkai

Aku harap anggota Zitkai bisa berkumpul ditempat biasa kita berkumpul untuk melakukan serangan utama ke markas Akatsuki dan kalian 2 hari lagi datang kesana kita akan menyrang anggota Akatsuki bersama-sama

Tertanda keketua Zitkai Naruto Namikaze

Sasuke segera memasukan suratnya ke kantongnya dan pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage dan tanpa pamit membuat Hokage bingung.

Sasuke pergi keapartemennya untuk mempersiapkan apa yang diperlukannya dua hari lagi.

"dua hari lagi menyerang Akatsuki, aku saja belum mengusai Susano'o tapi biarkan saja lah aku haras tetap menyerang" batin Sasuke "aku harus kerumah Dobe" batin Sasuke

"APA" ucap Masamune kaget yang barusan yang dia dengar.

"benar Dobe kalau kau tidak percaya baca saja ini" ucap Sasuke memberi suratnya. Masamune dengan segera membuka suratya dan membaca isinya.

To: anggota Zitkai

Aku harap anggota Zitkai bisa berkumpul ditempat biasa kita berkumpul untuk melakukan serangan utama ke markas Akatsuki dan kalian 2 hari lagi datang kesana kita akan menyrang anggota Akatsuki bersama-sama

Tertanda keketua Zitkai Naruto Namikaze

"baiklah kalau begitu sepertinya aku harus berlatih sage mode dulu" ucap Masamune

"tapi bagaimana mungkin dalam waktu dua hari kau menguasainya" tanya Sasuke

"tenang saja Sasuke aku sudah menguasainya walaupun belum sempurna sekarang aku ingin menguasainya dulu agar aku bisa menggunakan rasenggan shuriken" jawab Masamune

"yasudah kalau begitu aku juga akan melatih Susano;o ku dulu" ucap Sasuke "aku pulang dulu jaa ne" lanjut Sasuke terus pergi.

Bagaimana penyerangan Zitkai terhadap Akatsuki lihat dichapter selanjutya.

TBC

Gomen kalau kali ini benar-benar pendek dan fightnya kurang atau mungkin tidak nyambung karna sebentar lagi saya mau PKL jadi pusing dengan ceritanya apa lagi figtnya Deidara saya kurang tahu jurus-jurus Deidara dan Sasori juga saya kurang tahu kalau chapter berikutnya pasti figtnya panjang karna sisa dari anggota aktsuki saya tahu semua jutsunya Cuma dua orang itu aja saya tidak tahu Deidara dan Sasori.


	16. Chapter 16

**M.: karna mode bijunya masih belum sempurna**

**Uzumaki 21: akan saya usahakan**

**Kun-cici Naru: nanti Naruto juga pake Sahringan saat melawan Akatsuki. Terus kalau kesiringan make Saringgan nanti ketauan Obito dong kalau Naruto pake matanya Madara**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: Nindaime Madara Uchiha**

**Raiting: T **

**Genere: Adventur & Fantasy**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tidak**

**Chapter 16**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah hutan ada sekelompok anak remaja dari berbagai desa. Mereka adalah kelompok Zitkai. Mereka disuruh kumpul oleh sang ketua Naruto Namikaze. Mereka berkumpul di tempat latihan Masamune dan Sasuke dulu yang 2 tahun lamanya. Mereka berkumpul karna ingin menyerang anggota Akatsuki.

"Naruto kalau dari sini ke marka Akatsuki berapa lama" tanya seseorang berrambut putih yang dipanggi Suigetsu

"kira-kira enam jam lamanya" jawab Naruto "sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu karna kita akan melakukannya besok" lanjut Naruto

"hai" balas semua anggota segera masuk ketenda.

Walaupun hari masih siang tapi mereka memilih besok menyerang anggota Akatsuki agar mereka mempersiapkan dulu yang besok diperlukan. Seperti Masamune dan Sasuke, mereka latihan, Masamune belajar senjutsu, dan Sasuke menyempurnakan Susano'o. sedangkan Itachi memilih berduaan dengan Yugao, karna jarang-jarang mereka melakukan seperti ini.

"sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini Itachi-kun" ucap Yugao kepada Itachi yang duduk diranting pohon.

"iya Yugao-chan" ucap Itachi yang memandangi langit "kau kesini Yugao-chan duduk sebelah ku saja, jangan dibawah" ucap Itachi yang melihat kebawah dan menatap Yugao.

"tidak Itachi-kun aku belum pantes duduk bersama mu" balas Yugao dengan senyum manis yang membuat Itachi yang cool bisa merona juga.

"kau pantas Yugao-chan" ucap Itach segera turun dan berdiri disamping Yugao "setelah perang selesai kita akan menjalani kehidupan kita seperti dulu" lanjut Itachi dengan senyum

"tapi…." Ucapan Yugao dipotong oleh Itachi "tidak ada tapi-tapian" balas Itachi

.

.

.

Suigetsu dan Jugo mereka sparing dan sekalian berlatih agar besok mereka bisa mencapai tujuan mereka untuk menghancurkan Akatsuki.

"Jugo ayo mulai lagi" ucap Suigetsu yang sudah siap dengan pedangnya, eh bukan pedangnya tapi pedang Zabuza.

"hosh….hosh….kau ini hosh….. taka da capeknya apa, hosh… aku cape" balas Jugo yang duduk dibawah pohon yang mengatur nafasnya.

"baru segitu saja sudah cape" ucap Suigetsu yang ingin latihan "aku latihan dulu ingin memperdalam ilmu Suiton ku dan Kenjutsu ku" lanjut Suigetsu yang pergi dengan sushin.

.

.

.

Gray dan Natsu mereka sedang asik sparing didatengi dua perempuan yang bisa dibilang cantik. Mereka adalah Mitsuka dan Karin.

"kalian sedang apa disini" tanya Karin kepada dua pria itu

"tenntu latihan, lalu kau ngapain kesini" jawab Natsu dan tanya Natsu kepada Karin

"ingin melihat kalian berlatih sekalian belajar ilmu medis dan jutsu" jawab perempuan yang disebelah Karin yaitu Mtsuka.

"emang elemen mu apa Mitsuka" tanya Gray yang mendekati Mtsuka.

"air dan angina" jawab Mitsuka menunduk karna Gray mendekatinya.

"baiklah kau ikut aku kita akan berlatih, waktu tidak banyak lagi" ucap Gray segera menggendong Mtsuka dan pergi dengan sushin.

"elemen mu apa Karin" tanya Natsu kepada Karin

"api" jawab Karin dan Karin juga merona karna Natsu menatapnya.

"baiklah elemen mu sama dengan ku ayo latihan kita sudah tidak banyak waktu lagi" ucap Natsu yang segera memulai latihan.

.

.

.

Dikonohagakure semua sedang baik-baik saja dan tiba-tiba terjadi kekacauan di kantor Hokage yang disana ada sang Yondaime Hokage ak.a Minato namikaze.

"kemana Naruto dan Masamune MINATO" bentak sang istri tercinta yang sedang marah-marah karna anknya menghilang.

"kepada Naruto-kun TOU-SAN" bentak Haku juga kepada sang Yondaime Hokage. Dan tiba-tiba.

BRAK!

Pintu Hokage dibuka secara paksa oleh dua orang wanita yang mempunyai paras cantik. Yang satu berambut merah muda, dan yang satu berambut indigo. Siapa lagi mereka kalau bukan Sakura dan Hinata.

"HOKAGE-SAMA KEMANA SASUKE/MASAMUNE" bentak dua wanita itu kepada sang Hokage karna kekasih mereka hilang begitu saja.

"hey hey kalian jangan main keroyokan dong" ucap Minato yang merinding berhadapan wanita-wanita cantik didepannya tapi sekaligus menyeramkan. Keringat Minato mulai kelaur deras karna saking takutnya. "ba…ba….baik lah a…ak…akan ku ce….ce…ceritakan ta….tapi te….tenang du…dulu" lanjut Minato yang tergagap-gagap karna ketakutan.

"CEPAT CERITAKAN" bentak semua wanita yang disitu.

"ba….baiklah" ucap Minato yang masih tergagap.

FLASHBACK ON

"hey kalian berlima memang mau kemana" tanya sang Hokage kapada lima orang didepannya yang 4 orang laki-laki dan yang satu perempuan. Mereka adalah Naruto, Itachi, Yugao, Masamune, dan Sasuke

"kami akan melakukan penyerangan terhadap Akatsuki" jawab pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya yang sama seperti Minato siapa lagi kalau buka Naruto

"apa kau bilang, aku tidak akan setuju" balas sang Yondaime Hokage yang dipanggil Minato

"terserah mu Tou-san, kami diizinkan atau tidak tetap akan keluar dese" ucap Naruto yang sukses membuat Minato terpaku. Karna pasalnya Minato tidak mau kehilangan anaknya dan Minato juga tidak mau anaknya menyerang Akatsuki hanya berlima.

"baiklah sepertinya Tou-san tidak punya pilihan lagi" ucap Minato "kalian aku izinkan dan kalian harus kembali keKonoha 2 bulan lagi" lanjut Minato

"baik Hokage-sama/Tou-san" ucap mereka semua dan segera pergi dengan sushin kecuali Naruto dan Masamune.

FLASHBACK OFF

"KENAPA KAU IZINKAN BAKA" teriak Kushina kepada Minato yang sudah mulai kesel dengan kelakukan sang suami sekaligus Hokage.

"aku tidak punya pilihan lagi" balas Minato yang sudah mulai tenangsekarang

"mungkin itu tidak sepenuhnya salah Tou-san" ucap Haku dengan lembut yang sambil menggendong sang buah hati.

"iya itu benar, tidak semua salahnya Hokage-sama" ucap Hinata

"kalian membela dia" ucap Kushina yang menunjuk Minato dan dijawab anggukan oleh mereka. "baiklah karna menantu ku percaya pada mu aku juga percaya padamu" ucap Kushina. Haku dan Hinata yang dipanggil menantu merna dua-duanya.

.

.

.

Esok Harinya

TAP TAP TAP

11 orang sedang malakukan perjalanan dihutan menuju markas Akatsuki mereka adalah Zitkai yang kemampuannya sudah tidak diraguan lagi.

"Naruto apa rencanya sudah matang" tanya sosok pemuda yang lebih tua 2 tahun dari Naruto. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi

"yak an sudah aku bilang rencananya sudah matang ini adalah rencana yang bagus" balas Naruto dengan senyum

"tapi apa tidak membahayakan diri kau bertarung sendiri dengan Yahiko" tanya Itachi yang kawatir kepada Naruto

"tenang saja Itachi jangan kawatir" balas Naruto.

.

.

.

Tanpa diduga anggota Zitkai dan anggota Akatsuki bertemu langsung disebuah lading rumput yang benar-benar luas. Dan anggota Akatsuki juga sudah tahu tentang penyerangan ini dari Zetsu.

"ternyata benar ya Naruto kalau kau berniat menyerang Akatsuki dengan kelompok mu" ucap seseorang berambut orange yang dipanggil Yahiko

"memang benar Yahiko" balas Naruto dengan senyum

"dank au Itachi ternyata juga ikut bersama Naruto" ucap seseorang berambut merah yang dipanggil Nagato

"memang begitu Nagato" balas Itachi dengan gaya cool

"baiklah kita mulai saja" ucap Yahiko segera maju.

"baiklah kalau itu mau" ucap Naruto "lakukan sesuai rencana semalam" lanjut Naruto segera maju dan mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Natsu dan Gray VS Hidan

Suigetsu dan Jugo VS Kisame

Karin dan Mitsuka VS Kononan

Masamune dan Sasuke VS Kakuzu

Itachi dan Yugao VS Nagato

Naruto VS Yahiko.

**.**

**.**

**Natsu dan Gray VS Hidan**

TANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Suara senjata Hidan dan Gray terus beradu. Gray mengayunkan senjatanya secara vertical dapat dihindari kemudian mengayunkan kembali secara 180 derajat karna otomatis Hidan tidak bisa menghindarinya. Tapi sayang ditahan oleh senjata Hidan.

TRANK!

Suara beradu senjata itu sampai keluar percikan api yang menandakan mereka benar-benar kuat. Tanpa di duga dari belakang Natsu melakukan sebuah jutsu.

"**Katon: Hiwofuku"** api keluar dari tangan Natsu dan dengan segera menyerang Hidan tapi sayang Hidan mundur kebelakang. Dan membuat sebuah ritual.

"jadi kau ingin melakukan ritual ya" ucap Gray yang kemudian maju kembali untuk menyerang Hidam dan di ladeni oleh Hidan dengan senang hati.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Suara senjata beradu yang sama-sama kuat dari dua pihak Gray terus menyerang tanpa ada serangan balik dari Hidan.

"kapan aku memulai ritualnya" ucap Hidan yang terus bertahan. Saat Hidan melihat celah kosong dengan segera dia mengayunkan senjatanya ke Gray dan.

CRASZHHH

Gray terluka dibagian pipi dan dengan segera Hidan masuk kedalam lingkaran ritualnya untuk memulainya. Hidan mulai menjilat darah yang ada di senjatanya. Dan Gray mulai kesakitan dengan segera Natsu menolongnya. Tubuh Hidan berubah menjadi hitam.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, lihat chapter depan

TBC

Gomen kalau masih pendek dan Gomen kalau fightnya pendek soalnya dicahpter depan full fight.

Ohya satu lagi doakan saya ya biar bisa Move On soalnya baru putus kemarin siang


	17. Chapter 17

**Uzumaki 21: kalau mata Naruto iturahasia saya, terus kalau nagato tidak punya rinnegan**

**RepulikP: maksudnya ada diladang rumput**

**Terimakasih untuk yang lain karna telah memberi semangat saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: Nindaime Madara Uchiha**

**Raiting: T **

**Genere: Adventur & Fantasy**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tidak**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 17**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Hidan berubah menjadi hitam dan Gray yang tadinya kesakitan segera bangkit dan tersenyum licik.

"sepertinya rencana kita berhasil Natsu" ucap Gray dengan senyum licik dan mengambil senjatanya di punggungnya.

"sepertinya begitu" balas Natsu yang mulai mengaktifkan api ditangannya. Hidan yang melihatmereka sedikit bingung.

"rencana, rencana apa" batin Hidan "hey maksud kalian rencana, rencana apa" tanya Hidan kepada mereka berdua.

"rencana kami itu menunggu kau berubah tapi bukan dengan darah ku dan Natsu" jawab Gray dengan senyum licik.

"lalu darah siapa" tanya Hidan yang sudah mulai bingung.

"yang kau pakai menyantet adalah darah mu sendiri" jawab gray dengan senyum licik yang masih terukir.

"APA KAU BILANG" teriak Hidan "AAAAAKKKKHHHHHHGGGGG" teriak Hidan yang mereasa kesakitan karna ulahnya sendiri.

FLASHBACK ON

Gray terus beradu pedang dengan Hidan hingga membuktikan siapa yang menang. Saat Gray menyerang Hidan dan mengerahkan kewajahnya, ditahan oleh senjata Hidan tapi ujung senjata Gray berhasil menggores wajah Hidan hingga berdarah.

"baiklah akan kubuat kau skak mat dalam permainan mu sendiri" batin Gray yang maju lagi dan beradu senjata. Saat sabit Hidan ingin mengenai wajah Gray, Gray menghindar dan hanya berbeda 1cm dari ujung sabit hidan tapi jari Gray yang sudah diolesi darah Hidan dengan sengeja menyentuh senjata Hidan dan pipinya sendiri. Hidan dengan segera mundur dan melakukan ritualnya.

FLASHBACK OFF

Gray dan Natsu segera maju ketempat Hidan tapi Hidan segera menahan serangan mereka berdua. Dan Hidan harus melawan kesakitannya, dan Hidan ingin kalau dia mati musuhnya juga harus mati.

"**Katon: Hiryū o fuku**" pukulan naga api dari natsu mengarah ke Hidan. Hidan yang tidak menyadari pukulan itu akhirnya terkena dan membuat Hidan terpental beberapa meter. Saat Hidan bangun sudah dikejutkan oleh tombak es yang mengarah padanya.

"**Hyouton: Paiku kōri**" tombak es yang tercipta diatas Gray mengarah kearah Hidan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hidan yang baru bangun dari jatuhnya tidak bisa menghindar dan.

JLEB

Tombak es yang diciptakan Gray sukses menembus perut Hidan. Tapi Gray dan Natsu memasang wajah shock karna Hidan tidak mati ternea jutsu tmboak es ciptaan Gray.

"kalian bingung kenapa aku tidak mati" tanya Hidan "aku tidak akan bisa mati karna hidup ku abadi" lanut Hidan dengan senyum licik. Tapi Gray memikirkan perkatannya Hidan.

"hidup abadi, tapi apa akan tetap hidup kalau tubuhnya sudah terpecah layaknya es" batin Gray "tunggu pecah seperti es, aku tahu jutsu apa yang harus aku keluarkan" batin Gray segera maju jetempat Hidan.

"Gray tunggu kau jangan maju" ucap Natsu tapi di Hiraukan oleh Gray yang tetap maju.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Suara pedang es milik Gray terus beradu dengan sabit milik Hidan. Gray mengayunkannya secara horizontal tapi dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Hidan. Lalu Gray mengayunkan secara vertical tapi dapat ditangkis dengan sabit milik Hidan. Kemudian Gray menendang kaki Hidan dan Hidan mundur kebelakang. Gray yang meilhat itu langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk membuat jutsu.

"bila jutsu ini gagal aku dan Natsu bisa mati, jadi jutsu ini harus berhasil bagaimana pun caranya" batin Gray "**Hyouton: Aisukyūbu**" tercipta dua kotak kubus es yang kecil dan mengarah ke Hidan. Hidan yang melihat itu hanya tertawa.

"HAHAHAHA, aku bukan anak kecil yang akan mati dengan jutsu seperti itu" sombong Hidan. Saat dua kotak kubus es ciptaan Gray tepat disamping Hidan lalu.

"**Ni Kōri o kesshū**" ucap Gray dan dua kotak kubus es yang berada dikiri dan kanan Hidan tiba-tiba menyatu dan membesar sehingga membuat Hidan terjebak didalam kotak kubus es yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karna Hidan merasakan dirinya menjadi padat.

"jutus itu" batin Natsu "itukan jutsu yang ada discroll pemberian Naruto" batin Natsu yang melihat jutsu itu sudah sempurna dan bahkan sangat mengerikan.

"**Aisukyūbu o yaburu**" setelah Gray mengucapkan itu Gray yang tadi tangannya terbuka dan mengepal tiba-tiba kubus es yang dibuat oleh Gray untuk menjebak Hidan, pecah menjadi berkeping-keping termasuk tubuh Hidan yang sudah tebelah menjadi berkeping-keping. Gray yang kehabisan tenaga dan cakra akhirnya jatuh, tapi ditahan oleh sang sahabat berambut merah muda siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu.

"kau sudah berjuan keras Gray, kau memang hebat" ucap Natsu kepada Gray

"terimakasih Natsu" balas Gray dengan senyum dan akhirnya tubuhnya pingsan karna kelelahan.

.

.

.

**Suigetsu dan Jugo VS Kisame**

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Dua pedang legenda Kirigakure it uterus beradu. Mereka terus berjuang sampai siapa yang menang. Suigetsu mengayunkan pedangnya secara 180 derajat tapi dapat di lompati oleh Kisame. Kisame yang melompat segera menendang kepala Suigetsu dengan tending memutar badan yang masih diudara. Suigetsu yang melihat kaki Kisame mengarah padanya dengan segera menahan kaki kisame dengan pedangnya. Sehingga membuat Kisame mundur dan ternyata dibelakang sudah ada Jugo yang siap memukul badan belakang Kisame.

"**Sūpāpanchi**" pukulan super dari Jugo yang dibantu dengan tanda kutukan yang diberi Orocimaru mengarah pada Kisame. Kisame yang tidak menyadari akhirnya terkena pukulan Jugo dan membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter dan mengakibatkan batang-batang kayu yang dilewatinya patah.

"cih , sial puklannya benar-benar kuat" batin Kisame yang mulai mengeluarkan jutsu. "**Suiton: San mizu same" **tercipta 3 hiu air yang mengarah ke Suigetsu dan Jugo tapi Suigetsu yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam.

"**Suiton: ** **Junsai**" Suigetsu menyemburkan air dan tercipta perisai air yang menghalangi hiu milik Kisame tapi jutsu milik Suigetsu tidak berhenti sampai disitu. "**Suiton: Suirō**" tercipta naga air yang mengarah ke Kisame tapi Kisame tidak tinggal diam saja dan langsung membuat jutsu.

"**Suiton: U~ōtādōmu**" tercipta kubah air yang menghalangi naga air milik Suigetsu tapi saat kubah air dan naga air itu menghilang Kisame dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Jugo dengan pukulannya.

"**Kami panchi**" pukulan Jugo yang sangat keras mengarah ke wajah Kisame. Kisame yang melihat itu langsung menyilangkan tangannya didepan wajahnya untuk menhan serangan Jugo. Tapi nihil karna pukulan Jugo sangat keras dan kuat sukses membuat Kisame terlempat kebelakang dan mengakibatkan pohon-pohon yang diselkitar situ patah. Tanpa diduga Suigetsu dari atas mengeluarkan jutsu yang mengarah ke Kisame.

"**Suiton: Tsunami Mizu**" tercipta Tsunami air yang langsung mengarah ke Kisame dan membuat Kisame terlempar makin Jauh dan ada kumpulan asap yang mengahalangi Kisame saat kumpulan asap itu menghilang terlihat Kisame dengan jubah Akatsuki yang sudah sobek-sobek akibat serangan Jugo dan Suigetsu. Kisame yang tidak terima akhirnya menggunakan pedang Samehada yang dibuka seluruh perbannya.

"kalian akan mati disini" ucap Kisame dengan emosi dan lari menuju mereka. Suigetsu yang tidak gentar sama sekali akhirnya berlati kerah Kisame dan beradu Kenjutsu.

TRANK!TRANL!TRAK!TRANK!

Suara pedang Kisame dan Suigetsu terus beradu. Saat Suigetsu mengincar kaki KIsame dengan pedangnya Kisame melompat dan menebas kepala Suigetsu sehingga membuat Suigetsu terlempar dan banyak bintik-bintik tusukan bekas pedangnya Kisame.

"sial pedang itu sangat mengerikan" batin Suigetsu yang mulai bangkit kembali.

"Suigetsu kau tidak apa-apa" tanya Jugo yang ada disamping Suigetsu

"aku tidak apa-apa Jugo, aku harus mengalahkan dia dengan pedang ini" ucap Suigetsu yang lari kembali kearah Kisame dan terjadi adu Kenjutsu lagi.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Suara pedang terus beradu antar pedang Suigetsu dan Kisame diantara mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain. Suiget terus berjuang untuk mengalahkan Kisame, begitu juga dengan Kisame yang terus berjuang untuk mengalahkan Suigetsu.

"kau berani juga menantangku lagi sehabis kena tebasan Samehada milik ku ini" ucap Kisame yang masih bertahan dan menyerang dari Sugietsu. Walaupun kelihatannya Kisame ungul tidak dapat diungkiri lagi kalau Kisame juga kewalahan menghadapi Suigetsu dengan kecepatan yang meningkat dua kali lipat dari yang tadi.

"aku tidak akan pernah gentar untuk melawan mu yang sudah membunuh kedua orang tua ku, sahabat-sahabat ku, aku akan membalas kan dendam milik mereka semua kepadamu saat ini" ucap Suigetsu yang terus menyerang dan bertahan. Walapun kelihatannya Suigetsu juga kewalahan menghadapi Kisame tapi Suigetsu juga terus berjuang untuk mengalahkannya.

"kau memang orang pendendam ya" ucap Kisame dengan senyum hiunya. Kisame terus menebaskan Samehadanya ke Suigetsu tapi Suigetsu terus menangkis serangan KIsame sehingga membuat Kisame kewalah juga.

"aku dendam karna kau telah membunuh semua orang yang berharga bagi ku" ucap Suigetsu dengan emosi yang masih menhan tebasan tebasan Samehada milik Kisame yang secara brutal mengarah ke Suigetsu. Saat pedang Suigetsu dan pedang Samehada milik Kisame beradu sama-sama menyerang akhirnya dua-dua terlempar kebelakang karna tenaga mereka yang kuat. Dengan cepat Kisame mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu.

"**Suiton: Same no mizu no sūjū**" setelah Kisame mngucapkan nama jutsunya pulahan hiu yang terbuat dari air mengarah ke Suigetsu tapi Suigetsu tidak tinggal diam saja dan langsung membuat sebuah jutsu juga.

"**Suiton: Junsai**" tercipta perisai air didepan Suigetsu yang menghalangi puluhan hi-hiu itu yang mengarah Ke Suigetsu. Saat hiu dan perisai air itu menhilang didepan Suigetsu datang sosok Kisame yang menghantamkan pedangnya kearah Suigetsu. Kisame terkejut kran sosok Sugetsu berubah mnjadi sosok naga air dan menghantam tubuh Kisame hingga membuat Kisame terlempar beberapa meter.

"jutsu apa itu, seperti kwari tapi ko berubah menjadi naga air" batin Kisame yang benar-benar bingung dengan jutsu yang barusan dikeluarkan oleh Suigetsu "hey bocah jutsu apa itu" tanya Kisame pada Suigetsu yang ada disamping Jugo

"Kage no ryū, jutsu seperti kawari tapi bukan menjadi sebatang kayu melainkan menjadi sosok naga, kalau berelemen air akan berubah menjadi naga air, kalau berelemen api akan berubah menjadi naga api, kalau elemen angin akan berubah menjadi naga angin kalau elemen tanah akan berubah menjadi naga lumpur kalau elemen es akan berubah menjadi naga es, kalau ememen kayu akan berubah menjadi naga kayu, dan kalau mempunyai Mangekyou Sharingan bisa menjadi naga amaterasu" jelas Suigetsu kepada Kisame yang berdiri.

"jutsu macam apa itu aku tidak pernah mendengarnya" ucap Kisame yang shock karan ada jurus semacam itu didunia disinobi dan bahkan Kisame baru pertama kali melihat jutsu semacam itu yang ditunjukan oleh Suigetsu.

"itu adalah jutus ciptaan ketua Zitka, ketua tim kami, ketua yang sangat kami hormati, dan ketua yang sangat bijaksana serta baik daan selalu menolong orang yang susah diadalah Naruto Namikaze" balas Sugetsu dengan mengambil ancang-angcang untuk bertarung lagi.

"baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Kisame "ayo kita lanjutkan" lanjut Kisame yang beralari kearah Suigetsu begitu juga dengan Suigetsu yang berlari kearah Kisame. Saat kisame mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menebas kepala Suigetsu tapi Sugetsu hanya diam dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya menjadi sebatang kayu. "kawari, kenapa dia menggunkan ini" batin Kisame yang masih dalam posisi sehabis menebas dan tiba-tiba tangan besar dan hitam ada didepan wajahnya dan siap menghantam.

"**Yami no ō o fuku " **pukulan Jugo menghantam wajah Kisame dengan keras dan mengakibatkan terpental. Suigetsu yang ada dibelakang Kisame dan melihat Kisame terpental segera berlari dengan mengayunkan pedangnya kearah leher Kisame. Kisame yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Suigetsu akhirnya kepalanya terpisah dengan badanya yang mengakibatkan Kisame mati seketika akibat tebasan Suigetsu yang sangat keras. Suigetsu segera mengambil pedang yang berada ditangan Kisame dan diserahkan kepada Jugo.

"ini untuk mu Jugo" ucap Suigetsu yang ada disebelah Jugo dan menyerahkan pedang Samehada milik Kisame kepada Jugo. Jugo tampak bingung karna Suigetsu memberinya pedang Samehada milik Kisame.

"untuk ku, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menggunkannya" tanya Jugo kepada Suigetsu yang tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah temannya sekaligus temam setimnya di organisasi Zitkai yang dipimpin oleh Naruto.

"kau yang pantas menggunkannya karna tenaga mu sangatkuta, aku yakin jika kau yang menggunkan pedang itu pasti akan sangat mematikan" jawab Suigetsu yang masih dengan posisi memberi pedang Samehada kepada Jugo.

"baiklah kalau itu mau mu" ucap Jugo yang menirima pedang Samehada itu. Jugo segera memperban pedang Samehada milik Kisame dan di pasang di punggungnya layaknya seperti Kisame dulu.

.

.

.

**Karin dan Mitsuka VS Konan**

"**Sen kami Shuriken**" ucap Konan yang mengarahkan seribu Shuriken kearah Karin dan Mitsuka Karin dan Mitsuka yang melihat seribu kertas shuriken dengan cepat Karin membuat sebuah jutsu yang di ajarkan oleh Natsu.

"**Katon: Bōka shīrudo**" Karin Menyemburkan api dan berbentuk perisai bengakibatkan setiap suriken kertas yang melewatinya terbakar dan berubah menjadi abu. Konan yang melihat jutsunya dipatahkan dengan begitu mudah langsung membuat jutsu baru.

"**Tatsumaki-shi**" tornado kertas sangat besar tercipta oleh Konan dan mengarah kearah Karin dan Mitsuka dengan cepat. Karin berfikir tidak akan mungkin membakarnya karna jika dibakar akan menjadi tornado api dan malah akan memperbesanya dan membuatnya bahaya. Tapi berbeda dengan Mitsuka yang langsung mengeluarkan jutsu yang diajarkan oleh Gray.

"**Hyouton: Aisudōmu**" tercipta kubah es yang menghalangi tornado kertas itu dan melindungi Mitsuka dan Karin. Konan yang melihat itu tampak kesal dan membuat jutsu kembali dengan kertas-kertasnya.

"**Kami ransu**" tercipta tombak kertas yang dibuat oleh Konan dan mengarah ke Kubah es milik Mitsuka yang melindungi Karin dan Misuka. Yepat sekali saat Kubah es milik Mitsuka menghilang tombak kertas datang dan menghantam Karin hingga membuat Karin terpental beberapa meter. Mitsuka yang melihat itu segra menghampiri Karin.

.

.

.

Bagaimana pertarungan pertarungan Karin dan Mitsuka VS Konan lihat dichapter depan

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek


	18. Chapter 18

**Terimkasih atas dukungannya.**

**Oh ya satu lagi disini Nagoto tidak punya rineggan**

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: Nindaime Madara Uchiha**

**Raiting: T **

**Genere: Adventur & Fantasy**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tidak**

**.**

**Chapter 18**

**.**

**.**

Karin yang terkena jutsu dari Konan terlempar jauh. Mitsuka yang melihat itu segera menhampiri Karin. Karin segera bangun dan menghapus darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa Karin" tanya MItsuka yang mendekat kearah Karin kana terkena serangannya Konan.

"aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Karin Yang kembali berdiri "ayo kita lanjutkan Mitsuka" lanjut Karin yang mulai mengluarkan Jutsu. **"Katon: Gokakyou" **tercipta bola api dari mulut Karin yang mengarah ke Konan tapi Konan tidak diam begitu saja dan langsung membuat sebuah jutsu.

"**Hogo-shi**" tercipta pelindung kertas dari konan yang menghalangi bola api itu dan dengan cepat Konan membuat jutsu baru. **"Sutōmu-shi"** tercipta badai kertas yang mengarah ke Karin dan Mitsuka lalu.

"kai"

Badai kertas yang mengarah ke Karin dan Mitsika menjadi kertas peladak dan membuat sebuah kawah berkedalaman 6 meter yang didalamnya ada Karin dan Mitsuka yang sudah terluka parah. Dengan kesusahan Karin dan Mitsuka bangun dan berdiri ditengah-tengah kawah tersebut.

"Mitsuka ayo kita gunakan jutsu gabungan hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkannya" ucap Karin ke Mitsuka. Dan dengan segera mereka melakukan sebuah jutsu gabungan. "**Katon: Sakkā no shiai no jaiantsu" "Futon: Sutōmutorunēdo no kaze**" tercipta bola api ukuran raksasa dari mulut Karin yang mengarah ke Konan dan tercipta tornado angin yang sangat besar dari Mtsuka dan bersatu menjadi. "**Kasai tatsumaki no arashi"** ucap Karin dan Mitsuka bersamaan. Konan yang melihat itu langsung membuat jutsu juga.

"**Sutōmutorunēdo-shi**" tercipta tornado kertas yang sama besarnya dengan jutsu gabungan milik Karin dan Mitsku tapi jutsu tornado kertas milik Konan kalah dengan jutsu gabungan milik Karin dan Mitsuka. Jutsu gabungan milik Karin dan Mitsuka mengarah dengan cepat kea rah Konan dan.

B:LARR

Terjadi ledakan besar akibat benturan jutsu gabungan milik Karin dan Mitsuka yang menganai tornado kertas milik Konan dan mengenai Konan sekaligus. Konan yang terkena jutsu gabungan milik Karin dan Mitsuka segera terkapar pingsan dan jubah Akatsuki yang dipakai sobek-sobek dan menampilkan bra milik Konan berwarna biru. Karin yang melihat kalau Konan masih bisa diselamatkan segera menyelatkannya untuk disidang.

"semoga dia belum mati" batin Karin yang terus menyembuhkan Konan dengan cahay hijau yang disekitarnya. Miysuka juga ikut menyelamatkan Konan dengan memperban kaki Konan yang ada luka bakar.

.

.

.

**Masamune dan Sasuke VS Kakuzu**

"wah wah kalian hebat juga sampai bisa membunuh satu minster ku" ucap Kakuzu yang sudah dalam keadaan berubah dan juga ada tiga monster dan satu sudah mati akibat Cidori Sasuke. Dan yang tersisa hanya air, petir, dan api.

"tinggal tiga lagi Sasuke" ucap Masamune yang ada disebelah Sasuke yang sedang memasang kuda-kuda. Dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "ayo kita serang lagi" lanjut Masamune. Masune dan Sasuke segera maju untuk meneyerang monster yang berelemen api. Monster itu yang melihat dua orang datang langsung menyemburkan api yang sangat luas dan banyak. Tapi Masamune yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam dan membuat jutsu.

"**Hyouton: Bausupuritto no kōri**" tercipta perisai es yang menghalangi semburan api itu. Sasuke segera melompat dan berdiri diatas perisai es ciptaan Masamune dan langsung membuat sebuah Jutsu.

"**Katon: Ryū no hi**" Sasuke menyemburkan api dan tercipta naga api yang mengarah ke monster itu dengan cepat dan dari arah kanan perisai es ciptaan Masamune. Ada sebuah naga angin yang menyatuu dengan naga api milik Sasuke.

"**Futon: Kaze no ryū**" tercipta naga angin yang menyatu dengan naga api milik Sasuke dan menjadi naga api yang sangat besar dan mengarah ke monster api milik kakuzu. Monster api milik Kakuzu karna tidak bisa menghindar akhirnya terknea jutsu itu dan mati. "tumbang sua" batin Masamune "tinggal dua lagi Sasuke" ucap Masamune pada sosok yang ada diatas perisai es ciptaan Masamune. Sasuke dengan segera turun dan berlari kerah monster yang memilik elemen petir. Sasuke menebaskan pedangnya secara horizantol kemonster berelemen petir itu tapi dapat ditangkap oleh tangan monster petir itu. Ternyeta dari arah belakang ada Masamune yang menebaskan pedangnya secara vertical kerah topeng monster petir itu. Monster petir itu segera mundur kebelakang karna tebasan pedang Masamune. Lalu Monster itu menyemburkan petir yang sangat kuat dan berjangkauan luas. Mamune yang melihat itu langsung membuat jutsu.

"**Hyouton: Washi no kōri**" tercipta burung elang dari es. Masamune dan Sasuke segera menaiki burung itu dan terbang ketas untuk menghindari sangatan listrik itu dan ternyata dari atas Masamune sedang melakukan sebuah jutsu dengan sage mode.

"**Futon: Rasenggan Shuriken**" tercipta bola berwarna biru dan dipinggirannya terdapat sebuah shuriken angin dengan warna putih dan mengarah ke monster petir itu. Monster itu yang tidak menyadari serangan Masamune. Akhirnya terkena dan terjadi ledakan besar.

BLAR

Ledakan terjadi karna jutsu Masamune yang berhasil mengenai monster petir itu. Dan monster viptaan Kakuzu tewas karna serangan dasyat milik Naruto. "tiga sudah tumbang tinggal satu langi baru aku bisa membunuh orang menjijikan itu" batin Masamune. "Sasuke satu lagi" ucap Masamune. Masamune dan Sasuke segera turun dari burung itu dan burung elang es ciptaan Masaune mengarah dengan cepat kemonster air milik Kakuzu dan.

"kai"

Burung elang es ciptaan Masamune hancur seperti es yang pecah saat ada didepan monster air milik kakuzu. Banyak kumpulan asap yang akibatnya monster air milik Kakuzu tidak terlihat tapi tiba-tiba datang gelombang air yang sangat dasyat mengarah ke Masamune dan Sasuke. Dengan cepat Masamune membuat sebuah jutsu.

"**Hyouton: Aisudōmu**" tercipta kubah es yang melindungi Masamune dan Sasuke dari gelombang air yang sangat dasyat itu. Walaupun gelombong air itu dasyat tapi tidak bisa menghancurkan kubah es ciptaan Masamune. Dan saat gelombang air dan kubah es ciptaan Masamune hilang terlihat Masamune yang sedang dalam mode biju satu. Masamune menciptakan bola kecil berwarna hitam dan padat dengan cepat Masamune melempar bola itu ke monster air milik Kakuzu.

"**Bijudama**" setelah Masamune mengucapkan itu bola hitam itu mengarah dengan cepat ke monster air ciptaan Kakuzu. Dan saat mengenai monster air itu.

BLAR

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat dasyat akibat bijudama Masamune. Bijudama Masamune memang belum sempurna akibat Masamune belum berteman dengan Kyubi. Tapi bijudama yang mengenai monster itu sudah lumayan padalah masih seperempat dari kekuatan bijudama yang asli milikm Kyubi. "hah…hah…hah aku sangat lelah Sasuke" ucap Masamune yang kelelahan akibat menggunkan bijudama.

"baiklah kalau begitu biar aku yang urus dia" lanjut Sasuke segera berlari kerah Kakuzu. Sasuke mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarung dan mencoba menyerang Kakuzu. Sasuke mebgayunkannya 45 derajat tapi dapat dihindari oleh kakuzu dengan memiringkan badannya lalu Sasuke menyerang secara vertical agar mengenai badannya tapi Kakuzu dapat menghindar kebelakang. Sasuke terus mengejar Kakuzu dan terus menyerang Kakuzu. Terlihat dibelakang Masamune yang masih kelelahan akibat bijudama tadi.

Kembali ke Sasuke dan Kakuzu. Kakuzu yang mundur kebelakang segera memanjangkan tangannya dengan benang-benang yang menyangkut dalam tubuhnya. Sasuke manghindari tangan itu tapi tetap dikejar oleh tangan milik Kakuzu. Akhirnya Sasuke yang merasa usaha langkah seribunya gagal segera balik arah dan berlari cepat kearah tangan Kakuzu dan.

SREK

Tangan kanan Kakuzu putus akibat tebasan Sasuke. Tapi Kakuzu langsung membanjangkan benangnya lagi kearah tangannya dan menyatu lagi. Kakuzu segera menarik tangannya mundur dan dengan cepat Kakuzu mengambil topeng monster angin dan api yang diarahkan pada tubuhnya. Dengan sekejap tubuh Kakuzu berubah. Dibelakangnya terdapat dua topeng monster yang tapi sempat dibunuh oleh Sasuke dan Masamune. Kakuzu langsung membuat Jutsu dengan topengnya.

"**Katon: Gokakyou" "Futon: Tatsumaki no kaze" **tercipta bola api dan tornado angin yang menyatu dan menjadi tornado api yang mengarah ke Sauke. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung membuat sebuah jutsu.

"**Katon: Zen'nō no honō**" Sasuke menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dan tercipta semburan api yag maha dasyat yang melindungi dirinya dari tornado itu. Tapi tanpa diduga oleh Sasuke ternyata ada serangan mendadak sebuah naga api raksasa yang mengarah padanya dan.

BLAR

Terjadi ledakan akibat benturan jutsu milik Kakuzu dan Sasuke. Kakuzu yang merasa sudah menang akhirnya tersenyum puas. "ternyata mudah mengalah…" ucapan Kakuzu terpotong karna melihat sebuah perajurit berwarna ungu memengang sebuah busur dan ukurannya hampir sama dengan gamabunta. "apa bagaimana bisa" batin Kakuzu yang shock melihat prajurit yang sangat besar.

"kau kenapa takut melihat Susano'o ku yang baru ku keluarkan" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum iblis "aku sebenarnya tidak mau menggunkan ini untuk menghadapi mu tapi kau memaksa ku untuk menggunakannya terpaksa aku gunakan" lanjut Sasuke. Susano'o Sasuke yang tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke segera menyerang Kakuzu dengan mebgayunkan busurnya kearah Kakuzu. Tapi Kakuzu maish bisa menghindari karna serangan busurnya sama seperti bermain pedang yang mengayunkan. Kakuzu terus mundur untu menjauhi Susano'o Sasuke dan ternyata dari arah belakang ada seseorang yang mengarahkan jutsunya kearah Kakuzu.

"**Futon: Rasenggan Shuriken" ** ucap seseorang itu yang mempunyai rambut coklat dan memakai jubah berwarna biru yang terbuka yang tidk lain adalah Masamune. Kakuzu yang terkena jutsu Masamune langsung terlempar kedapan dan terjadi sebuah ledakan.

BLAR

Sebuah kawah muncul berdiameter 7 meter dan kedalaman 8 meter. Terlihat sosok Kakuzu ditengah-tengah kawah tersebut yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa dan telah mati. Sasuke yang tadi ada disitu tiba-tiba ada dibelakang Mamune.

"kau hebat bisa mengambil kesempatan" puji Sasuke pada Masamune yang sedang kelelahan. Bahkan sangat-sangat kelelahan.

"kau bisa saja Sasuke, kau juga hebat bisa Shushin tepat waktu sebelum rasenggan ku meledakn" balas Masamune

"iya lah nanti kalau aku telat sedikit aku bisa mati" ucap Sasuke dan segera membawa mayat Kakuzu.

.

.

.

**Itachi dan Yugao VS Nagato**

TRANK!TRANK!TRAK!

Suara kunai dan pedang terus beradu. Nagato dan Itachi tidak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain. Mereka terus beradu senjata. Sampai Itachi mundur kebelkang dan melakukan sebuah jutsu.

"**Katon: Kyodaina hiryū" **Itachi menyemburkan api yang sangat banyak dan tercipta naga api yang sangat besar kerah Nagato. Nagato yang melihat jutsu Itachi mengarah padanya segera melakukan sebuah jutsu.

"**Suiton: Kyodaina suirō**" Nagato menyemburkan air dengan banyak dan tercipta naga air yang sama ukurannya dengan naga api milik Itachi yang mengarh padanya akhirnya kedua jutsu itu bertabrakan dan.

BLAR

Terjadi ledakan akbiat benturan dua jutsu naga raksasa yang berbeda elemen milik Itachi dan Nagato. Terlihat kumpulan asap yang sangat banyak. Nagato tidak bisa melihat apa-apadan tanpa Nagato duga ternyata keluar dua orang dengan membawa sebuah pedang yang mengarah padanya dan.

CRASZZ

Dua pedang itu mengenai wajah Nagati dan akibatnya Nagato terpental begitu jauh.

Bagaimana kelanjutannya.

TBC

Gomen kalau masih pendek


	19. Chapter 19

**P: kenapa Namikaze ingin melakukan kudeta?**

**J: karna Namikaze sudah terikat perjanjian dengan Uchiha untuk melakukan sesuatu sevara bersama. Kalau mau flashbacknya nanti saya kasih setelah pertarungan selesai.**

**Terimakasih yang lain atas dukunganya..**

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: Nindaime Madara Uchiha**

**Raiting: T **

**Genere: Adventur & Fantasy**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tidak**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 19**

**.**

serangan dua pedang mengarah ke nagato. Nagato yang belum siap akan serangan pedang itu maka Nagato terkena dan mental beberapa meter. Terlihat dua orang yang berhasil menyerang Nagato. Ya mereka adalah Itachi dan Yugao. Dengan cepat Yugao menyerang kembali dengan Kenjutsu.

"**Kenjutsu: Chimei-tekina ryū ken kōgeki"** dengan kecepatan tiggi Yugao maju menyerang Nagato. Nagato yang habis terlempar dan bangun melihat serangan kearahnya segera membuat sebuah jutsu.

"**Kenjutsu: Dansu mikadzuki"** dengan cepat nagato mengarah ke Yugao, dan Yugao juga mengarah ke Nagato dan terjadi adu pedang yang sangat hebat.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Suara pedang terus beradu sampai siapa yang membuktikan siapa yang menang. Itachi yang melihat mantan kekasihnya bertarung dengan pedang hanya kagum akan keterampilan mantan kekasihnya akan bermain pedang. "aku tidak menyangka empat tidak ketemu membuat mu semakin hebat dalam Kenjutsu" batin Itach.

Semua serangan Yugao dapat ditahan oleh Nagoto. Yugao mengayunyunkan pedangnya secara vertical tapi dapat ditahan dengan horizontal dan membuat keduannya mundur ternyata dari belakang Itachi sedang melakukan sebuah jutsu.

"**Katon: Ryū no hi" **keluar semburan api dari mulut Itachi yang berbentuk naga api dan mengarah ke Nagato. Nagoto yang melihat serangan Itachi yang berupa naga api dan mengarah padanya dengan cepat membuat jutsu juga.

"**Suiton: Junsai" **keluar semburan air dari mulut Nagato dan dengan cepat semburan air itu menjadi sebuah perisai air. Akibat benturan dua jutsu yang berbeda elemen dari Itachi dan Nagato terjadi ledakan kecil

BLAR

Akibat dari ledakan itu membuat pandangan Nagato buram. Itachi yang pandangannya teralihkan oleh asap segera mengaktifkan mata Enternal Mangekyou Sharingannya. Dan ternyata ada seseorang yang mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu dan mengarah ke Nagato.

"**Kenjutsu: Burūdoragondansu" **dengan cepat seseorang dari dalam asap mengayunkan pedang kea rah Nagato dan Nagato sama sekali tidak bisa menghindar akibat pandanya yang dihalangi oelh asap.

"sial asap ini menghalangi penglihatan ku, dasar berengsek" ucap Nagato yang terus gerutu karna tidak bisa menahan dan menangkis serangan mendadak itu. Tanpa Nagato sadari ternyata serangan sudah selesai.

"jadi kau sudah kelelah-" ucapan Nagato terpotong akibat bola api yang mengarah padanya.**"Katon: Gokakyou" **bola api mengarah kearah Nagato dan menghantam nagato membuat Nagato terp[ental hingga kelaur asap ternyata diluar sudah ada Yugao yang siap menebas,

"**kenjutsu: Konoha no dengeki" **

CRAZZZS

dengan kecepatan kilat Yugao berhasil menebas kedua tangan Nagato dan nagato kalah walaupun masih bisa bernafas tapi tidak bisa menggunkan ninjutsu lagi.

"kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya Yugao-chan" tanya Itachi yang penasaran Yagao tidak membunuhnya

"untuk apa Itachi-kun, kita bisa mendaoatkan inforsi dari dia, dan dia juga tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan ninjutsu karna aku sudah memotong keduatanganya" jawab yugao dengan senyum dibibirnya yang membuat Itachi merona.

"kau cantik seperti biasanya" batin Itachi

.

.

.

**Naruto VS Yahiko**

TRAK!TRANK!TRANK!

Naruto dan Yahiko terus beradu pedang dalam teknik Kenjutsu keduanya imbang diantara mereka tidak ada yang terluka tapi diantara mereka ada yang tidak focus akibat ledakan besar ditempat Masamune dan Kakuzu.

CEAZZZSSS

Pemuda berambut hitam jabrik tertebas oleh senjata pedang milik pemuda berambut orange jabrik. Pemuda yang tertebas adalah naruto dan pemuda yang menebas adalah Yahiko. Naruto kelihatannya sedikit kesakitan akibat ayunan pedang milik Yahiko berhasil mengores tangan kanannya.

"sial kenapa aku harus lengah" batin Naruto. Naruto segera berdiri lagi kiembali posis menyerang Kenjutsu. Yahiko yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum layaknya iblis.

"kau masih berdiri" tanya Yahiko dengan suara seperti Iblis, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mereasa kalau cakra Yahiko menaik deratis.

"tentu aku akan mengalahkan mu disini Yahiko" jawab Naruto dengan senyum layaknya seorang yang mendapat kelemahan lawannya. **"Kenjutsu: Aoi inazumanodoragon o fuku"** naruto langsung mengliang dari tempatnya mungkin kalau dilihat bukan menghilang melainkan beralari layaknya kilat. Dengan kecepatan yang tidak terlihat naruto terus mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Yahiko. Yahiko yang tersu diserang hanya mendicis sebal karna tidak bisa membalas serangan milik Naruto dan hanya bisa menangkis dan menghindar dari serangan Naruto.

TRANK!TARNK!TRANK!

Suara dua pedang terus beradu dari milik naruto maupun milik yahiko Naruto tersu menyerang Yahiko tanpa henti sedangkan Yahiko tersu menangkis dan menghindar tanpa henti.

"sial aku tidak bisa menlihatnya, benar-benar cepat gerakannya" batin yahiko yang kesal karna hanya bisa mengkis dan menghindar dari serangan naruto yang secepat kilat. Sedangkan naruto hanya tersenyum.

"kau akan kalah Yahiko, karna kelemahan mu adalah kecepatan" batin naruto yang terus menyerang tanpa henti, Yahiko yang kesal akhirnya membuat sebuah justu.

"**Suiton: U~ōtādōmu"** tercipta kubah air dari jutsu Yahiko dan berhasil menghalangi Kenjutsu naruto dan membuat Naruto beradu dengan jutsu Yahiko dan membuat Naruto terpental beberapa meter. Naruto segera bangun dan membuat sebuah jutsu.

"**Hyouton: Paiku kōri" **tercipta tombak es diatas naruto dari jutsu naruto dan dengan cepat Naruto mengarahkan tombak es ciptaannya kearah Yahiko. Yahiko yang melihat itu langsung membuat sebuah jutsu juga.

"**Suiton: Kyodaina mizu no hogo" **Yahiko menyemburkan air yang sangat banyak dan membentuk sebuah perisai air yang sangat tebal dan sangat besar. Terjadi sebuah ledakan akibat benturan kedua jutsu itu.

BLARRR

Kumpulan asap mengelilingi area pertarungan Naruto VS Yahiko. Naruto yang pandangannya kealingan oleh asap segera mengaktifkan mata Fumetsyu Mangkyou Sharingan agar terlihat dengan jelas. Ternyata dia menlihat Yahiko sedang melakukan sebuah justu.

"**Suiton: Suirō" **tercipta naga ar dari jutsu Yahiko yang mengarah ke Naruto Naruto yang melihat jutsu dibalik kumpulan asap itu karna mata Fumetsyu Mangekyou Sharingannya segera mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu.

"**Hyouton: Kōri no dōmuheddo Takaru"** keluar kubah es berkepala naga es yang diketahui sebagai Kciyose Naruto. Jutsu kubah es ciptaan Naruto adalah kubah es terkeuat miliknya akibat gabungan dari jutsu miliknya dan jutsu milik Takaru.

BLARRR

Terjadi ledakan lagi akibat kedua jutsu itu. Tapi asap semakin banyak dan tebal Naruto yang tidak mau kehabisan cakra akibat memakai Fumetsyu Mangekyu Sharingan kelamaan segera mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu.

"**Futon: Dai fūatsu" **tekanan angin yang besar keluar dari kedua tangan naruto dan menghilangkan asap ledakan itu. Terlihat Yahiko yang sedang melakukan sebuah handseal jutsu.

"**Kociyose: Seriyu"** keluar kumpulan asap yang sangat banyak dan terlihat naga berwarna hijau seperti Takaru tapi hanya berbeda warna dan matanya. Kalau Takaru berwarna putih dan bermata biru sedangkan Seriyu berwarna hijau dan matanya kuning.

"kali ini kau akan kalah Naruto" ucap Yahiko yang ada diatas kepala Seriyu sang naga Kociyose Yahiko. Terlihat dari jauh para anggota Zitkai berlari kearah pertarungan Naruto.

"semoga kau baik-baik saja Nii-san saku segera kesana" ucap Masamune

"Naruto-nii tunggu aku dan Masamune" ucap Sasuke

"Naruto-kun tunggu aku" ucap Karin dan Mitsuka

"Naruto aku kesana tunggu aku" ucap Itachi dan Yugao secara bersamaan.

"Naruto aku akan kesana untuk menolong mu" ucap Suigetsu dan Jugo yang juga berlari kearah pertarungan naruto

Kembali ke Naruto VS Yahiko. Naruto yang melihat naga berwarna hijau yang dipanggil oleh yahiko hanya memandang kaget karna ada naga yang sama dengan naga kociyosenya. Naruto segera sadar dari rasa shocknya segera mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu.

"**Kociyose: Takaru" **keluar kumpulan asap yang sangat banyak dan menampilkan sosok naga berwarna putih bermata biru yang beranama Takaru. Para anggota Zitkai yang melihat kedatangan sosok naga putih hanya tersenyum.

"ternyata kau menanggilnya juga Naruto" batin Itachi

Yugao yang melihat naga yang sama dengan naga miliknya hanya bisa menampakan muka kaget atas naga putih yang ada didepannya.

"ba..ba…ba..bagaimana bisa a….a….ada naga yang sama dengan siriyu" ucap Yahiko dengan tergagap-gagap dan shock.

"baiklah kita mulai pertarungannya Yahiko" ucap Naruto. Tanpa disuruh Takaru langsung terbang jeatas dan dikuti oleh Sriyu. Takaru mengarahkan sayapnya kebadan Siriyu tapi dapat ditahan oleh ekor Siriyu kemudian Siriyu balik menyarang dengan menggigit kepala Takaru, dengan mudah Takaru menepis serangan itu yang mengayunkan ekornya kearah kepala Siriyu. Siriyu yang melihat itu langsung menghindar dan membuat suatu jutsu.

"**Futon: Tatsumaki no kaze" **tercipta tornado angina yang sangat besar dan mengarah ke Takaru, Takaru yang melihat tornado angin milik Siriyu segera membuat suatu jutsu.

"**Hyouton: Sākuru"** tercipta lingkaran es dari jutsu milik Takaru, yang melindungi Takaru dan Naruto. Siriyu dan Yahiko yang melihat itu hanya mendecis tidak suka. Takaru yang melihat kesempatan menyerang langsung berbalik menyerang.

"**Hyouton: Dangan aisu" **ratusan peluru es keluar dari mulut Takaru dan mengarah ke Siriyu dan Yahiko. Siriyu yang melihat serangan itu langsung membuat sebuah jutsu untuk melindungi dirinya dan Yahiko.

"**Futon: Kaze no bōru" **tercipta bola angin yang menghalangi ratusan es ciptaan Takaru sehingga mereka selamat. Tapi ternyata Yahiko yang ada di kepala Siriyu sedang melakukan senjutusu. Dipinggiran mata Yahiko terdapat warna hijau. (A/N: seperti kaya senjutsu Naruto tapi warnanya hiaju). Ketika Yahiko membuka matanya menampilkan mata seperti mata naga yang memandang lawannya atau mansanya dengan tajam.

"Siriyu kita lakukan teknik pamungkas kita" ucap Yahiko kepada hewan Kociyosenya yang tidak lain adalah Siriyu sih naga hijau.

"baiklah kalau itu permintaan mu Yahiko sama" balas Siriyu kepada sang ketua Akatsuki. Dengan segera Yahiko mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu.

"**Yakoroi no Siriyu" **seriyu langsung berubah menjadi serpihan debu dan menyatu kearah Yahiko dengan sekejap tubuh Yahoko sudah memakai zirah berwarna hijau da nada saypnya berwarna hijau juga. (A/N: pakainnya seperti di Siriyu yang di Seint Seiya). Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu hanya mengaktifkan sage modenya. Dan terlihat tato mata kanannya (A/N: seperto tato jellal yang ada di mata kanannya). Setelah itu Naruto juga meggunakan sebuah jutsu.

"**Yakoroi no Takaru**" Takaru kemudiam berubah menjadi serpihan debu dan menyatu kearah Naruto. Kemudian Naruto berubah menjadi memakai Zirah berwarna putih. (A/N: seperti Hyoga di sent seiya tapi tanpa bando).

.

.

.

Bagaimana pertarungan mereka lihat di Chapter depan

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek


	20. Chapter 20

**Terimakasih atas dukungannya.**

**Hahaha maaf kalau saya potong pertarungannya biar pada penasan.**

**Baiklah ini dia lanjutannya**

**.**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: Nindaime Madara Uchiha**

**Raiting: T **

**Genere: Adventur & Fantasy**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tidak**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 20

.

Naruto yang sudah memakai baju zirah berwarna putih dan Yahiko yang juga sudah memakai baju zirah berwarna hijau. Naruto segera maju untuk menyerang Yahiko. Yahiko yang melihat Naruto maju ikut maju.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Suara pedang terus beradu milik naruto dan Yahiko diantara mereka tidak ada yang meu mengalah. Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal, tapi dapat ditahan oleh Yahiko dengan vertical, lalu Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertical, tapi dapat ditahan oleh Yahiko secara horizontall. Lalu yahiko balik menyerang dengan mengayunkan senjatanya keleher Naruto, tapi Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan menunduduk lalu menyelengkat kaki Yahiko hingga jatuh. Sebelum Yahiko jatuh ketanah, naruto memukul perut Yahiko dengan kencang yang, dan membuat Yahiko terpental jauh.

BRAK

Suara seseorang menabrak batu terdengar dikuping Naruto. Ya yang menabrak batu itu adalah Yahiko karna pukulan naruto tadi. Yahiko segera bangkit dan mengkibaskan sayap zirahnya untuk terbang. Naruto yang melihat Yahiko mengibaskan sayapnya dan terbang Naruto pun ikut mengibaskan sayapnya dan terbang. Adu kekuatan kenjutsu [un terjadi diudara. Naruto dan Yahiko terus beradu pedang dan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Walaupun naruto sudah memakai Fumetsyu Mangekyou Sharingan. Tapi kecepatan yahiko tetap ;uar biasa cepatnya.

"padahal aku sudah memakai Fumetsyu Mengekyou Sharingan tapi tetap saja kecepatannya luar biasa" batin naruto yang terbang tak jauh dari posisi Yahiko.

"aku tidak percaya kalau Naruto juga bisa melakukan jutsu gabungan dengan kociyose" batin Yahiko. Naruto dan yahiko kemudian terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan beradu pedang.

TARNK!TRANK!TRANK!

Suara adu pedang milik Yahiko dan Naruto terus terdengar. Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya sevara vertical dengan kerqas dan Yahiko mengayunkan pedangnya secara Hrizontal dengan keras dan membuatnya terpenatl dua-duanya. (A/N: kalau melihat pertarungannya masih binggung lihat pertarungan dragon baal yang ngilang-ngilang mulu).

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Suara pedang terus menggema di kuping Masamune dan Sasuke yang semakin dekat dengan tempat keberadaan Naruto. Sasuke yang ada didepan Masamune segera berhenti dan juga menyuruh Masamune untuk berhenti.

"ada apa teme" tanya Masamune yang bingung karna mereka berhenti secara tiba-tiba

"lebih baik kita disini lihat pertarungannya saja di udara, kalau kita kesana hanya menyusahkan naruto-nii" jawab Sasuke dengan menatap langit dan menyaksikan pertandingan Naruto dan Yahiko..

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Suara adu pedang terus menggema di kuping Itachi dan Yugao. Itachi yang berlari didepan Yugao segera berhenti dan juga menyuruh Yaugao berhenti.

"lebih baik jangan mendekat nanti kita malah menyusahkan naruto, dan kita bisa menyaksikan pertandingan dari sini" ucap Itachi secara tiba-tiba meberhentikan langkah Yugao.

"bagaimana cara melihatnya" tanya Yugao yang heran karna menag benar tidak bisa dilihat.

"coba kau tatap langit nanti kau akan bisa melihatnya" jawab Otachi yang masih menatap langit. Yagao kemudian mengikuti Itachi menatap langit dan melihat pertandingan Naruto dan Yahiko secara kagum.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Suara pedang beradu dengan jelas terdengar dikuping Suigetsu dan Jugo. Suigetsu yang berlari didepan Jugo dengan cepat ingin segera membantu naruto tapi ditarik oleh Jugo sehingga mereka berhenti.

"ada apa" tanya Suigetsu dengan sinis karna diberhentikan secara tiba-tiba.

"coba kau tatap langit" jawab Jugo yang menatap langit. Suigetsu kemudian mengikuti perkatan Jugo, dan menatap langit. Suigetsu terkagum-kagum dengan pertarungan yang ada diatas. Pertarungan antar Naruto dan Yahiko.

"seandainya aku bisa begitu" batin Suigetsu yang tergum-kegum dengan Naruto.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Suara adu pedang terdengar dikuping Natsu yang sedang membopong Gray. Gray yang dibopong segera manatap langit dan alangkah terkejutny Gray.

"Natus berhenti" ucap Gray secara tiba-tiba. Natsu yang meresa disuruh berhenti oleh Gray langsung bertanyata dengan kesal.

"ada apa" tanya Natsu dengan kesal "apa kau sudah bisa berjalan sendiri, kau tidak ingat tadi kita berlari baru lima menit kau sudah jatuh" lanjut Natsu. dan Gray yang merasa ditanya hanya mengelengkan kepala.

"lihat diatas" ucap Gray dengan lemas, karna masih lelah akibat pertarungan tadi. Natsu segera menatap langit dan alangkah terkejutnya me;lihat Naruto yang bertarung diatas langit deangan Yahiko. Hanya ada satu dipikiran Gray dan Natus 'hebat' batin mereka berdua.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Suara pedang beradu dengan jelas terdengar dari tempat Karin dan Mitsuka. Karin dan Mitsuka tetap ada ditempat pertarunagn mereka arna harus menjaga Konan yang sedang pingsan karna mereka harus berjaga-jaga kalau Konan tiba-tiba menghilang. Lalu mereka juga sengaja tidak membunuh agar bisa dapat informasi tentang Akatsuki.

"semoga mereka baik-baik saja" batin Karin dan Mitsuka.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Naruto. Naruto yang merasa usaha kenjutsunya sia-sia segera mundur dan menerapkan sebuah jutsu.

"**Kenjutsu Hyputon: Mikadzuki Kori" **Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertical dan horizontal sebanyak empat kali kea rah Yahiko. Dari ayunan pedang naruto tercipta sabit es yang mengarah ke Yahiko. Yahiko yang melihat sabit itu segera melakukan sebuah jutsu.

"**Kenjutsu Futon: Kaze purotekuta" ** Yahiko segera mengaynkan pedangnya secara 180 derajat kearah depan. Dari ayunan pedang Yahiko tercipta tornado angin yang melindungi Yahiko dari sabit es ciptaan naruto. Dan sabit es ciptaan Naruto berubah menjadi air. Yahiko yang meli9hat itu langsung mengambil kesampatan untuk menyerang dengan ninjutsu.

"**Suiton: De-yura suiro" **tercipta naga air dari air bekas sabit es tadi. Naga air yang diciptakan oleh yahiko berjumblah dua dan mengarah ke naruto. Naruto yang melihat sebuah naga air yang jumlahnya lebih dari satu langsung membuat sebuah jutsu tanpa segel tangan.

"**Hyouton: Aisudomo no Takara" **tercipta kubah es berbentuk kepala naga yang tidak lain kepala Takara sang naga es kociyose Naruto. Kubah es ciptaan Naruto melindungi Naruto dari dua naga air yang mengarah padanya. Saat serangan dua naga air sudah selesai dengan cepat naruto membuat sebuah jutsu tanpa segel tangan.

"**Hyouton: Paiku Kori" **tombak es tercipta di sisi kira dan kanan Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto mengarah kan dua tombak yang ada disisinya kerarah Yahiko. Yahiko yang melihat dua tombak mengarah padanya langsung membuat sebuah jutsu.

"**Yuroi no tate" **tercipta tameng tamen besi berwarna hijau didepan Yahiko yang menghadang dua tombak itu tanpa disadari oleh Yahiko ternyata ada ratusan pedang dari atas yang mengarah padanya.

"**Kengaki" **dengan ucapan naruto tersebut ratusan pedang yang ada diatas Yahiko mengarah ke Yahiko. Yahiko yang melihat katas dan ratusan pedang sudah hampir mengnainya tidak sempat membuat sebuah jutsu untuk melindunginya akhirnya terkena dan terlempar kebawah dengan keras.

BLAR

Suara ledakan sedikit terjadi akibat jutsu Naruto. Semua anggota Naruto tersenyum melihat Naruto yang masih dengan gagah terbang diatas dengan sayap zirahnya. Kumpulan asap segera menghilang menampilkan sosok Yahiko yang masih lengkap dengan zirahnya, Yahiko segera mengibaskan sayapnya dengan cepat dan terbang kearah Naruto dengan cepat sambil mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertical dari naruto menbuat Naruto terjatuh kebawah. Semua anggota Naruto ingin melongnya tapi dikurangkan niatnya karna tidak mungkin membantu Naruto sedangkan kondisi mereka masih lemah dan jauh dibawah Naruto. Maereka hanya percaya pasti naruto bisa memnangkan pertandingan ini.

Yahiko yang melihat naruto jatuh langusng membuat sebuah jutsu dari atas tercipta bola berwarna hijau ditangan Yahiko. Ukurannya sebesar biji kacang. Yahiko segera menjatuhkan bola hijau ditangannya.

"**Siriyuu No Dama**" sebelum menjatuhkan bola hijau ditangannya Yahiko mengucapkan kata itu. Dan menjatuhkan bola sebesar biji kacang ditangannya kearah naruto. Naruto yang melihat bola itu dan tidak dapat menghindar hanya pasrah akan jutsu itu dan.

BLARRRRRRR

Suara ledakan keras terjadi ditempat naruto semua anggota ingin menysul Naruto tapi ditahan oleh Itachi dengan telepati.

"jangan bantu Naruto, Naruto baik-baik saja kita harus percaya padanya karna tidak mungkin naruto selemah itu semenjak latihan selama dua tahun" ucap Itachi telepati yang membuiat semua anggota Zitkai berfikir.

"memang benar tidak mungkin Nii-san/Naruto-nii/Naruto selemah itu" batin seluruh anggota.

Kembali ke Naruto VS Yahiko.

Kumpulan asap yang sangat tebal terjadi akibat jutsu milik Yahiko. Yahiko hanya tersenyum karna berhasil menggalahkan Naruto.

"ternyata semudah itu mengalahkan mu Naruto" ucap Yahiko dengan nada mengejek. Saat kumpulan asap menghilang terlihat sebuah kawah yang sangat besar dengan diameter 8 meter dan kedalaman 10 meter. Terlihat ditengah-tengah kawah tersebuh seseorang berdiri dengan tegak dan kokoh memakai zirah berwarna emas dan membawa sebuah tombak yang bisa dijadikan sebuah busur dan ada anak panah dibelakang badanya dengan warna emas. Orang itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam, dengan tato di wajah bagian kanan yang menandai kalau orang itu masih masuk dalam sage mode dan mata berwarna merah dan ditengahnya terdapat warna hitam yang berbentuk. Yahiko yang melihat itu hanya shcok akan orang itu.

"ti…ti…ti..tidak mungkin" ucap Yahiko denga terbata-bata.

"baiklah bisa kita mulai lagi pertaerungan kita Yahiko" ucap orang itu dengan senyum licik dibibirnya, yang diketahui adalah Naruto Namikaze.

.

.

.

Bagaimana kekuatan baru Naruto, kita lihat di chapter depan.

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek


	21. Chapter 21

**Guets: tidak tahu.**

**Juan matsheus asarya: maaf saya lupa hehe**

**Gomen kalau updatednya lama. Nyari inspirasi dulu, biar perang dunia shinobi ke 4nya menarik. Karna saya akan buat beberapa yang berbeda dari Canon**

**Oke kit abaca aja yang ini**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto: Nindaime Madara Uchiha**

**Raiting: T **

**Genere: Adventur & Fantasy**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Jalan cerita bikin sendiri, Jurus ada yang bikin sendiri ada yang tidak**

**.**

**Chapter 21.**

**.**

Suasana di malam hari, tidak memperhambat kerja sang Yondaime Hokage. Yondaime Hokage, atau Minato Namikaze memandang kertas-kertas dokumennya yang berserakan di meja kerjannya. Cia dilihat kalau dari mimic wajah sang Yondaime Hokage, dia sedang kawatir.

"mudah-mudahan kalian baik-baik saja Naruto, Masamune" batin sang Yondaime Hokage, yang kembali kepekerjaannya, dan menatap lembar-lemar dokumen yang berserakan, yang harus ia tanda tanganni.

.

Di rumah sederhana, terdapat seorang ibu muda yang berumur 17 tahun. Ibu muda itu memiliki paras yang cantik, rambut hitam yang dibiarkan digerai. Sang ibu muda memakai sebuah kimono dengan gambar bunga sakura. Sang ibu muda ini adalah Istri dari sang anak Yondaime Hokage. Istri Naruto Namikaze, yang bernama Haku Yuki, yang sekarang berubah menjadi Haku Namikaze.

Haku menatap anaknya yang tertidur dengan pulasnnya. Sang anak yang memiliki paras seperti sang ayah. Wajah yang tampan, tapi tenang. Memiliki rambut berwarna hitam lurus seperti sang ibunya. Anak itu adalah Shun Namikaze sang bocah yang berumur 2 tahun.

Shun tidur dengan tenangnya. Haku mengelus wajah sang anak dengan penuh kasih sayang seorang ibu.

"Naruto-kun cepat lah kembali" batin Haku, yang sedang mengelus wajah anaknya dengan kasih sayang. Dan Haku mengecup kening sang anak, dan akhirnya Haku mulai tidur dengan perasaan yang sangat rindu dengan sang suami.

.

Perempuan berambut merah menatap langit malam yang disinari dengan bulan. Orang ini adalah istri dari sang Yondaime Hokage, yang sering disebut dengan Minato Namikaze. Perempuan ini adalah ibu dari Naruto Namikze dan Masamune Namikaze. Perempuan ini bernama Kushina Uzumaki, yang berganti menjadi Kushina Namikze.

Kushina menatap langit malam yang diterangi dengan sinar bulan. Terlihat dengan jelas mimic yang sangat kawatir terhadap seseorang yang terukir diwajah manisnnya itu.

"semoga kalian baik-baik saja, Naruto, Masamune" batin Kushina, dengan menatap langit malam.

.

Disebuah kamar, seseorang memandangi sebuah foto, yang bergambar dua orang yang sedang tersenyum dengan manisnya. Di foto itu tergambar orang yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dengan gaya emo, dan matanya yang sepert elang. Orang berambut coklat itu tersenyum dengan penuh bahagia. Orang itu memakai sebuah jubah berwarna biru dengan kerah yang tinggi.

Lalu orang yang disebelahnya memiliki rambut panjang indigo yang digerai, dengan wajah yang manis, dan tersenyum yang sangat manis. Perempuan itu memakai sebuah jaket berwarna ungu dengan campuran dilenggannya berwarna lavender.

Dua orang difoto itu adalah Masamune Namikaze dan Hinata Hyuga. Orang yang sedang memandangi foto adalah Hinata Hyuga, yang kini rambutnya di kucir satu dengan menyisakan pni di dahinya. Hinata memakai sebuah kimono dengan gambar bunga lavender.

"semoga kau baik-baik saja Masamune-kun" batin Hinata, yang memuluk foto itu.

.

Seorang perempuan berambut pink, dengan mata jade mentapa bulan yang bersinar indah di tengah malam Konoha. Matanya yang tidak bisa tertutup karna perasaan kawatir terhap sang kekasih.

Perempuan itu bernama Sakura Haruno, yang kawatir terhadap sang kekasih yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

"semoga kau selalu baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun" batin Sasuke dengan menendangi bulan, dan tangan kanannya yang menopang dagu.

.

Yondaime Hokage, atau Minato Namikaze kini sedang menatap sebuah dokumen, yang bersampul dengan warna merah. Dokumen yang dikirim langsung oleh sang Raikage yang berasal dari desa Kumo.

Minato menyipitkan matanya, bagaimana mungkin desa Kumo yang notebadnya adalah musuh besar Konoha mengirim sebuah dokumen. Ditambah lagi dengan Raikad=ge sendiri yang mengirimnya, yang berstatus musuh besar Yondaime Hokage a.k.a Minato Namikaze.

Minato segera mengambil dokumen dengan tangannya yang dikirm oleh desa Kumo, yang bersatus musuh besar Konoha. Minato segera membuka isi dibalik dokumen yang dikirm oleh desa Kumo.

Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti mata sang Yondaime Hokage membulat. Bagaimana tidak. Isi dari dokumen itu adalah peran penting bagi seluruh desa.

From: Raikage

To: Kage minna (semua).

Saya sang Raikage, ingin mengadakan pertemuan lima kage. Untuk lebih jelasnnya nanti akan saya jelaskan dipertemuan. Tempat pertemuan adalah negra besi. Dan kita bertemu dua hari lagi.

Terimakasih.

Tertanda Raikage Ai.

Minato segera menutup dokumen yang dikirm dari desa Kumo itu, dan membawannya pulang kerumah. Karna kalau ditinggal dokumen itu sewaktu-waktu bisa dicuri atau hilang. Minato segera pulang kerumahnya dengan Hirahin.

.

Naruto kini tengah menatap Yahiko dari bawah dengan tatapan tenang, dan mata Sharingan yang masih aktif. Naruto yang memegang sebuah busur yang bisa dengan tangan kanannya dijadikan tombak berwarna emas.

Yahiko yang masih berada diudara dengan sayap zirahnya yang berkibas-kibas, segera melucur kearah Naruto dengan cepat dan mengarahkan pedangnya. Naruto yang melihat gerakan Yahiko yang begitu cepat dengan mata Sharingannya, segera menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

TARNK!TRANK!TRANK!

Yahiko terus mengayunkan pedangnya ke Naruto, tapi naruto terus menahannya dengan busur yang ada ditangannya.

"kau sungguh hebat Naruto" ucap Yahiko ditengah-tengah pertarunggannya dengan Naruto. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti busur naruto mengenai perut Yahiko dengan keras, sehingga membuat Yahiko terpental.

BUAKKHHH

Yahiko terpental dan menabrak sbuah batu yang besar, dengan kerasnnya, dan membuat batu yang menghantam Yahiko hancur hingga berkeping-keping.

"aku tidak butuh pujian mu Yahiko" balas Naruto dengan dingin. Sikap Naruto yang dingin mulai keluar dalam tubuhnya. Sikap yang diajarkan Madara. Sikap yang harus digunakan dalam pertarungan, untuk membuat orang ketakutan.

Tapi tidak untuk Yahiko. Yahiko tidak merasakan ketakutan dengan sikap Naruto yang berubah menjadi dingin sekalipun. Perlahan Yahiko bangkit dari jatuhnya dengan mudahnnya.

"jangan terlalu dingin Naruto, kau itu masih bocah, dan butuh 1000 tahun untuk mengalah kan ku" ucap Yahiko yang kini sudah berdiri dengan tegaknnya. "bagaimana kalau kita akhiri sekarang" tambah Yahiko segera melakukan kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"baiklah kalau itu mau mu" balas Naruto, busur yang berada ditangan kiri naruto mulai bersinar dengan terang, dan memancarkan sinar berwarna emas. Saat sinar itu mulai hilang memperlihatkan pedang berwarna emas, yang besar dan gagangnya yang di terdapat dua pelindung, dan tengah-tengah gagangnya terdapat gambar yang aneh. (A/N: kalau tidak tahu lihat pedangnnya Ryukendo, tapi bayangin berwarna emas)

WUSSHH

Yahiko dan Naruto langsung berlari dengan kencang kearah musunya, dan saling mengayunkan senjatannya masing-masing.

TRANKKK!

Suara adu pedang terdengar dengan kerasnnya. Pedang hijau yang digemgam oleh tangan kanan Yahiko menghantam sebuah pedang emas yang besar yang digemgam oleh tangan kanan Naruto.

"skill Kenjutsu mu memang hebat Naruto" puji Yahiko di tengah-tengan pertarungannya dengan Naruto.

"sudah aku bilang, aku tidak perlu pujian mu, ketua Akatsuki kaparat" balas Naruto dengan dinginnya.

"khu..khu..khu… kau dingin sekali penghianat" ucap Yahiko.

WUSHH

Yahiko dan Naruto terpental beberapa meter karna hantaman yang mereka terima masing-masing. Yahiko dan Naruto masih berdiri dengan tegaknnya.

"baiklah kali ini akan aku akhiri penghianat" ucap Yahiko dengan memasang kuda-kuda seperti memanah.

Perlahan muncul sebuah tombak yang besar berwarna hijau diatas Yahiko. Tombak yang ada diatas Yahiko memiliki ujung seperti kepala naga Shiriyuu, hewan Kociyose Yahiko.

"**Shiryuu no Lance" **

WUUSHHH

Dengan ucapan Yahiko barusan tombak yang besar berwarna hijau, yang ada diatas Yahiko langsung melucur dengan cepatnnya kearah Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnnya, dan memandang datar tombak yang mengarah padanya dengan cepat.

BLLAAAARRR

Ledakan besar terjadi ditengah-tengah pertarungan Yahiko dan Naruto. Masamune, Sasuke, Itachi, Yugao, Jugo, Suigetsu, Gray, Natu, Karin dan Mitsuka, hanya bisa berdoa tentang keselamatan ketua mereka.

"semoga kau baik-baik saja Naruto/Naruto-nii/Dobe" batin seluruh anggota Zitkai.

.

Asap berkumpul menjadi satu dengan debu dipertarungan arne Yahiko dan Naruto. Sebuah asap yang dbuat oleh Yahiko karna jutsu yang mematikannya itu. Terlihat jelas mimic wajah yang sangat senang di wajah Yahiko, karna berhasil membunuh Naruto dengan jutsunya.

Yahiko terlalu percaya diri dengan jutsunnya itu karna Jutsu yang di gunakannya barusan adalah Jutsu andalannya. Jutsu yang langsung membuat orang terbunuh bila mengenainnya

"hahaha, akhirnya aku bisa mengalah kan mu juga, sekarang tinggal mengatasi bawahan-bawahan mu yang merepotkan itu" ucap Yahiko dengan wajah senangnya dan tertawa layaknnya iblis.

Asap yang mengelilingi mereka kini. Mulai menghilang. Mimic wajah Yahiko yang tadinnya tenang menjadi shok. Bagaimana tidak, Yahiko masih melihat sosok Naruto berdiri dengan gagahnya, yang masih ditempatnnya tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

Yang bikin Yahiko bertambah shok lagi adalah serngan andalan, atau Jutsu mematikan yang dipunyai Yahiko, bisa ditangkap oleh Naruto, bahkan tangan satu, yang digunakannya juga adalah tangan kiri. Ditangan kiri Naruto kini menggemgam tombak milik Yahiko yang tadi mengarah padanya.

"hanya segini serngan mu Yahiko?" tanya Naruto dengan dingin.

KREKK

Tombak yang digemgam Naruto kini mulai retak. Retak yang awalnnya hanya yang digemgam Naruto, kini mulai menjalar keseluruh tombak yang digemgamnnya.

CTAAR

Tombak hijau milik Yahiko kini tengah hancur berkeping-keping, akibat ulah Naruto. Terlihat jelas diwajah Yahiko kalau Yahiko benar-benar shok.

"aku tunjukan teknik memanah yang sebenarnnya Yahiko" ucap Naruto dengan dinginnya.

Pedang bersar berwarna emas, yang digemgam naruto, kini tengan bersinar dengan terangnnya. Saat sinar itu menghilang memperlihatkan sebuah busur, yang tadi Naruto guna kan.

Naruto segera mencabut anak panah berwarna emas yang ada dipunggungnnya. Walau anak panah yang ada dipunggungnnya hanya ada satu, tapi itulah senjata rahasia naruto.

Naruto segera memasang posisi kuda-kuda memanah. Naruto menargetkan Yahiko untuk sasaran anak panahannya. Naruto segera menarik anak panahnya sekuat tenaga.

"kini terimalah ajal mu Yahiko" ucap Naruto

"**Takaru no Kinryuuya" **

WUSSHH

Dengan ucapan Naruto bersamaan dengan Naruto melepaskan anak panahnya. Anak panah yang dilepas oleh Naruto kini mengarah dengan cepatnya ke Yahiko, bahkan Yahiko tidak bisa melihatnnya.

BLAAARRRRRRR

Ledakan besar terjadi akibat jutsu Naruto barusan. Seluruh anggota Zitkai merasa kawatir karna tekanan cakra yang begitu besar terjadi ditempat naruto. Mereka segera berlari ketempat Naruto bertarungan dengan Yahiko.

"Na...ru..to Namikaze ke….kuatan mu ti…dak ter…batas" ucap Yahiko dengan susah payah, lalu jatuh ketanah dengan sebuah luka yang sangat parah diterimanya akibat jutsu Naruto. Panah emas milik Naruto tadi berhasil menembus dada milik Yahiko, sehingga dada milik Yahiko berlubang.

"akhirnya aku berhasil" batin Naruto, langsung kembali kewujud aslinnya. Naruto yang tidak kuat menopang badannya langsung jatuh ketanah. Tapi sebelum jatuh ketanah langsung ditangkap oleh seseorang.

"kau membuat ku kawatir Dobe" ucap orang itu yang ternyata Itachi.

"jangan paksakan diri mu Naruto" ucap orang yang satunya ternyata Gray.

Ya kini Naruto tengah ditangkap oleh Itachi dan Gray. Dan mereka segera membopong tubuh Naruto.

"arogato minna" ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum kearah anggotannya.

.

Minato Namikaze kini tengah siap berangkap ke Negara besi bersama dengan sang penasihat, yang rambutnya dikuncir dan memiliki wajah yang sangat pemalas. Dia adlah Shikaku Nara.

"ayo kita berangkat Shikaku" ucap Minato, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Shikaku, dan akhirnnya mereka menghilang, dan pergi.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen kalau pendek


End file.
